The Ultimate Sin
by LivetoDream333
Summary: The Doctor knew Trenzalor was coming but he had no idea that one choice, that so many tried to stop her from making, would destroy the woman he'd come to love and cherish above all others. Who is Clara? What is Rory's final warning? What is the Ultimate Sin? Why would Gene ever sin in such a way? Can Gene be saved or is this the end, forever? M Sequel to They Keep Saying Things
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I guess I lied a bit. I don't have the cover for this story, but I'm getting anxious and I figure I might have one later. If anyone wants to draw a picture or write for me about what you think the Ultimate Sin is, I would love a gander. You'd end up on my blog as well. :)**

**Anyway I couldn't wait any longer. So here it is.**

**Also, there is another story I put up that holds deleted and/or left out scenes from previous stories that will be updated from time to time, pop over there if you miss a certain episode, because odds are, it will turn up there eventually.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: She is pregnant. I can promise you Clara is not their daughter, but I can tell you she is related to the Doctor and Gene.**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Katie the Baka: I am good with suspense. :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I can promise you this, you'll never see this choice coming.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Thank you for all of your reviews. On your review for chapter 16: Gene didn't choose to have her babies die, but the choice she made and the consequences of it are part of the same reason why she lost the twins. And for 21: River and Kosch can't have kids because Kosh is still technically dead. He came back from the dead and can't bring life any longer because of it. Neither of them have regenerations left because Kosch was way past due on all of his and River gave all of hers to the Doctor and Gene. :/**

* * *

Asylum of the Daleks

The Doctor smiled and held out a piece of chocolate to Gene. She blushed and looked down. "Stop it." She giggled.

"I just want to take care of you and the baby." The Doctor promised.

"That doesn't mean you have to serve me my food."

"Yes it does, besides I love to take care of you." He smiled. Gene's eyes widened and she pulled him close, leaning against him, scared. A cloaked figure sat directly across from them at their table. "I don't think I asked you to sit." The Doctor said, glaring as he pulled Gene closer, protectively.

"There is a woman who wants to meet you." The man with no face said.

"That's nice, but I have a Mate and I'm married so I could care less."

"Your help is required."

"Doctor, there's something wrong." Gene said, looking around, things weren't adding up in her head correctly.

"I don't discuss my business in public." The Doctor insisted.

"I know." The faceless man stated, waving his hand, making everyone in the café disappear.

"Who are you?" Gene asked, glaring at him, a protective arm around her middle as she pulled further away from the man.

"A messenger."

"Whose messenger?" The Doctor asked.

"Darla von Karlsen."

"Never heard of her." Gene and the Doctor said in sync. They both stood up, realizing that the place had changed. "Where's the tea room?" The Doctor inquired.

"You were never in the tea room."

"Oh. Of course. Psychic projection. Someone's sending me a dream message. Well, I hope I fell asleep somewhere comfy." Gene commented. "I hate having back problems.

"Do you recognize where you are?"

"Can't remember. How do I get rid of you?" The Doctor wondered.

"You can't."

"Oh yeah? And what if I just wake up?" The Doctor asked. Gene and the Doctor sat up, looking around at the beach, thinking for a second, they had woken up.

"No, Time Lords. The beach isn't real either. You are still dreaming." The three of them were suddenly in space, with a projection of co-ordinates in front of them. "Spacetime coordinates. You will meet Darla von Karlsen here. Her daughter is in danger, and only you can save her. You recognize the planet?"

"Yes." Gene whispered.

"Say it."

"No." The Doctor glared at him.

"Name the planet."

"I will not say that name."

"Say it."

"No!" Gene and the Doctor both sat up in their bed, their eyes wide.

"Are we really awake?" The Doctor asked, looking at Gene.

"Yes…" Gene whispered, breathing hard.

"Skaro." The Doctor whispered, his head falling back against the bed. He wrapped his arm around Gene tightly, gently rubbing circles over her flat, but full stomach. "No…not going to happen."

"But someone's lost their daughter…" Gene said slowly.

"Dalek home planet. Mate pregnant. No."

"Oncoming Storm. Dead Daleks. Daughter saved. Yes."

"Cross Mate. Protective Mate. No."

"Cross pregnant Mate. Yes." Gene insisted.

"Why do you have to pull that card? You even said cross…not good."

"When the American says cross you better listen to her…"

"Okay…but that bracelet from last time, you're wearing it."

"The 'I can survive an atomic bomb' one?"

"Yes. You're wearing it and you're not going to take it off."

"Deal."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I got your message. Not many people can do that. Send me messages." The Doctor said, walking with Gene towards the girl with obscenely high heels.

"I have a daughter, Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help." Darla insisted.

"Do they? I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place." Gene rolled her eyes.

"They said I'd have to intrigue both of you."

"Skaro. The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?" Gene asked, touching the girl's shoulder gently.

"Does it matter?" Darla asked.

"Maybe not, but you're very well informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?" The Doctor asked.

_Dalek. _Gene told the Doctor. _Just as I thought. _

_Back away from her… _The Doctor stated. Gene stepped back to his side.

"I escaped." Gene and the Doctor laughed.

"No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You're very cold." Gene muttered, as the two of them took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a trap."

"What is?" Darla wondered.

"You are, and you don't even know it." Gene said with wide eyes. They took another step back as an eyepiece forced its way from Darla's forehead. The Doctor was shot and fell to the ground. "No!" Gene shouted, wrapping her arms around the Doctor.

"The Doctor is acquired. The Sage will surrender or we will kill the Doctor."

"You have me." Gene promised. "Just don't kill him."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What do we do?" Amy asked, sounding scared, surrounded by thousands of Daleks.

"_Make_ them remember you." Gene said, anger in her eyes. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"No matter what happens you get out…you live…and you make sure our baby has a mother, do you hear me?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"I'll make sure our daughter has a father… If they touch you… I'll kill them. All of them." Gene said, not keeping her voice down. Every Dalek in the room seemed to move backwards a bit. "Oh, good, you heard. And you remember me. Even better."

"Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." The Doctor said closing his eyes, waiting to die.

"Save us. You will save us."

"I'll what?" The Doctor inquired, shock.

"You will save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks."

"Well, this is new." Gene and the Doctor said at the same time.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What are they doing?"

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room. Gene's counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and every possible way to win, every weakness, and every move like it's a game of chess. And now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now." Amy rolled her eyes. "Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie."

"We have arrived." The Dalek stated.

"Arrived where?"

"Doctor, Sage." The Prime Minister called.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now."

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?" Gene asked, looking at her sadly.

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter." The Doctor frowned.

"I know. I've read my file." The Doctor and Gene walked toward the Prime Minister, hand-in-hand, heads held high.

"Well?" Gene asked, her voice not wavering a bit.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?"

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them." Gene answered.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive?" The Doctor asked, disgusted.

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful." Gene hissed, looking like the very thought made her want to gag.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." Gene and the Doctor froze, looking at each other. A hole opened in the floor and both the Doctor and Gene walked over to it with Darla joining them.

"The Asylum. It occupies the entire planet, right to the core." Darla stated.

"How many Daleks are in there?" Gene asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"Of course no one would think to count." Gene rolled her eyes. "All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy wondered.

"The Daleks are always armed." Gene said before Darla could.

"What color?" Everyone looked at him oddly. Gene laughed. "I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum." Darla said before Carmen blared through the room.

"What is the noise? Explain. Explain." A Dalek insisted.

"Er, it's us." The Doctor grinned.

"Sorry, what?" Rory wondered.

"It's me, playing the triangle. Okay, I got buried in the mix. You can hear Gene though. That violin…God love that violin. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?"

"You do realize you just asked the Daleks that right?" Gene asked moving to a small panel and using her sonic against it. "Hello? Hello? Carmen?" Gene called.

"Hello?" The Doctor called. "Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen."

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?" A voice called. Gene froze. She'd heard that voice before. No one else had been able to hear her.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"You can hear her?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I can." The Doctor said to Gene, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. "Why would you think I couldn't?"

"Spoilers…"

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" The girl asked.

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." The Doctor grinned.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on."

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?" Gene asked worriedly.

"Some local lifeforms. been keeping them out."

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?" Gene asked.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?" Gene laughed gently.

"Making soufflés?"

"Soufflés? Against the Daleks?"

"Where'd you get the milk?" Gene wondered curiously.

"This conversation is irrelevant."

"No, it isn't." The Doctor snapped. "Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that."

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." The Doctor snapped.

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable."

"Turn it off."

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum." Gene stated. "Morons." Gene scoffed.

"A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh. Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predators of the Daleks will be deployed."

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?"

"Because you and the Trickster will have no other means of escape."

"Trickster… They're talking about us." Gene whispered with wide eyes. "Haven't heard that name in a long while."

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." Darla said, snapping wristbands on the Doctor and Gene's wrist.

"The what? The nano what?" The Doctor asked.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there." Darla told them.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it." The Doctor scoffed.

"In fairness, that is slightly your M O." Rory commented.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet." The Doctor frowned. "What if I refuse to go?"

"Your Mate is pregnant. All scans indicate two months along. One chemical laced into the air could kill them both and that bracelet wouldn't save her, Doctor." The Prime Minister insisted. Gene looked at the Doctor and they both knew what that meant. Checkmate.

"What do you want with them?" Gene asked as she saw Darla place the bracelets on Amy and Rory.

"It is known the Doctor required companions."

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." The Doctor said as all of them stood around the hole.

"Scared? Who's scared. Geronimo." Amy smiled.

"Ha! Oi!" The Doctor shouted as someone pushed him. He fell along with Amy and Rory. Gene turned and glared at them.

"Don't even think about it." Gene glared at them. They all backed up. Gene no longer had the face of the Duntraug the Deadly Trickster, but they knew that look, the look that meant they would die if they pushed her any further, even though they knew she was unarmed. Gene jumped into the hole, free-falling through the air.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor landed in the snow and slowly opened his eyes. "Watch out!" Gene shouted. He rolled over just in time to catch Gene as she fell on top of him.

"Oomph." The Doctor huffed as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Ow…sorry…" Gene apologized. "I did warn you though."

"It's alright, I love catching you." The Doctor smiled as soon as he got his breath back. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, running his hand down to her stomach gently. "Is the baby alright?"

"I didn't feel anything." Gene promised. "This bracelet works wonders." Gene chuckled. "What's that?" Gene asked, looking at a sort of eye-stalk.

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch." The girl called after shutting Carmen off again.

"Soufflé girl?" The Doctor wondered.

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?" She asked them both, worriedly.

_Doctor…I've had a vision about this. _Gene told him. "How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack." Oswin said simply.

"No, it isn't. Where are you?" The Doctor wondered.

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?" She asked hopefully.

"Doctor? Gene?" Amy called loudly.

"Hey! Oi! Soufflé girl!" The Doctor called before the picture left. "Come back!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin stated.

"Shut up." The Doctor snapped.

"Oh, Mr. Grumpy." Oswin sighed. "Bad combo. No sense of humor in that chin."

"Is that her again, soufflé girl?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" The Doctor asked, put-out.

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out."

"Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right?" Oswin inquired. "Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!" Gene insisted.

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor." Gene answered just as the Doctor said: "Gene."

"See what you did there." Oswin said with a smile in her voice before something beeped. "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later."

"Ah-ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Can't imagine why." Amy commented.

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum." Gene calculated.

"Where Rory is."

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?" The Doctor wondered.

"Are we going to do this now?" Amy asked.

"What happened?" Gene wondered.

"Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?" Gene and the Doctor wondered.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie. Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there." Gene frowned and opened the hatch, looking down at the planet and the ladder that went on for what seemed like far too long. "Okay, so somebody else got out this way, then."

"Yeah, let's go and find them. Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to?" The Doctor asked, looking at a monitor with the humanoid Daleks who were waving a bracelet at the camera.

"What's that?" Amy wondered.

"One of these." Gene answered, pointing to her wrist. "But where did they get it?" Amy looked down at her wrist.

"Gene, they got it from me."

"Oh, Amy…" The Doctor whispered with wide eyes.

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me what. Gene?" Amy asked when the Doctor didn't answer, but even Gene didn't want to answer that question.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oswin, I think we're close." Gene and the Doctor whispered as they walked down a hall.

"You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news."

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?" The Doctor asked.

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care." Oswin warned. Gene and the Doctor looked at all of the Daleks in the cages and chains, looking at them with wide eyes.

"What's so special about this lot, then?" The Doctor wondered.

"Don't know." Oswin said before starting to talk a moment later. "Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?"

"All of them." Gene whispered.

"Yeah? How?"

"These are the Daleks who survived us." The Doctor whispered, taking Gene's hand.

"Doctor." A Dalek called.

"Sage."

"Doctor."

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything." Oswin commented.

"Yeah, well special visitor. Okay, door, but it won't open. I can't be far away, though." The Doctor said as Gene and he made it to a door.

"Hang on. Not quite sure. There's a release code. Let me just… Anything out there?" Oswin asked.

"No." The door still hadn't opened.

"Hang on, I'm trying to think."

"Please think quickly." Gene warned.

"Sage." A Dalek called as it broke it's bonds.

"Doctor. Doctor. Sage."

"Oswin, get this door open." The Doctor shouted as the Daleks headed for him and Gene. He pressed Gene against the door, standing in front of her protectively.

"Oswin, open this door!" Gene shouted. "Please!"

"I can't!"

"Oswin! Just get this door open!" The Doctor called. "Please, for my Mate, please, open the door!"

"Oswin! Oswin, please! Get this door open! Help us!" Gene shouted. The Daleks gre very close, nearly touching the Doctor.

"Stop!" Gene shouted. The Daleks stopped and turned back around, heading to where they came from.

"Oh, that is cool." Oswin sighed. "Tell me I'm cool, chin boy."

"What, what did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy."

"No, tell me what you did." Gene protested.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web."

"The path web, yes." Gene stated.

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete on all the information connected with the Doctor and the Sage, also known as Gene."

"You made them forget me?" The Doctor asked.

"Good, eh? And here comes the door." Oswin grinned as the door began to lift.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it. I have one of the most logical minds in the universe. I spent years working on it, only got half-way through. How are you possible?"

"Come and meet the girl who could do it in a minute. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in." Oswin insisted. Gene and the Doctor looked at each other and the Dalek.

"Oswin, we have a problem." Gene whispered.

"No, we don't. Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue me, chin boy and dress girl, and show me the stars."

"Does it look real to you?" Gene wondered sadly.

"Does what look real?" Oswin inquired.

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?" The Doctor wondered.

"It is real." Oswin insisted.

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible." Gene said slowly.

"Where am I?" Oswin asked, sounding scared. "Where am I? Where am I?" The Dalek echoed her.

"Because you are a Dalek."

"I'm not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek!" the Dalek called. "I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here. It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder." The Doctor commented.

"You mean? Human."

"Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion." Gene said sadly. "Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?"

"Eggs."

"It wasn't real. It was never real." The Doctor whispered.

"Eggs. Stir. Min. Ate."

"Oswin?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Eggs. Stir. Min ate. Exterminate."

"Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin." The Doctor called.

"Exterminate!"

"Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this." Gene said gently, moving forward and putting her hand on the Dalek gently. The Dalek started making sobbing sounds. "You're stronger than the Daleks Oswin, I know you are. Be strong again.

"Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?"

"We fought them many, many times." Gene frowned.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. We tried to stop." The Doctor frowned, putting his hand gently on the Dalek, feeling so, so sorry for the girl.

"Then run."

"What did you say?" Gene asked.

"I've taken down the forcefield. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

"Oswin, are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human! Remember me." Oswin whispered.

"Thank you." The Doctor said.

"Run!" The Doctor started to pull Gene with him but Gene turned around.

"Oswin… I know you. How do I know you?" Gene pleaded.

"Run!" The Dalek insisted.

"Oswin, I've met you before and you're always so shocked that I see you. Why?"

"Run, you clever boy, hold steady you sweet girl…and remember." Oswin called.

"Come on, Gene!" The Doctor shouted, pulling her out of the room as the whole world began to shake.

"No! Oswin! Who are you?!" Gene shouted as the Doctor pulled her through the rubble.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The Asylum is destroyed."

"Incoming teleport from Asylum planet. We are under attack." A Dalek called.

"Prepare to defend. Defend. Defend!"

"Explain, Dalek Supreme." The Prime Minister ordered.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. The thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way—

"Suckers!" The Doctor called as Gene and the Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS.

"Identify yourself. Identify. Identify."

"I'm Gene, the Sage, Duntraug, the Deadly Trickster."

"It's me. You know me. The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. The Predator."

"Titles are not meaningful in this context. Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor who?"

"Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all. You beauty." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor who? Doctor who?"

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." The Doctor smiled before they got onto the TARDIS and closed the door.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now that we've gotten to the second chapter I can write a little more here. This story is rated M and it will not miss that mark at all. So you have all been warned, and on those particular chapters and scenes I will put up extra warnings just so that you are aware of what happens in some way, shape or form.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you! :D**

**Virginia l: Thank you very much, and here is the next chapter. :) I have looked back on it, it seems better now, fixed the few spelling errors.**

**KatieTheBaka: Doctor Who? I love it too. And I am super excited about this story! :)**

* * *

He Forgot

Gene sat against the rail of the TARDIS after Amy and Rory had been dropped off. Brian was in the TARDIS, doing his best to not make eye contact with her. He had no idea as to why Gene was so angry, but she was. The Doctor stepped inside and closed the door, turning to look at Gene.

"What is it honey?" He asked, walking forward. He reached out for her but she pulled herself back. "What did I do?" The Doctor wondered gently.

"What did you do?" Gene asked angrily. "Oh, that's rich." Gene scoffed and stalked off.

"Rory told me she isn't that angry normally." Brian commented as the Doctor set the TARDIS into the vortex.

"She's four months pregnant and as moody as she could possibly get. For all I know I used an improper tense in one of my sentences." The Doctor said. "Sorry about this… I'll be back." The Doctor sighed before he left and walked through the TARDIS until he found Gene, sitting in their bed, crying. "Oh, Gene…"

"Don't touch me." Gene hissed, pulling away from him when he gently cupped her face.

"What did I do, sweetheart."

"I saw you and that woman. I saw what happened, you don't have to pretend anymore. Go off with that woman if she's so special to you." Gene said, crying into her hands.

"What woman?"

"That Egyptian woman! I suppose I'm plain next to a queen." Gene frowned and turned away, flopping onto the bed, her arms wrapping around her slightly rounded stomach. "If you didn't want us, you could have told me… I would have left so you didn't have to suffer."

"Gene…" The Doctor sighed. "It didn't mean anything, my love. I pushed her away, Gene. I told her to never touch me again, did you miss that part?"

"I left as soon as I saw you with that woman." Gene stated.

"You don't understand, sweetie. I would never, ever betray you. I love you and I would never, ever, ever do anything to hurt you."

"Promise?" Gene asked.

"Promise." He smiled and pulled her into a warm hug. She hugged him back and relaxed into his arms. After a minute she suddenly pulled away, laughing.

"I'm such a hormonal idiot."

"I wouldn't use those words, but yes, sometimes you are."

"I'm sorry." Gene whispered.

"It's alright…" The Doctor promised, kissing her forehead.

"She wasn't good enough for you anyway. Some Queen, ha!"

"I prefer genius to royalty any day of the week."

"I know you do." Gene grinned, kissing him back gently.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you for bringing me here." Brian smiled warmly at Gene as they walked through the large museum together.

"No problem." Gene sighed.

"You seem a bit…down. What's wrong?" Brian wondered. He'd grown quite fond of the Time Lady, just as Rory had warned him he would. She was kind and smart as a whip. She had a way about making everyone around her feel relaxed and special. He didn't like it when she was sad.

"It's our anniversary." Gene sighed. "We have four anniversaries, the day we met, the day I jumped back into his life, our wedding anniversary, and our Mating anniversary."

"That's a lot to remember."

"We don't celebrate two of them." Gene shrugged. "But today is our Mating anniversary, that's the most important day ever…and he's forgotten it."

"Typical man, we always forget the important dates." Brian teased light-heartedly, hoping it would help to soothe Gene.

"He never forgets…it's almost over too." Gene frowned. "I have a present for him…but if he's forgotten I don't want to give it to him and make him feel bad… I don't know. I guess it just isn't as important anymore."

"Not important?" Brian asked shock. "You are the most important thing in his life. I've never seen anyone who loves as much as he loves you. I see the way he looks at you, and I hear the way he talks about you. He loves you more than everything. It's like you are the only star in his universe, the only one he ever looks to in the sky. He can't have forgotten. I'm sure he'll be in the TARDIS with a sappy grin waiting for you to show up."

"He hasn't talked to me all day. The most he said was 'have fun with that' and then he went on tinkering with the TARDIS."

"Gene, as much as he loves that box he's not having an affair. I'm sure he has a surprise waiting for you of some sort. Just remind him if he _has _forgotten, which I highly doubt."

"I'm not going to bring it up… I just…hope I'm still important."

"That will be the hormones talking."

"What?"

"Face it, Gene, you've been a little up and down lately." Brian commented.

"No, I'm—well…okay, yes I am." Gene laughed quietly.

"So maybe things aren't as bad as you think they are."

"Could be…" Gene sighed. "Have you ever seen a ziglaphone?" Gene wondered with wide eyes.

"What's that?"

"An instrument from the fiftieth century. You have got to hear it!" She grabbed his hand and pulling him through the museum.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How did your day go?" The Doctor asked, kissing Gene as soon as she walked into the console room with Brian behind her.

"Well, very well, we got to see everything." Gene grinned.

"That was amazing."

"You seem tired. I shouldn't have let you walk around all day." The Doctor frowned, gently rubbing Gene's curved stomach tenderly.

"I'm fine. We took breaks." Gene promised.

"I still feel you should rest. Come here." He whispered, hoisting her up into his arms gently. "Let's get you settled down." The Doctor carried her down the hallway, winking at Brian who smiled back as the pair of them disappeared.

"I'm really fine."

"I'm still going to carry you." The Doctor promised, kissing her cheek as he opened their bedroom door, setting her gently on her feet. "Happy anniversary." He whispered into her ear gently. Gene turned and gasped when she saw their room. The fireplace was lit, every flat surface had candles and rose petals strewn across them. Spread on a small table was Gene's favorite foods, down to her favorite type of chocolate.

"Doctor…"

"Did you think I could ever forget this day?" The Doctor asked gently. Gene turned and hugged him tightly. The Doctor smiled gently and pulled her closer. "I could never forget any second with you. I love you far too much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter is a Town Called Mercy**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you. :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I will try to update a little faster, but it will be slow going for this story, sorry. Gene can die permanently, all Time Lords can, just saying...**

**Katie the Baka: I won't stop. I promise...well, for now...**

* * *

Today on the Titanic

"I can't believe I'm on the Titanic." Brian said, standing at the bow of the boat with wide eyes.

"Trust me, we've been in more incredible spots, but we thought you might enjoy this one. Albeit we can only stay one night because tomorrow night…well…" The Doctor sighed sadly, grabbing Gene's hand.

"Why can't we stop this?" Brian wondered.

"Fixed point." Gene shrugged.

"Fixed point?" Someone called. Gene and the Doctor turned instantly. "Sounds like something Time Lords would say." Standing behind them with a wide smile was Jack, young and fresh, still in his first regeneration.

"Jack!" Gene beamed. Jack ran forward and threw his arms around her, swinging her around.

"Careful!" The Doctor chastised, pulling Gene back.

"How's my little sibling doing?" Jack asked, gently placing his hand on Gene's baby bump, tenderly, lovingly.

"Watch it." The Doctor warned.

"Oh, stop it, it's Jack, Doctor." Gene rolled her eyes and gently patted his shoulder gently. "He won't hurt us." Gene said, rubbing her own stomach, gently.

"I can't help it, I'm protective." The Doctor frowned, wrapping his arm around Gene.

"Dad, I'm not going to hurt her." Jack promised, kissing his cheek before gently kissing Gene's cheek.

"Dad?" Brian asked. "That's not possible." Brian stated looking between the trio of Time Lords.

"We're in our thousands." Gene nodded to herself and the Doctor.

"I'm fifty-two." Jack grinned.

"Fifty-two?" Brian asked.

"Still sexy too. Captain Jack," he said, holding out his hand, "and you are?"

"Brian Williams." Brian smiled, shaking his hands, missing the fact that Jack was flirting. Gene smacked him.

"Ow! What did I do mom?"

"The flirting."

"You can't punish something you taught me." Jack said, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, watch your tone with your mother, boy." The Doctor warned.

"Sorry, father." Jack sighed.

"Fifty-two and still under their thumb."

"Always under their thumb. They're great parents though, I'd never choose any others if I could." Jack grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Showing Brian around." Gene grinned. "Passing the time. What are you doing?"

"Learning, you told me to start feeling times better, feeling the still, fixed, and moments in flux. I'm getting used to the feel of all of them."

"I'm happy for you, you'll need to know that eventually."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene walked down the hallway in the night, leaving her and the Doctor's room, feeling slightly ill and troubled. It was a weird feeling. Like she needed to be somewhere at a precise moment. Gene walked out onto the deck and looked out onto the water.

"Gene?" Donna called. Gene whirled around and smiled at Donna.

"Donna!" Gene grinned. "You're a holograph. How did you find me through time?"

"I have the Doctor's mind in mine, I'm a genius, but that doesn't matter. Don't listen to anything I say. Trust me, you can't listen to a single word."

"You're not making sense." Gene whispered. The hologram flickered.

"Gene? I'm shorting out. Gene! Listen to me! You can't—" Donna was gone. Gene sighed and turned back to the ocean, placing her hands on the rails, the fresh air was helping her calm down.

"Kaya…" A voice whispered, an older hand gently meeting hers.

"Doctor?" Gene asked, turning to look at him. Instantly she smiled, she'd only seen him once before, but he looked exactly the same. Tall, slender, and greying hair. "What are you doing here? First Donna, then you. I'm starting to get worried."

"I need to warn you…and I don't have a lot of time."

"Gene?!" The Doctor called from inside the Titanic.

"Kaya, you have to listen to me, something's coming, something worse than everything before, you have to run while you still can. You can't go to—"

"Gene? You shouldn't be out there, it's cold."

"Damn it…" The next Doctor hissed, he pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked, walking forward and looking at her worriedly.

"Someone I haven't met yet." Gene frowned. "Am I awake?"

"Yes, you're wide awake, sweetheart. Why?"

"Two warnings in a single night, things must be pretty serious. What could be so devastating to warrant two warnings?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know…Donna and someone I don't know both told me something is coming up in my future that I should run from."

"I won't let it get you, I promise." The Doctor smiled, kissing her. "Come on inside, it's chilly out here."

"Mmm… I would love to be cuddled next to you."

"Me too…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Why is it we're still on the Titanic, it's sinking!" Brian hissed.

"Aliens, Brian. If they escape the future could be ruined."

"They'll drown like everyone else!" Brian protested as they ran across the deck.

"They can swim." The Doctor commented.

"We have to find them, we should split up and find them before they make it out." Gene stated.

"I don't want you to leave my side."

"No time to be protective, it's one or the entirety of humanity. Don't fight me on this one or I'll be angry, no worse, cross."

"Ooh, she used a British word, run quickly Doctor." Jack warned.

"We all know how this goes down so stay out of flooding areas and keep ahead of the sinking ship, ten minutes and we're all on the TARDIS, got it?"

"Got it." Gene said, taking off, holding her dress up slightly as she ran.

"I don't know how this goes down!" Brian protested as every one left him alone on the deck.

Gene ran below death and she saw a slender grey alien running through the hall. "Stop!" Gene insisted before she chased after them, the water was just running on the floor gently. Gene turned into the room and the door behind her slammed shut. She turned to see the alien through the window, the door looked and Gene pressed her sonic to it. "Damn you, double deadlock."

"You will stay here… We shall rise…you shall die."

"Please, I just want to help you go back home." Gene protested.

"We are exiled."

"We'll take you anywhere, not here." Gene looked down worriedly when she saw the water rise an inch.

"We don't need your help."

"Please, just let me out." Gene pleaded. The alien walked away. "I'm pregnant, please!" Gene begged. The alien paused, looked back sadly and then continued on. Gene ran quickly through the room as the water grew deeper. She knew how much time she had, four minutes judging by how quickly the room was filling with water. She looked for another door, any way out of the room. There was no way out. Gene shivered as the cold water crept around her calves.

_Gene! Where are you? I feel you panicking. I'll come to get you. _The Doctor called.

_I'm locked in a room…and the water's coming in._ Gene said sadly.

_I'm coming for you. I'll break that damn door down. _The Doctor hissed. Gene could feel him rushing for her, trying to make his way to her as the water hit her knees.

_The hallways are flooded._ Gene whispered.

_There's always a way._ The Doctor snapped at her. _Hold tight, I'm coming for you._

_It's at my waist, Doctor. It's flooding into the room. _Gene whispered as water crashed through a vent in the upper corner of the room as the floor slowly began to tilt downwards.

_I'll get there! _The Doctor promised, even though he came into contact with yet another hall that was blocked by water, the last route to the room Gene was in was flooded.

_Doctor, it won't stop it's cold and goes up and up and it's at my chest now! _Gene called worriedly. She wrapped her hands around her stomach in the cold water, praying for her baby's safety.

_I'll get there!_

_Doctor…our baby. I don't want you to lose another baby…and Jack, he'd be so disappointed._

_Don't you dare! _The Doctor shouted in her head. _I'm not giving up on you, don't give up on yourself. _Gene kicked her legs to keep herself above water.

_Doctor, hurry… Please. I'm scared._

_I'm coming for you. _

Gene pressed her cheek to the celling, taking in a final lungful of air before the briny water filled the room. She pushed herself downwards and kept herself completely still, saving all of the oxygen she could, praying that the Doctor would find her. Something banged on metal and Gene twisted underwater, looking for the sound. A square hole opened in the ceiling. A dark figure dropped into the water and swam towards her. She instantly leaned against the familiar touch before she felt time shift around them.

"Breathe, Gene." The Doctor whispered, rubbing her back. His body was soaked in water just as Gene's was. Gene took a deep breath before she turned to him, pulling him close and peppering his face with kisses. "I love you too…" The Doctor smiled. "Captain, take us off, I'm going to check on Gene and the baby."

"Yes, father." Jack called, showing Brian some of the controls to the TARDIS as the Doctor took Gene to the med-bay, making sure that she and the baby were safe.

"Thank heavens…" The Doctor sighed as he looked at the scans of both Gene and their baby. They were both fine, both safe and sound.

"Doctor… You're bleeding." Gene whispered worriedly as the Doctor helped her out of her heavy, freezing clothes and into warm clothes and blankets to warm her back up.

"Am I?" He looked down, having not noticed it.

"Oh my God…your wrist." Gene whispered, grabbing his bruised and cut hand and wrist tenderly in her hands.

"It's fine, I don't feel a thing."

"That's because you're too busy worrying about me. How did you do this?"

"I had to break a window to get into the room above you." The Doctor shrugged.

"Doctor…" She sighed heavily, pulling his hand to her lips.

"Don't, keep your energy. You may need it for you or for the baby."

"Doctor, I can transfer regeneration energy to you freely, it wouldn't hurt me, we _are _Mates you know."

"I know…but just…please. I can heal on my own and I want you to have every bit of protection you can have."

"What about the aliens?" Gene asked.

"Locked them in the room above you…"

"Doctor, you've killed them." Gene said with wide eyes.

"They tried to take my Mate and child from me. They deserved far worse. What I did was merciful."

"Oh, Doctor…" Gene sighed, stroking his face gently. "Don't kill people for my sake."

"How would you feel if they'd tried to kill me?"

"…fair point." Gene sighed after a moment. "Get dried off, you're freezing."

"I'm fine. I need to make sure you're alright."

"Doctor…look at me. I'm safe, I'm not going anywhere." Gene smiled gently.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We get to find out the gender of the baby today!**

**So many things growing so close... How wonderfully dreadful.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I love bringing in people, anyone else notice he's calling her Kaya aside from me? Anyway, yes, warnings all around and there will be more, especially in the Angels Take Manhattan. River and the Kosch will both try to talk to her... It's fine that you didn't find it right off. I actually wasn't going to put it up, but someone talked me into it, even though I don't have a cover for it. :/**

**Skidney: Thanks! :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: River has already mentioned that the baby makes it, so no problems there. **

* * *

A Town Called Mercy

"This sort of feels like home." Gene smiled gently as they walked up to a dusty old town in the warm south of the United States. Jack was standing on her left, the Doctor was on her right, and Amy and Rory stood next to the Doctor, looking at the Keep Out sign and the circle of stones and wood around the city.

"Mercy. Eighty one residents." The Doctor commented.

"Look at this. It's a load of stones and lumps of wood. What is it?" Amy wondered.

"A load of stones and lumps of wood." The Doctor answered. Gene shivered slightly and glanced over her shoulder. She felt like she was being watched. The Doctor rubbed her back soothingly and she smiled up at him gently.

"The sign does say Keep Out." Rory advised.

"I see Keep Out signs as suggestions more than actual orders, like Dry Clean only."

"And guess how that turns out." Gene rolled her eyes as they moved to step over the circle.

"It turns out fine, perfect clothes."

"That's because I have to buy you new clothes that match the old ones." Gene sighed. The people in the town stared at them silently as they walked by. "That isn't right." Gene whispered, looking at the street lamp that flickered on and off.

"It's a street lamp." Rory shrugged.

"An electric street lamp about ten years too early." Jack commented. "Right? About ten years early?"

"Ten exactly." Gene smiled at her son warmly.

"It's only a few years out."

"That's what you said when you left your phone charger in Henry the Eighth's en-suite." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Doctor, er…" Amy whispered, looking around.

"Anachronistic electricity, Keep Out signs, aggressive stares. Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?"

"Doctor." Gene sighed heavily as he started to chew on a toothpick. "Come on." She stated leading them into a Saloon. Every noise in the room stopped as soon as they stepped inside. Gene walked to the bar with the Doctor.

"Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in." The Doctor insisted. Gene rolled her eyes.

"Whiskey for me." Jack smiled a charming smile and shot a wink at one of the ladies in the Saloon who blushed fiercely and looked down.

"Jack…" Gene warned quietly.

"What're you doing here, son?" Sadie asked the Doctor.

"Son? You can stay." The Doctor beamed and chuckled gently.

"Sir, might I enquire who you is?" A preacher asked.

"I'm Gene, this is our son Jack, and these are our friends Amy and Rory." Gene smiled, very careful not to say Doctor, she had a bad feeling about that word.

"But who is he?"

"Of course. I'm the Doctor—" The Doctor stated and everyone stood up. "No need to stand. You see that? Manners. Oh, thank you." He said to the man who began to measure him."But I don't need a new suit."

"I'm the undertaker, sir." Abraham stated simply as a younger man walked forward.

"I got a question. Is you an alien?"

"Doctor—" Gene warned.

"Well, er, bit personal. It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, I think you're the aliens, but in this context, yes. Yes, I suppose I am." They picked the Doctor up and carried him out of the Saloon.

"Guys!" The Doctor shouted. The towns people grabbed Amy, Rory, Jack and Gene by their arms tightly, dragging them along as well. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm fine." Gene promised the Doctor.

"Doctor! Put him down!" Amy insisted.

"Don't think we won't kill you." Sadie snapped at her.

"Leave him alone!" Rory hissed. Jack looked at his mother, anger filling him when he saw how tightly they were holding her, she would bruise.

"It's alright, Jack…" Gene whispered, seeing Jack's hand twitch towards his gun. Jack looked back at her arm and back up to her face before he dropped his hand.

"Rory, everything is completely under control. Guys, guys, guys." The Doctor was suddenly thrown out of town. "Ow." The Doctor commented, standing and turning around. Instantly everyone pointed guns at him.

"He's coming. Oh God, he's coming." The Preacher stated.

"Preacher, say something."

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." The Doctor turned and saw a cyborg jumping through space, closer and closer. Fear flooded his eyes.

"Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done." A fire was shot into the air.

"You, bow tie. Get back across that line." Isaac stated. He pulled open his coat to show his badge. "Now. And let the lady go." The man holding Gene instantly let go, the Doctor stepped back over the line, and wrapped his arms tightly around Gene, separated only by the baby bum between them. The cyborg behind them vanished.

"Isaac, he said he was a doctor. An alien doctor."

"That a reason to hand him to his death?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac, it could be him."

"You know it ain't." Isaac said seriously.

"What if I told you I knew who he is?" Gene asked, looking at Isaac as he walked away. Isaac froze and looked at her.

"I'd say a new girl in town couldn't know."

"Is he a Kahler?" Gene asked with a small smirk. She knew their technology well, and even if it was human technology before her, the designs it was built in were distinctively Kahler.

"You…smart one, follow me."

"My family's coming with me." Gene smiled as all of them followed the sheriff.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"When this is all done, do you want us to take you home?" Gene asked Jex as she leaned against a window. Amy was exploring the town, Jack was sitting behind Gene, like a guard, waiting for anyone to move against his mother in a foul way, the Doctor, Rory, and Isaac were trying to get past the Gunslinger.

"Thank you, but I've already given everything I have to the Kahler. My skills, energy, all that was good in me. Here, I could start afresh. I could remember myself and help people. That's all I ever wanted to do, end suffering." Jex whispered.

"Here." Gene smiled, grabbing Isaac's coat and wrapping it around Jex's shoulders gently.

"You're a mother, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gene smiled and nodded at Jack. "He's my son."

"And another on the way." Jex smiled gently, looking at Gene's bump with a small smile on his face. "Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet, our baby's shy." Gene chuckled, rubbing her belly.

"You're worried." Jex whispered. Gene froze and slowly looked up at him.

"Our baby…hasn't been kicking, I'm nearly six months…and there isn't the slightest feel of movement. I've…I've lost children before and I'm terrified it's happening again." Gene whispered, looking down, tears in her eyes. Jack walked forward and wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I'm sure the baby's fine. Some don't move until late, my dear."

"Not like this…" Gene frowned.

"Mom…it's okay. Maybe you just need to rest more, get off your feet. Maybe it's stress."

"I was twice as stressed with you." Gene shook her head. "I'm just scared.

"I could see that in your eyes." Jex sighed. "May I?" Jex asked, holding out a pendant.

"Yes." Gene smiled.

"What does it do?" Jack asked warily.

"You are very touchingly protective of your mother, it is sweet." Jex smiled. "It tells the gender of the child." He stood the coin on Gene's hand and spun it. It swirled until it ran out of momentum and fell onto Gene's hand. She closed her fingers over it instantly. "What is the verdict?"

"Let's wait until my Mate's here." Gene smiled.

"Of course." He smiled warmly at her.

"Are you a father?" Gene wondered.

"Yes. In a way, I suppose I am." An alarm started to fill the town. "That's the alarm on my ship."

"The Doctor's there." Gene sighed.

"But that wasn't the plan. He's not following the plan."

"Welcome to my world." Gene chuckled. She and Jack walked outside to look. "Go check on him please." Gene whispered.

"But Mom—"

"No buts, I'm safe here, Jack." Gene smiled gently. "Please go watch over your father."

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered.

"Positive." Gene kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back."

"Go on." Gene chuckled, shaking her head as Jack ran off. She was often very good about knowing what a person would be standing in front of the Schism, but to that very instant she still had no clue if Jack would run or stop and stare. Gene shook her head and walked back into the sheriff's.

"I'm sorry, Gene. He really should have followed the plan." Jex said, pointing a gun at her head. "I know how you work. You're his Mate, he'd do anything to protect you."

"Including killing you. My Mate and my son wouldn't hesitate, please, it doesn't have to come to that." Gene whispered in her calmest voice. Suddenly everything the Doctor was seeing filled her mind. All of the screaming, struggling, pleading victims of the doctor before her filled her senses. "How could you?" Gene asked with wide, appalled eyes. "How could you hurt them like that?" Gene wondered in a hurt voice. "You're supposed to be a doctor!"

"How do you know that?" Jex demanded.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor popped out of Jex's ship, his eyes wide with the knowledge he'd just encountered. He saw the Gunslinger and ducked before coming back out.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot. I know who you are, and who Jex is, too." The Gunslinger lowered his gun. "Now, what I don't understand is why you haven't just walked into town and killed him."

"People will get in the way." The Gunslinger stated.

"You want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way. We can put him on trial—"

"When he starts killing _your_ people, you can use your justice." The Gunslinger glared.

"My people? I don't have people, only Jack and…" he could sense it then, the things Gene felt, the barrel of a gun pressed against her head. "Gene. That bastard!" The Doctor shouted. He got out of the ship but the Gunslinger stopped him from running towards Mercy.

"No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Isaac says he doesn't care about my past, but things may have been uncovered that even he might struggle to forgive, so it's best we beat a hasty retreat." Jex said, slowly moving Gene.

"We? I'm coming with you, am I?"

"It's unlikely the Gunslinger will shoot if I'm with you. As far as I can tell, he's programmed to take innocent lives only if absolutely necessary. You're pregnant, two innocent lives wrapped in one." He nodded down to the pendant in her hand.

"Oh, well, color me reassured." Gene rolled her eyes as Jex opened the door, feeling a gun press against his own neck.

"Doc? What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Hello Isaac." Gene smiled, stepping away from Jex and taking the gun from him, slipping it into her own pocket.

"You seem calm."

"Eh, I knew you were coming." Gene shrugged.

"You are clever. I thought you were."

"I get that a lot." Gene chuckled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It was stupid of me, I realize that now. I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger. Perhaps if I left—" The Doctor stormed in with Jack at his side. Jack pointed his gun at Jex who lifted his hands as the Doctor went instantly for Gene, touching her face gently, making sure there wasn't a single bruise on her.

"He's lying. Every word, everything he says, it's all lies. This man is a murderer." The Doctor insisted, pointing at Jex.

"I am a scientist." Jex protested.

"Then why in the hell would you point a gun at my Mate!?"

"He was scared, Doctor." Gene whispered.

"It doesn't change what he's done, not in my eyes, not ever. Sit down. Sit down! Tell them what you are." The Doctor glared at him.

"What am I? A war hero."

"Me too…Gene whispered quietly, looking down. No one heard her though.

"Okay, somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Isaac asked.

"The Gunslinger is a Cyborg."

"A what?"

"Half man, half machine. A weapon. Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd been selected for special training, then experimented on them, fused their bodies with weaponry, and programmed them to kill."

"Okay. Why? Why would you do that, Doc?" Isaac asked.

"We'd been at war for nine years. A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did. We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent, to beg forgiveness for saving millions of lives?"

"And how many died screaming on the operating table before you had found your advantage?"

"War is another world. You cannot apply the politics of peace to what I did. To what any of us did."

"What happened then? How come you're here?" Rory inquired.

"When the war ended we had the Cyborgs decommissioned, but one of them must have got its circuitry damaged in battle. It went offline and began hunting down the team that created it until just two of us were left. We fled, and our ships crashed here."

"So, what do we do with Jex?" Rory asked.

"I want to kill him." Jack stated, his gun still hadn't wavered an inch.

"Don't, have mercy." Gene whispered. Jack slowly lowered his gun with a heavy sigh, unable to not listen to his mother, he knew she was right.

"What do we do with him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he's a war criminal." Rory commented.

"No, he's the guy that saved the town from cholera, the guy that gave us heat and light."

"Look, Jex may be a criminal and yeah, kind of creepy—" Amy started.

"And still in the room."

"But I think we should put aside what he did and find another solution." Amy said simply.

"Yeah, and he helped me find out what our baby is going to be." Gene whispered, slowly opening her hand and taking a peek at the coin that lay there. She laughed gently and smiled up at the Doctor, showing him the coin.

"A girl…" The Doctor sighed and beamed proudly. "We're going to have a girl."

"I think we're getting off topic. Another solution? It's him or us." Rory insisted.

"When did we start letting people get executed? Did I miss a memo? Doctor, tell him." Amy insisted.

"Hmm? Yes. I don't know. Whatever Amy said."

"Looking at you, Doctor, is like looking into a mirror, almost. There's rage there, like me. Guilt, like me. Solitude. Everything but the nerve to do what needs to be done. Thank the gods my people weren't relying on you to save them." Jex scoffed.

"No. No, but these people are. My Mate and my children need me to save them and I will. Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor said, pushing Jex out of the room. Amy, Rory, Jack and Gene stopped at the door.

"Oh, you're really letting him do this?" Amy asked.

"Save us all? Yeah, I really am." Rory nodded.

"Me too." Jack agreed as they followed the Doctor into the town.

"No!" Jex shouted as the Doctor pushed him to the boundary.

"Go on." The Doctor ordered, pushing him over the boundary. "Get over, and don't come back." The Doctor took a gun from a man and pointed it at Jex.

"You wouldn't."

"You threatened my Mate and child. I would love to." The Doctor said in a deadly serious voice.

"Doctor. Doctor." Isaac called. Amy fired a gun into the air and everyone jumped.

"Let him come back, Doctor." Amy ordered.

"Or what? You won't shoot me, Amy."

"How do you know? Maybe I've changed. I mean, you've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last." Amy hissed, firing again. "I didn't mean to do that." Amy said, jumping at the sound. Everyone had their guns out. Jack had his pointed at Jex and Gene had hers reluctantly aimed toward the Doctor. Isaac fired his gun.

"Everyone who isn't an American, drop your gun." Everyone put down their guns except for Isaac, Gene, and the Doctor. "You're not American, you're alien."

"I was born on American soil. I'm as much an American as any of you." Gene whispered. "Please, Doctor…stop."

"We can end this right now. We could save everyone right now."

"Why? Why this?" Gene asked.

"Jex has to answer for his crimes." The Doctor insisted.

"So does every living being in the universe. Shall I begin to pay for my crimes, Doctor? Shall I have the Daleks or Rassilon come after me and punish me for all I've done? Perhaps I should be back in the war, dying over and over and over again, perhaps that will wrought the justice I deserve."

"Don't you dare say that!" The Doctor snapped at her.

"You've shown me mercy for all of the things I've done in my past." Gene whispered, walking forward and gently putting her hand on the Doctor's shoulder, lowering her gun. "Show mercy to Jex as you did to me. Show compassion, that great compassion that I know is still in you. I'd be lost without it, drowning in the past horrors of my existence drowning in what I did in the war, knowing none of my efforts would save anyone but you. Being so selfish to kill so many, only for the love of one man that I would never live to see again."

"Gene…my Gene…" The Doctor whispered, lowering his gun and brushing her hair out of her eyes gently. "We'll think of something else." He promised as he gave her his gun. "Jex, move over the line. Now." The Doctor warned, the Gunslinger was right behind him.

"Make peace with your gods."

"Kahler-Tek, isn't it? I remember all your names, even now. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here." Jex promised.

"Last chance. Make peace with your gods." The Gunslinger fired and Gene pushed Jex out of the way.

"No!" The Doctor shouted. The bolt hit Gene and she fell back, hitting the ground, hard. The Doctor ran forward and wrapped his arms around Gene, lifting her up into his arms, cradling her body. "No…no…please God, no." Gene's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "Please, I can't lose you or the baby…please.

"Ow…" Gene sighed, taking a deep breath as the Gunslinger vanished.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked, running his hand over her body, searching for the bullet wound, searching for blood, but there wasn't any.

"Got the wind knocked out of me, been a while since that's happened." Gene coughed.

"How is that possible?" Isaac asked with wide eyes. Gene held up her wrist and the Doctor laughed in relief.

"At least we know it works now." Gene chuckled, looking fondly at the bracelet the Doctor had made her. She grabbed the flattened bullet from the ground. "I feel like Wonder Woman." Gene chuckled. "Stopped a bullet cold."

"Never do that to me again." The Doctor ordered.

"Never say never." Gene chuckled.

"I mean it, never again."

"I promise." Gene gently stroked his face. "Oh my God." Gene gasped, her hand falling onto her stomach.

"Is the baby alright?" The Doctor asked instantly.

"Gene? What's wrong?" Rory inquired worriedly.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"The baby kicked." Gene smiled, tears running down her face. "Our baby girl kicked." Gene grinned.

"She kicked?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Feel…" Gene grabbed his hand and pressed it to the spot. "Right there…" Gene smiled, relaxed in the Doctor's arms as he felt their girl move and kick for the very first time, a strong, healthy kick.

"Our baby girl."

"My little sister." Jack grinned.

"Our niece." Amy sighed happily. Rory smiled too, glad that his niece was alright. Alive and kicking.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Deactivate automatic targeting. Switch to manual." The Gunslinger stated, locating the three Time Lords (plus one) hiding around the corner.

"Right." The Doctor said slowly, both he and Jack moving in front of Gene protectively.

"Where is he?" The Gunslinger asked.

"He's gone." Gene whispered.

"Where? Answer me."

"Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapor trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge. Lookup, go after him, take this battle away from—" The Doctor was cut off by Jex's voice.

"Kahler-Tek."

"Jex, coward. Where are you?" The Gunslinger demanded.

"I'm in my ship."

"What are you doing? Just go!" Jack shouted, Gene had risked her life to get Jex out, the worst thing for Gene would be to have Jex die. She didn't need the stress.

"Where are you from? Where on Kahler?"

"Now? You're asking him this now?" The Doctor asked.

"Gabriah."

"I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?" Jex wondered.

"How can I? I am a monster now." The Gunslinger said sadly.

"So am I." Jex agreed.

"Just go! Finish this!" The Doctor shouted, wrapping his arms around Gene.

"I'll find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you."

"I don't doubt that. You'll chase me to another planet and another race will be caught in the cross-fire."

"Face me! Face me!"

"Oh God…" Gene whispered.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"No. You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too." Jex called.

"What's going on?"

"Ten."

"The count down." Gene whispered.

"What's going on? Jex!"

"Thank you, Doctor, Gene. I have to face the souls of those I've wronged."

"Five, four…"

"Perhaps they will be kind."

"Three, two, one, zero."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I want you to have this, Gene." Isaac said gently, handing over his badge to Gene. "You acted with honor and kindness and wisdom. I want you to have it and know we are grateful.

"Isaac, you were wise. You used mercy just as well as I did." Gene smiled. "You'll need it."

"I don't think I will, I think there's a new sheriff in town, looking after us, thanks to you."

"Well, I had help." Gene grinned.

"Take care of yourself and that baby, hope she's alright, you took quite a tumble."

"She's fine." Gene grinned. "The Doctor's already made sure of that." Gene said, pinning the badge to her flowing shirt.

"Ma'am." He tipped his hat to her and she tipped hers back. "Is it true what you said? Are you really an American?"

"I was born here, twice." Gene smiled and winked before she walked away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay, so, our next trip. Oh! You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the fifties and sixties? You will never guess what really happened to them." The Doctor smiled as they all walked up to the TARDIS doors.

"Could we leave it a while? Our friends are going to start noticing that we're aging faster than them." Amy sighed.

"Another time? No worry." The Doctor smiled. They waved before they got into the TARDIS.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Look at that…" The Doctor sighed happily, looking at the hologram above Gene's stomach, staring, amazed at the sight of two hearts beating, two hands, two feet kicking. "She's sucking on her thumb." The Doctor smiled amusedly.

"She's beautiful." Gene smiled, rubbing her stomach and leaning against the Doctor. Their eye both widened when the baby shifted slightly, towards Gene's hand, kicking again, gently.

"My beautiful little sister." Jack agreed, sitting down next to his parents.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Well, no one's going to die yet, but yes, people will soon 'die' and a choice will be made soon. The baby is going to make it and I have already picked out her name! It's so cute. Why Kaya? Perhaps it's because Gene never existed. o.O think on that one.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: The chapter after this one will be one big family moment. I promise. :)**

**Skidney: Thank you! :D**

* * *

The Power of Three

"We have two lives. Real life and Doctor and Gene life. Except real life doesn't get much of a look in." Rory commented to Amy, looking around the corner, hoping to not be over-heard by anyone.

"What do we do?"

"Choose?" Rory suggested before they both turned, hearing the TARDIS.

"Not today, though."

"Nah, not today." Rory agreed before they both took off.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"All absolutely identical. Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, individualities." The Doctor said, walking around the console with a cube in his hands.

"What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs? Or transport capsules maybe, with a mini robot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together." Brian wondered.

"Very thorough, Brian. Very, very thorough. Well done. Stay here. Watch these. Yell if anything happens." The Doctor said as he, Amy, and Rory left the TARDIS, into their home.

"Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like." Amy commented.

"There couldn't be life-forms in every cube, could there?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing." The Doctor stated.

"Where's Gene?"

"She's with Jack." The Doctor said grumpily.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm really not. My wife is off at some ridiculous baby shower with Donna that I'm not allowed to go to and there's no knowing what in the hell is going on with her and not being able to be by her side and protect her is driving me insane."

"Baby shower, that was months ago…" Amy commented.

"Yes, now, how was she, did everything go alright? Was she safe?" The Doctor demanded.

"She was fine Doctor, nothing happened at all. Not even a sneeze." Amy promised.

"Really?"

"Yes, nothing happened at all."

"Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab. Cook up some cubes. See what happens." The Doctor said, still not sounding happy, but sounding less grumpy.

"Right, I'm due at work." Rory nodded.

"What? You've got a job?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I've got a job. What do you think we do when we're not with you?"

"I imagined mostly kissing."

"I write travel articles for magazines and Rory heals the sick." Amy stated.

"My shift starts in an hour. You don't know where my scrubs are?"

"In the lounge, where you left them." Amy called.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How long were they away?" Brian asked the Doctor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brian." The Doctor commented.

"Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier."

"Seven weeks. I got side-tracked. A lot. Gene wasn't there to keep me under control. It's been seven weeks and she hasn't popped up, but she forbid me to come after her…and she'll be very cross if I do."

"What happened to the other people who travel with you?"

"Some left me. Some got left behind. And some, not many but, some died. Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them." The Doctor promised.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The moment they arrived, I should have made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should have done." The Doctor stated.

"How? Nobody would have listened." Amy wondered.

"You're thinking of stopping, aren't you? You and Rory." The Doctor commented, looking at her seriously as they sat, looking out on the Thames.

"No. I mean, we haven't made a decision."

"But you're considering it…"

"Maybe. I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. But there was a time, there were years, when I couldn't live without you. When just the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy. But since you dropped us back here, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. I don't know if I can have both…"

"Why?" The Doctor wondered.

"Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me, and because the travelling is starting to feel like running away."

"That's not what it is." The Doctor defended.

"Oh, come on. Look at you, four days in a lounge and you go crazy."

"I'm not going crazy so much for sitting in one spot, but because Gene isn't next to me, you know how I am about her..."

"Yeah, she goes a bit crazy without you as well."

"I'm not running away. But this is one corner of one country in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things, I am running to them before they flare and fade forever. And it's all right. Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, soon maybe, you'll stop. I've known for a while. Gene's told me for quite a long time that it is coming."

"Then why do you keep coming back for us?"

"Because you were the first. The first companion this face had. And you're seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you, and Rory, before you fade from me."

"Don't be nice to me. I don't want you to be nice to me."

"Yeah, you do, Pond, and you always get what you want. They got what they wanted…" The Doctor said with wide eyes, standing up.

"What? Who did?"

"The cubes. That's why they stopped. Come on!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"They're CCTV feeds from across the world. They're showing the same."

"People are dying." Kate told the Doctor.

"What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?" The Doctor asked.

"I want information on how people are being affected." Kate ordered.

"The cubes brought people close together. They opened and then—ah!" The Doctor clutched his chest and screamed in agony.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Ah! Ah, I don't know!"

"Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures. Cardiac arrests."

"That's it. Oh! Oh! Oh! Only one heart. Other one's not working." The Doctor said.

"Okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital!" Amy insisted, grabbing him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Just a short circuit. Turn around, turn around. Tell me, show me. Ten seconds after the cubes opened, show me the patterns in their electrical currents." The Doctor insisted. A heartbeat rang out. "See?"

"No!" Kate shouted.

"Yes, the power cut. They zapped the power and then ah! They're signal boxes. People leaning in, wham. Pure electrical surge out of the cube targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart, an organ powered by electrical currents, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart. Ow. Crikey Moses." The Doctor complained.

"Doctor, we need to get you to a hospital."

"I can't, not yet."

"Doctor, the scan you set running. The transmitter locations. It's found them." Kate stated.

"Doctor, you have a Mate and children to live for, please. Go to the hospital."

"Not yet, Amy! Look at them all, pulsing bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world. Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Ah! Ow, ow. How do you people manage? One heart, it is pitiful. A wormhole, bridging two dimensions. Seven of them hitched onto this planet, but where's the closest one? Glasses, zoom in."

"It's the hospital where Rory works. Can we go now?" Amy demanded, grabbing the Doctor before he answered and dragging him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay, how long are you going to last with only one heart?" Amy asked as they walked through the hospital. Amy dragging the Doctor.

"Not much longer. I need to locate the wormhole portal." The Doctor said, using his sonic that hummed, leading him to a girl. "Hello. Hello! You are giving off some very strange signals." He commented before her face turned blue.

"Oh, my God." Amy whispered.

"Outlier droid, monitoring everything. If I shut her down, I can…" The girl collapsed and he staggered slightly as Amy helped him down a hall. He leaned against the wall, sliding down it. "Ah. It's all right, it's all right. I can't, Amy. I can't do it. I need both hearts!" There was a sound and Gene appeared behind Amy.

"You are a stupid man!"

"Ooh, I love you too." The Doctor muttered.

"You're not going to like me." She whispered grabbing a defib.

"What? No. No, no, no. That won't work. I'm a Time Lord."

"Don't you trust me?" Gene asked. "Amy stand back."

"All right, clear!" Amy called. Gene sent a shock straight to the Doctor's heart , he jolted and got up.

"Whoo! Ooo. Ooo! Welcome back, lefty! Whoa-ho! Two hearts! Woo! Back in the game. Ah. Never do that to me again." He glared at Gene before pulling her into a hug, kissing her senseless. "God, I missed you."

"And I missed you." She promised with a warm smile, kissing him back.

"How's the baby?" The Doctor asked, kneeling to kiss Gene's round stomach.

"She's fine." Gene smiled, running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Oh, that's beautiful, you're beautiful." The Doctor stood up and kissed her passionately.

"Doctor, I know you missed her, but we've got a world to save. Could you quit with the flirting?"

The two of them did separate.

"Dear God, breathe…" Amy shook her head before she smacked them both in the back of theirs heads. "Come on you two, you can get a room later."

"How did you find me?" The Doctor wondered.

"TARDIS re-routed me." Gene said, pointing to the vortex manipulator on her wrist. I punched in a time and she sent me here." Gene shrugged.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The human contagion only must be eliminated." Shakri stated.

"Who are you calling a contagion?" Amy snapped.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go?" The Doctor asked.

"You should have learned by now." Rory and Gene sighed.

"Yeah, and what is this Tally anyway?"

"Some people call it Judgment Day, or the Reckoning." Gene explained.

"Don't you know?" Amy wondered.

"We've never wanted to find out." The Doctor frowned.

"Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serves the Tally." Shakri informed them.

"The pest controllers of the universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?" Gene asked. "I didn't pay much attention to fairytales growing up."

"Wow. That's some seriously weird bedtime story." Amy said, raising her eyebrows.

"You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress?" The Doctor scoffed. "So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what they are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But, but they learn. And they strive for greater, and they achieve it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, I will back humanity against the Shakri every time." The Doctor insisted.

"The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released." Shakri insisted.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It's going to release more cubes to kill more people."

"Don't, please, listen to me." Gene started, her voice calm and collected.

"Ah…the famous Time Lady, last female survivor of the Time War, your reputation precedes you. Ever the Sage aren't you?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know much about you, the whole universe does. Did you think you could hide? Escape the past?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It hasn't happened yet, most amusing." The Shakri smiled.

"Please, don't do this. The humans are good, they don't deserve what you're going to do to them."

"Most would argue that you are good as well…and yet, the future is fixed. Can't you feel it yet? You're a Time Lady very in tune with the way time works…can't you feel it yet?"

"Feel what?"

"Ah, that would be playing fair, I'm not playing anymore."

"Please, just stop this."

"Your calm worlds will not save you or the human race, Sinner!"

Gene felt her hearts ache instantly.

_What is he talking about_? The Doctor wondered.

_Ask me later…_

"The human plague breeding and fighting. And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met."

"He's gone?" Amy asked, shocked.

"He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface, like a talking propaganda poster. I can stop the second wave. I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the darkspace. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died."

"I restarted one of your hearts." Gene smiled.

"You'd need mass defibrillation." Rory commented.

"Of course. Ah, beautiful. But, Ponds, Ponds. We are going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo! We're going to use them to turn them back on again." The Doctor beamed.

"Will that work?" Amy asked, watching as Gene and the Doctor moved to the computer, both of them working on it.

"Well, creatures of hope. Has to." The Doctor insisted. "Thirty seconds. Don't let me down, cubes, you're working for us now." He smiled and then frowned. "Oh dear. All these cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second. Run."

"I'm going to miss this." Rory sighed as all four of them ran before the spaceship behind them exploaded.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, I made this for you." Gene said, handing something to Rory. "Forgot to give it to you two at the shower, thank you for the gifts by the way." Gene smiled warmly at them. "I'm sure she'll love them."

"No problem." Amy and Rory smiled warmly at her. "Er, what does this do?" Rory asked, looking at what appeared to be a cross between an IPod and a miniaturized scanner.

"It does a bit of everything. I figured with the trouble we all get into to it would help if you had something. I've programmed it so that it only works for you two, well and for me, but you can take me off of the access list if you want."

"What does it do?"

"Pretty much everything." Gene nodded. "It can serve as a map if you're lost, entertainment if you're bored, communication if you're lonely, protection if you're in danger—though do be careful, it's not as powerful as my bracelet, it could probably hold back anything shy of a Dalek thought for about twenty seconds. The only thing it doesn't do that I can think of is tell time." Gene commented.

"Ironic." Rory chuckled.

"Eh, well, I had to fit a lot of stuff in there, even though it is bigger on the inside." Rory touched it and began to go through it.

"Books, music, games, movies, maps—ooh how does that work? A sonic map?" He pressed the screen and a whirring sound filled the air before a holographic map hovered over the screen.

"Sonic, it's sound. It can show you every nook and cranny around you, even the hidden ones. I would have made two, but that one took me two hours and I didn't want to work on it anymore, besides the Doctor distracted me." She smiled at the memory.

"Thank you, Gennie." Rory smiled, hugging her, tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Rory…" The Doctor warned in a flat voice.

"Oh get over it, I'm not trying to steal her from you. God he's protective when you're pregnant."

"You have no idea." Gene shook her head as Rory pulled away.

"Thank you, Gene." Amy grinned, hugging Gene warmly, playing around on the device for a moment, trying to see what it did.

"Dear me. I'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to swing on, and I have to check up on Gene and the baby. Look, I know, you both have lives here. Beautiful, messy lives. That is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand." The Doctor said as he and Gene got up, pulling away from the Williams family.

"Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor. And I don't think they should. Go with him. Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here." Brian insisted.

"You could come, Brian." Gene grinned.

"Somebody's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe." Brian ordered.

"We will, I promise." The Doctor stated. Gene frowned, something sounded off in that statement.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I can't promise anything.**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear.**

**KatieTheBaka: They have two more chapters left before they leave, sorry. :(**

* * *

Check-Ups and Truths

Gene, Jack, Amy, and Rory were all in the med-bay, waiting patiently as the Doctor slowly lifted Gene's shirt and placed a small object on her stomach. "This is going to—"

"I know, you don't have to warn me." Gene stated.

"Fine then." The Doctor stated, pressing a button. Gene shivered before an image appeared over her stomach. The baby.

"Look at her, she's beautiful." Rory smiled.

"Yes, she is. I can't wait to meet her. I get to be Aunt Amy."

"I get to be a big brother." Jack smiled.

"Doctor that's wrong." Gene whispered, panicking. "What is it? Why is it so wrong?"

"Shh…sweetie, sweetheart, my love, calm down."

"What's wrong?" Rory asked instantly.

"Her hearts aren't beating right." Gene insisted worriedly.

"Gene, Gene, it's Infant Arrhythmia, it's not uncommon." The Doctor soothed, gently stroking her cheek. "I had it when I was born, it's going to be fine." The baby's hearts were too well formed for it to be anything else, the only problem was one was a bit smaller than the other, therefore, just a bit behind.

"No it's not—"

"Gene, trust me, okay. You have to trust me, our beautiful baby girl is fine, her hearts are just a little out of sync, it happens. All it means is that right now one of her hearts is stronger than the other, she'll grow out of it, okay? They're both beating just fine, one of them is just a little bit slower than the other, it's okay." The Doctor promised, kissing Gene's forehead and wiping the tears from her eyes. "The baby's going to be fine."

"Infant Arrhythmia?" Rory asked.

"It's a medical condition quite common for our species." Jack stated. "Being creatures with two hearts our hearts can be off-set and beat out of sync with one another. It isn't fatal or anything near it, but it does need to be watched. The most common side effects are just a slower rate of growth, but typically the problem solves itself before a child is two. One heart catches up or the other adjusts to meet the other."

"The baby will be fine Gene." The Doctor promised, gently stroking her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "I had it when I was young and I made it out just fine." He promised with a warm smile. "She got it from me, sweetheart and I know she'll get right out of it, just like me."

"But we should have known."

"Not necessarily." The Doctor stated. "She could have very well gotten out of sync today, it's alright, I promise you, she'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Always." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So my niece is going to be alright then?" Rory asked.

"She's going to be perfect." The Doctor promised, rubbing Gene's stomach gently, feeling his baby kick his hand. "She already is perfect…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh God that feel wonderful." Gene sighed. "A little bit—oh perfect, right there."

"Don't pass out on me." The Doctor chuckled.

"I might, that feels good, remind me why I haven't taken you up on your offer for a massage until now?"

"Because you're stubborn." The Doctor grinned, rubbing her lower back.

"Doctor…" Gene said slowly, thinking on a subject she'd been really stubborn about.

"Yes, my love?"

"If I were to do something, terrible. What's the worst thing I could ever do? What would hurt you the most?"

"Not thinking about killing me are you?" The Doctor teased.

"I'm being serious." Gene said in a serious voice.

"Why do you ask?"

"They keep telling me, that I will sin…the Ultimate Sin, but I don't know what it is. They say I will hurt you, more than anyone ever could."

"Who says?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Everyone." Gene whispered. "Everywhere I go more and more people tell me that I'm going to do something terrible, that it will destroy both of us and I don't know what it is?"

"Gene, it won't happen. It's impossible." The Doctor commented.

"So there is something." Gene stated, looking at him seriously, feeling him covering his own thoughts.

"Gene, just relax, it won't happen."

"What would it be though? What is it that I could do that would be so terrible?"

"Gene, we're not discussing it because it won't happen, now who told you this? Everyone isn't specific."

"Doctor…tell me." Gene pleaded, looking very scared.

"Someone you trust said this to you?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Several people I trust. I need to know so that I won't do it, so I can run."

"Gene it's not possible. The worst thing that I can think of you ever doing personally, against me, is you falling in love with someone else, someone better than me, someone who isn't as bloodstained and broken."

"But you're perfect for me. You own my soul, my hearts."

"I know…that's why it can't be possible, Gene. They've got it wrong, whoever told you this was misinformed."

"But…"

"But what, sweetheart?"

Gene couldn't bring herself to tell him exactly who had told her she was making a mistake. It would break her hearts and surely break his.

"Nothing…I suppose you're right." Gene smiled at him faintly. "I could never stop loving you. It would destroy me. I'd become a monster without you." Gene smiled before leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head and cradled her in his arms.

"You see? Everything will be fine. I promise." The Doctor stated, rubbing her belly gently. "You, me, Jack, and baby girl will be happy and healthy, and nothing will ever change that or tear us apart."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'mSorrymylove: That's the point.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Wait a few chapters, and you'll find out. :) Yes, I realize I am cruel. **

* * *

The Angels Take Manhattan

"New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet." Jack read aloud.

"Jack, you're doing it again." Gene sighed.

"I'm reading!" He defended.

"Aloud. Please could you not?" Amy asked.

"There's something different about you, isn't there?" The Doctor asked, looking seriously at Amy.

"What's the book?" Rory inquired.

"Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York." Jack smiled.

"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden." Amy finished.

"Oh, you've read it?" Jack asked with a smile.

"You read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!" Amy teased and everyone laughed at him.

"Only you could fancy someone in a book."

"He could fancy anyone." Gene rolled her eyes.

"I'm just reading it. I just like the cover."

"Ooh, can we see the cover?" Amy taunted.

"No, no, I'm busy."

"It's your hair! Is it your hair?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go."

"I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney." The Doctor took them off and his eyes widened. "No, actually, sorry. They're fine. Carry on." He said, putting them back on her.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee?"

"Me too. I'll go!" Gene commented, slowly standing up. Nearly nine months pregnant, getting up was a little bit of a trick. Rory helped her up and took her arm in his, steadying her as they started to walk away.

"Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?" Amy asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"No." Rory insisted.

"You didn't look." Amy frowned.

"I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them." Rory said, turning to her.

"You walk among fire pits, Centurion."

"Do I have to come over there?" Rory smirked, letting go of Gene and slowly walking towards Amy.

"You can if you like." Amy flirted back.

"Well, we have company." He said.

"I'll get a babysitter." Amy smirked before kissing him.

"Oh, do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that." The Doctor complained.

"Imagine living with you two, it isn't just snog sessions we have to avoid."

"Fair point." Gene commented.

"Coffee?" Rory asked Amy.

"Coffee." Amy agreed.

"Are you coming with me?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I am. I'd love a walk." Gene grinned.

"Be careful Gene." The Doctor warned.

"I will be." Gene promised. "Besides, I can survive an explosion, remember?" Gene grinned, lifting her wrist.

"Watch out for her. If there is a single scratch on her I'll kill you." The Doctor glared at Rory.

"I'll protect her." Rory nodded, taking Gene's arm in his before they walked away.

"Can I have a go?" The Doctor asked, taking Amy's glasses. "Oh, actually, that is much better. That is exciting." He smiled at the world before handing them back to Amy.

"Read to me." Amy called to Jack.

"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud."

"Shut up, and read me a story. Just don't go yowzah." Amy teased. Jack almost started to read, but the Doctor reached over and took the book, ripping out the last page, before giving the book back to Jack.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked.

"I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings. Go ahead, Jack." He smiled, putting the page in the picnic basket.

"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy and the beautiful lady, but they didn't see me. I guess that's how it began."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Rory was holding coffee in his hands as he and Gene walked up the stairs. "Seems like you're doing well. Any complications at all?" Rory wondered, knowing that Gene had miscarried before, he was worried about her and the baby.

"We're fine." Gene promised, rubbing her stomach. "She's still got Infant Arrhythmia, but the Doctor says she's fine." Gene nodded. They both stopped for a minute when they heard a giggle. "You know, a child's laughter is the most beautiful thing to a mother, but have you ever heard really creepy children laugh?"

"Yes…" Rory nodded."

"That was it. Creepy." Gene told him, looking around.

"Is something wrong?"

"Rory, I hate to tell you this, but we're about to leave this place and I really am sorry about it."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I followed the skinny guy and the beauty who held his hand for two more blocks before she turned and I could ask exactly what they were doing here. She was cool and confident as ever. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes." Jack said as the three of them walked across the bridge.

"Beware the yowzah. Do not, at this point, yowz. Jack?" Amy asked.

"What did the skinny guy say?" The Doctor wondered as he and Amy turned to look at the frozen Jack.

"He said, 'We just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'" Jack said with wide eyes. At that precise moment, the Doctor felt Gene's consciousness snap away from him. She'd been sent back in time.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello, Dad, Gene." River smiled.

"Where am I? How the hell did I get here?" Rory asked.

"I told you, we're in New York, only a while back." Gene  
shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll probably want to put your hands up." River answered. Rory and Gene turned, seeing a man with a gun and both of them lifted their hands.

"Melody Malone?"

"You're Melody?" Rory asked with wide eyes as a limo pulled up to the curb.

"Get in."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What's River doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book?" Amy asked as the three of them got onto the TARDIS.

"Why is Mom in a book?" Jack added.

"They went to get coffee. Pay attention." The Doctor stated.

"They went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We're in New York!"

"America's a bit difficult for him sometimes." Jack nodded.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What is going on?" Rory wondered as they sat in the limo. Gene took his hand and smiled at him gently. He loved that about her, one smile could make the world right again, calm.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Where did you get this book?" Amy asked, holding the book out.

"It was in my jacket." Jack shrugged.

"How did it get there?" The Doctor wondered.

"How does anything get there? I've given up asking." Jack commented.

"Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes, hang on. Oh, April 3rd, 1938." Amy answered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You didn't come here in the TARDIS, obviously." River commented.

"Why?" Rory inquired.

"We couldn't have." Gene chuckled, shaking her head. The picture was becoming quite clear to her. She knew what was going on, and with one look River knew that she knew as well.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Couldn't have? What does she mean? Couldn't have?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it." Gene stated. "Which is saying something and obviously means that the Doctor could never handle it."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Did she just take a shot at me out of a book?" The Doctor asked, his voice going slightly squeaky.

"Don't you two fall out, she's only in a book." Amy insisted.

"She thinks I can't do it. I'll show her. 1938. Easy one." The TARDIS shook and screeched in protest, throwing her passengers around.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"1938. We just bounced off it." The Doctor said, looking around.

"Momma right again." Jack teased.

"Shut up, Jack!" The Doctor snapped.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So how did you get here?"

"Don't be silly, Rory, that's the easy part." Gene rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not super smart like some of you."

"Vortex manipulator. Less bulky than a TARDIS. A motorbike through traffic. You?"

"I'm not sure." Rory commented.

"I know how we got here." Gene shook her head. "It's not the best way to travel, though."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor, Jack, and Amy stood in a cemetery as the Doctor tried to put out the flames in the TARDIS. "The Weeping Angels?" Amy asked.

"It makes sense. Then again, Gene's a genius, she'd know these things. It makes perfect sense."

"It makes what?" Jack wondered.

"That's what happened to Rory and Gene. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death." The Doctor explained.

"Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him."

"Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started in 2012."

"We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?" Jack inquired.

"Don't know. Probably causally linked somehow. Doesn't matter, I need to get to my Mate and you need to get to Rory. Extractor fans on!" The Doctor called.

"Well, we're going to get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book." Amy commented.

"Doing what?" The Doctor asked curiously as all of them went inside the TARDIS.

"Page 43, you're going to break something."

"I'm what?"

"'Why do you have to break mine', she asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice, I'm sorry, I don't want to but I have no choice.'"

"Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that." The Doctor snapped, closing the book.

"But we've already been reading it." Jack protested.

"Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go. Didn't you learn anything from your mother?"

"I learned that she breaks every rule." Jack commented.

"But it could help us find Rory and Gene." Amy insisted.

"And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. Now I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now." The Doctor stated.

"Time can be rewritten." Amy shook her head.

"Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone."

"But Mom, she knows her future before it happens a lot." Jack protested.

"Your mother has visions and half the time she can't remember a thing about them. She travels in the wrong direction, but she's different from all of us. She's inspired and a visionary. She knows instinctually every limit of time and all of the rules that she can bend and everything she must do to keep from breaking them. She's a genius, Jack…and she carries a heavy burden with that mind, always tip-toeing around. God I scare the hell out of her sometimes with what I do. She gets ever so cross with me when I start creating mistakes in the flow of reality."

"But aren't you all very time-oriented?" Amy asked. "You're _Time _Lords."

"Yes, we are, but Gene sees far more than what any normal Time Lord will ever understand in their lifetimes. She's special, her mind can work outside the parameters of normalcy, she is as brilliant as they come. If you ever hear her tell you something must always happen it will always happen, if you hear her say she can change the universe, then she can, she knows time like the back of her hand. It's what she, as a visionary and an inspired Time Lady, will always have to carry with her. That's why she was so happy when Jack wasn't a visionary, even a mild one has to burden the complete knowledge of time."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah. Early Qin dynasty, I'd say." Gene commented, looking at a vase.

"Correct." Grayle stated. "Is your friend an archaeologist, detective?"

"I scoff at archaeologists." Gene laughed.

"Hey…" River complained.

"Sorry, dear." Gene smiled. "I'm a time traveler, much more fun. 221 BC by the looks of it. It's beautiful. I've been, twice." Gene grinned, knowing the Doctor would need her help to drag him there.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights. Come on Gene, help me out."

"Landing lights?" Amy wondered.

"Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say? Early what dynasty?" The Doctor wondered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed." Grayle smiled at her.

"And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door." River commented.

"Gene, I'm translating." Rory said, looking at the pot. _Yowzah! Geronimo!_

"It's a gift of the TARDIS. It hangs around." River told him.

"That's my husband…he's on his way." Gene whispered.

"This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable." Grayle said nodding to Rory.

"With the babies, sir?"

"Yes, why not? Give him to the babies." A bulky man grabbed Rory.

"Rory, you'll be alright, I promise." Gene called to him as he was dragged away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah, hello, yes." The Doctor said, holding his psychic paper out to a man making vases. "Special commission from the Emperor."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello, sweetie." River smiled. "Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favorite. Or possibly your girlfriend." River said, pulling back a curtain to see an angel with sharp teeth glaring at her, chained to the wall.

"So, girlfriend, then." Gene chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Grayle demanded.

"Oh, you know, texting a boy." River shrugged.

"These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking."

"Oh, we know how they work." Gene nodded.

"So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels. And who are you?"

"Gene Cooper. She's badly damaged." Gene frowned.

"I wanted to know if it could feel pain."

"You realize it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?" Gene inquired. Grayle turned the lights off and the angel moved. "Look out!" Gene shouted, shoving River away, only to be caught herself by the wrist when the lights came back on.

"You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly. Or your friend will be in big trouble Ms. Malone." Grayle warned River. The lights flickered again.

"The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?" River asked, glancing at Gene.

"I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human."

"That's exactly what they're thinking." Gene scoffed. All of the lights went out and the floor began to shake.

"What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" A wind came through the room, moving things as the TARDIS struggled to materialize. "What is it?"

"Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York." Gene grinned triumphantly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Mister Grayle, just you wait till my husband gets home." Gene grinned. The TARDIS landed, knocking Grayle onto the floor and breaking the vase.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Come on!" Amy shouted.

"Just a moment. Final checks." The Doctor stated.

"Since when?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked into a reflective surface and checked his hair and bowtie. "Oh, come on, Dad. If she can stand that ridiculous bowtie she's going to love you no matter how messed up the rest of you looks." Jack said, dragging the Doctor to the door. Amy ran up the stairs.

"Rory? Rory? Rory?"

"Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell." The Doctor commented. "Shock. He'll be fine." He shrugged, looking at Grayle on the floor.

"Not if I can get loose." Gene hissed. "What in the hell took you so long?"

"Well, something about time distortions. Didn't want to bang up this year like you destroyed 1482."

"I was human, give it a rest! Sheesh!" Gene rolled her eyes as the Doctor moved forward.

"Missed you, sweetie." He grinned, kissing her.

"Do get a room." River rolled her eyes.

"So where are we now, Doctor Song? How's prison?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's Professor Song to you."

"Pardoned?" Gene and the Doctor asked.

"Mmm. Turns out the people I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of them. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting them from every database in the universe." River commented.

"You said I got too big." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, I think he's just right."

"Mom!" Jack shouted, turning red at the comment.

"And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?" River wondered.

"Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor and his Mate?"

"Doctor who?"

"She's holding you very tight." The Doctor said, looking at Gene sadly. He'd been scanning the angel to see just how tightly it was holding Gene.

"Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" The Doctor winced. "Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?" Gene wondered.

"Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice, I'm sorry, I don't want to but I have no choice." The Doctor turned and glared at Amy. "You see?"

"What book?" River asked.

"Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read."

"I see. I don't like the cover much." River commented, looking at the copy of it in the Doctor's hand.

"Me either." The Doctor agreed.

"But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asked.

"I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but there must be something we can look at."

"Chapter titles." Gene said, looking up at all of them. "Says enough to give a vague image but not enough for you to know exactly what's going on. Anything more would ruin the time-line and in a city like this one ruined time-line can destroy everything." Gene warned them, looking at Amy with something, twinkling in her eyes that Amy didn't quite understand.

"He's in the cellar." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Gimme!" Amy insisted. The Doctor threw his sonic to her and Amy ran. The Doctor froze suddenly and looked at Gene.

"Oh no…" Gene whispered.

"Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me." River demanded. "Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Doctor!" River insisted.

"I can't Doctor, you _know _I can't." Gene said with tears in her eyes.

"No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!" The Doctor snapped at her.

"How?" Gene pleaded.

"I don't know. You're the genius! Just do it. Change the future!" The Doctor hissed before leaving the room.

"What is it, Gene?" River asked her worriedly.

"Go, I'll catch up." Gene nodded.

"Tell me."

"I said go!" Gene snapped. River pulled away and chased after the Doctor.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?" Amy asked as Gene walked into the room.

"He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it." River said, looking at the device in her hands.

"You got out." The Doctor said with wide eyes, he hadn't felt pain from Gene's mind at all, she'd done it.

"So, where is he?" Amy demanded.

"Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?" A new voice wondered.

"Koschei." Gene smiled at him.

"Hello, Gene." He nodded, but something was wrong, off about him.

"If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it." River rolled her eyes.

"How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" The Doctor asked Gene.

"You asked, I did. So what?" Gene wondered.

"You just changed the future." The Doctor stated with wide eyes.

"Genius, remember?" Gene smiled.

"She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good." The Doctor smiled.

"Everyone knows Gene's amazing." Jack agreed.

"Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?" River smirked.

"Show us!" The Doctor insisted, grabbing Gene's hand.

"Ow…" Gene winced and yanked her hand back. He looked down at her wrist to see it was already bruising and it was indeed broken.

"Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Rory." The Doctor said to Amy. "River, show her!" The Doctor ordered, glaring at Gene.

"Got it." River nodded.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"You hate endings… I didn't want you to be sad… I can't stand to see you sad." Gene whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Here…let me…" The Doctor frowned, lifting her wrist and kissing it gently as he'd done so many times before, all the way back to when she'd broken her wrist falling into Hell.

"I don't understand, why did she lie? She never lies." Amy whispered to River and the Master.

"Gene knows the truth about the Doctor."

"And what is that?" Amy asked.

"Never let him see the damage. And never, ever let him see you age. He doesn't like endings." River shook her head.

"You're not being… Normal." Amy commented, looking at both of them. "With either of them. What do you know?"

"We know the truth…and it hurts." The Master said, looking up at Gene with sad eyes as the Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"What could possibly hurt that bad?"

"Gene…Gene has a way of making everyone hurt in the end, doesn't she?" River sighed heavily.

"No, my mother is only ever kind and helpful." Jack insisted.

"I'm sorry, Jack… But when you're much older, you'll learn the truth…and I'm sorry, but it's going to destroy you."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What was that?" Rory asked, jumping slightly at the sound of heavy footfalls.

"I don't know. But I think they're coming for you." The Doctor commented.

"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?"

"The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed." The Doctor nodded to the old Rory.

"And will Amy be there?" Rory asked.

"No." Jack answered.

"How do you know?" Amy wondered.

"Because he was so pleased to see you again." Jack told them sadly.

"Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens." Rory stated. Gene smiled.

"It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future!" The Doctor protested.

"Doctor, he's right." Gene nodded.

"No, he isn't."

"If Rory got out, it would create a paradox." Koschei smiled at Gene. "Inspired."

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen." River stated.

"It would be almost impossible." The Doctor protested.

"Nothing's impossible, as long as it isn't fixed yet."

"But it is fixed!"

"No…it really isn't." Gene grinned.

"But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me."

"Love, Doctor, love."

"Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you forever." The Doctor warned him.

"Well, then. Better get started." Amy said, opening the door and staring at the Angel there. "Husband, run!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene?" Koschei asked gently, walking over to her and touching her shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him and his eyes met hers meaningfully. "What is it?"

"For once in your damn life, don't do what you think is right."

"I don't understand." Gene whispered.

"Listen to me, you can't save everyone, sometimes you have to let them go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gene you can't—"

"The roof, Amy and Rory!" The Doctor shouted, pulling everyone out of the room. Gene paused at the door when she felt the hair on her arms stand up. She turned around to see a girl, dressed in red.

"Is it you again? Oswin?"

"Gene, listen to Koschei. You can't do it, even you can't protect everyone. I beg you, for the sake of your universe, don't—"

"Gene!" The Doctor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, racing away from the Angels.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What the hell are you doing!?" The Doctor demanded.

"Doing what a wise woman told me would work. One bad timeline. Changing the future. It's called marriage." Amy said before she and Rory fell off of the roof.

"Amy! Amy!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor! What's happening?" River asked.

"The paradox. It's working…" Gene smiled and giggled. "We made it." Gene grinned, the Master frowned and sighed heavily.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Where are we?" Rory asked as he and Amy sat up.

"Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." The Doctor grinned.

"What, in a graveyard?" Rory scoffed.

"This happened the last time. Why always here?" Amy inquired.

"Does it matter? We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again." The Doctor snapped.

"What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem."

"I was talking to myself." The Doctor frowned as the Master and River tried to clean the outside of the TARDIS.

"It could do with a repaint." River commented.

"I've been busy." Gene complained, rubbing her belly.

"Does the bulb on top need changing?"

"I just changed it." Jack insisted.

"Doctor, look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?" Rory wondered.

"I want go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Right. Family outing, then." Gene smiled, following Jack, River, and the Master into the TARDIS.

"Amy, come and see this." Rory called.

"What?" Amy asked.

"There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me." Rory commented, looking down at his own tombstone.

"What?" Amy turned just in time to see Rory disappear.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed. Gene and the Doctor stepped out, seeing what had happened, River and the Master behind them.

"Where the hell did that come from?" River snapped.

"It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it." Gene warned.

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered.

"No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox." Amy whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Would rip New York apart." Gene stated.

"No, that's not true. I don't believe you!" Amy snapped.

"Mother, it's true." River swore.

"Amy, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked as Amy turned to face the Angel.

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS. We'll figure something out." The Doctor pleaded.

"The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?"

"Yes." Gene nodded.

"You can't know that!" The Doctor shouted.

"I do know that. The gift Amy, I gave it to you for a reason. I knew, that one day we'd be separated and we wouldn't be able to see each other again and I wanted you to be protected and to live a happy life. You and Rory, happy."

"How did you know it was going to end?"

"Because it already happened. I met you long after you met me. We ran into each other… I put together what happened to both of you. I tried to stop it, but it was fixed, I'm sorry."

"Well, then. I just have to blink, right?" Amy asked.

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

"It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody? Koschei?" Amy asked, holding out her hands to both of them.

"Stop it. Just, just stop it!" The Doctor insisted, he didn't want to lose Amy, not like this, not so permanently. River and the Master kissed Amy's hands.

"You look after both of them. You be a good girl, and you look after him. You make sure nothing happens to her, alright Koshei?"

"Of course." River nodded.

"Yes." The Master nodded sadly. He'd already failed.

"You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again." The Doctor said, tears running down his face.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him." Amy smiled.

"Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please."

"Raggedy man, American girl, goodbye!" Amy said, turning and vanishing, just like Rory.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Afterword, by Amelia Williams. 

Hello, old friends, 

Doctor, here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor, keep Gene close and make sure you have a companion with you, because heaven knows you need someone to give you perspective. Gene, it pains us to say that we know both your past and your future now, and all we can say to you is that you need to be strong. You have to become the strongest woman in the universe, because if you don't things will not turn the way they should. We are so sorry that we can't be there for you, or get to see your daughter. Tell her we love her, won't you? She's a little miracle. We have cherished your gift as it reminds us of home and Rory loves that you've put your music on it, he says it helps him remember you better. If you could do one more thing for me... There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Ryn of Magic: Always happy to see a new face among the reviewers. Thank you for reviewing, it really makes my day. How do I update so quickly? I try to be several chapters ahead of you guys and write one a day to keep up, if I ever fall behind it's because homework took priority. :)**

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

**KatieTheBaka: You will not take my bowties from me. Bowties are cool. :( I would like to tell you that your theory is invalid. That even if the Doctor found out that Gene knew about the Ponds leaving, he wouldn't get mad at her, he loves her with all of his heart, it takes a lot more than that to get them to fight. Sorry to burst your bubble, good theory though, that's a new one.**

* * *

Gene's Gift, Gene's Curse

Rory blinked up at the bright sky. He looked around widely. "Amy?" Rory called. "Amy!" He stood up and looked around with wide eyes. He was in a graveyard similar to the one he'd ben in earlier, but it was less occupied and the trees were younger. "Gene? Doctor? River? Koschei?" He looked around everywhere, but they were gone, everyone was gone. He was alone.

He felt something burn in his pocket and he pulled the gift from Gene out of it.

_Unknown shift in time._

The screen flashed brightly, the words hitting him.

"They're coming." Rory smiled, looking around. He knew they'd come for him. Suddenly, he heard crying. He turned around and saw Amy sitting behind him, crying. "Amy?"

"Rory!" She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rory wondered.

"They can't come back for us…"

"What?" Rory inquired.

"We created a fixed point in time, we will never see them again, we'll never go home again." Amy cried. Rory pulled her close.

"Hey, it's alright… We'll be okay, I promise to take care of you, alright? We'll be fine." Rory promised, running his hands through her hair.

"I know…I've got you… I'm just scared. I'm sorry. I'm so scared…" Amy pulled him close.

"I know, we'll figure it out, okay? We'll make it. We know what's coming before it happens anyway, right?" Rory asked. Amy laughed and pulled away, both of them looking into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, there is that." Amy wondered. "When are we?"

"We can find out." Rory promised, kissing her cheek and taking her hand. A shrill ring ran out and Rory grabbed the device Gene had given them.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. There was a simple circle on the screen. Rory touched it and an image showed up.

"_Hello." _Gene said, smiling awkwardly at them. "_I had to write this whole conversation down. I had a vision last night, which is why I worked so diligently on this. I can't tell the Doctor what I know, but…I know what's going to happen, well, enough to know we'll never see you again."_

"Can you hear us?" Rory asked. "Do you actually know what we're saying?"

_"Yes."_

"Prove it." Amy insisted.

_"Oh, Amy, of course I can prove it. He asked: 'Can you hear us? Do you actually know what we're saying?' and of course the answer is yes. I can." _Gene smiled warmly. _"I can hear you, both of you."_

"Why didn't you save us?" Amy asked.

_"I don't know the circumstances of your loss. I only know the outcome. Because I know what happens to you know it has become a fixed point in time. I know far too much. And I'm sorry…but even if you said right now what happened to both of you I wouldn't be able to save you. I've already had this conversation with you in my head. This is just me recording myself so you hear me. I'm keeping the timeline because I have to…which unfortunately you must do as well."_

"I didn't mean to sound harsh…you know I don't blame you." Amy whispered.

_"I know you don't. I was merely answering your question. I am sorry that I couldn't stop this though…" _Gene frowned.

"You gave us this so we would be able to communicate with you."

_"Yes, in a way. That, and it will help you with many things. It will protect you and help you establish yourselves. I know when you landed and I have already taken the liberty of buying your house and making sure you have established names. Rory, the records of your graduation still stand, you can work as a nurse. I lied a bit, just for you."_

"You never lie."

_"As I said, for my companion." _Gene smiled.

"Thank you." Rory smiled back.

_"You are most welcome. This will lead you to your home if only you ask it. It will serve as a sort-of communication to me. If you leave my link open to it, I will still be able to send files to it. You won't be able to talk back, unfortunately, but, if you wish, I will be able to send you videos, messages…only once in a while. I'm breaking too many laws of time anyway." _

"You mean…we may get to meet your daughter?" Rory asked with a smile.

_"Yes, Rory. You'll meet your niece." _Gene nodded. _"I have to go, the Doctor's coming, but I needed to tell you that you weren't truly alone. I am sorry we couldn't protect you."_

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Geronimo." Amy grinned.

"Geronimo." Rory nodded.

_"I only have a minute left…so I'll send you something soon, I promise, maybe in a month when the baby's born. Also, know that you'll see us again, though we won't see you again. Trust me, it makes sense."_

"Wait! Gene, I have to tell you something!"

_"Tell me what?" _Gene asked pleasantly.

"There was this one mission with River and Kosch that I went on and I saw the future. I saw your future. A man showed me."

_"That's not possible." _Gene sighed. _"Very few can see the future."_

"He claimed he could."

"What are you talking about?" Amy demanded.

_"Who is he?"_

"He said his name was Dr. Simeon, the Great Intelligence. He said he knew your future better than anyone, better than you. He showed me what happens to you Gene, and everyone I've talked to from your future agrees that it's coming."

_"Funny, they've all been trying to warn me, none of them have been successful in telling me exactly what happens. I feel that the Great Intelligence is doing that on purpose. If he knows my future that means he's manipulating it so no one can stop it from happening. Whatever it is it is slowly becoming a very fixed point. Tell me, quickly."_

"Gene, you're going to fall into the trap. You're going to—"

_"Gene? What are you doing up? You should come to bed…with me."_

_"Who else would I go to bed with?" _Gene smiled at him.

_"Come to bed then…" _The Doctor said, walking onto the screen and wrapping his arms around Gene, placing kisses on her neck and running his hands slowly down her sides, sending a shiver down her spine.

_"Mmm…of course." _Gene agreed.

"Gene! Wait!" Rory shouted as the Doctor grabbed Gene's hands, dragging her off.

_"Doctor, one second." _Gene commented. _"I have to shut this off. I'll be in in a moment."_

_"Mm, don't make me wait too long, ." _The last word in the Doctor's sentence was unintelligible and in a language that made no sense at all to Amy or Rory._ "I may just drag you to bed."_

_"Is that a promise?" _Gene teased.

_"Always." _The Doctor winked, walking to the door. Gene turned to the camera and looked at it.

_"I have to go. I love you both. So does the Doctor. We send you all our love." _Gene grinned.

"Wait! Gene!?' Rory shouted. "Please, listen. They're going to trick you, they'll make you choose and you are meant to choose incorrectly every time. Please, listen when the D—" A sonic from the door shut off the screen. The Doctor had found a way to get her to come to bed. "Fuck!" Rory shouted. "Every time! It's like everyone in the universe is keeping her from hearing the truth. It wasn't anyone's fault, but River was right, it was fixed and the universe was doing everything it could to keep the fixed point fixed, with little interruptions to huge ones.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"It's Gene… Everything…it's ruined. Nothing will ever be the same again…"

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Ryn of Magic: I can tell you, that the choice is coming soon. I've written the choice, just not the aftermath yet. I'm working on it. :)**

**Skidney: Asante! :)**

**KatieTheBaka: I am very good at frustrating people, yes. :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Has begging helped you thus far? I'm not one to cave under pressure.**

* * *

A Child is a Miracle

Gene's back felt tight as she settled down into bed. The Doctor lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you feeling alright?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yes, back's a bit tight… I'm thinking tomorrow." Gene commented.

"Mm…tomorrow?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, because there's no way in hell it's going to be tonight, I am too fucking tired right now and I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sweetie, don't curse in front of our baby girl."

"I was just giving her fair warning. I will be very upset if she ruins my rest." Gene teased (half-seriously) before she closed her eyes, attempting to go to sleep. She and the Doctor had been upset since Amy and Rory had 'died', well that was an understatement, but it was true. They had both been upset, the Doctor more than her, Gene had had the time to prepare for it, to think about it, to come to terms, he hadn't and he didn't like endings. But life had to go on, especially with a baby on the way. They couldn't afford to be depressed and sad, they had a child to raise. While it was a travesty, they had to move on.

Gene fell asleep, but the Doctor didn't and couldn't no matter how hard he tried to. Gene said she'd have the baby tomorrow, he was anxious and worried. He kept rubbing Gene's upper stomach, feeling the baby kick against his palm. "Be good to your mom, please… She's trying to rest… Trust me, you don't want her to be angry with you, I've been there." The Doctor sighed. "You know, she's worried about your hearts, I keep telling her you're going to be fine, but she just doesn't listen. Did you know she's stopped eating everything with caffeine in it? Yeah, I know, crazy. But she does love you, so much and she's worried about you, so grow big and strong for both of us, alright? We want your hearts to get in sync. We care about you so much, and we really to love you. You know, mommy and daddy didn't think we'd have another baby. You are our miracle, did you know that princess?"

The baby kicked.

Gene winced in her sleep.

The Doctor gently touched Gene's lower back. Contractions. Gene was going into labor.

"She's not going to be happy with you, young lady…but don't worry, I'll protect you." The Doctor teased. He thought about waking Gene up, but he knew he should let her rest for as long as she could, get through as much of the pain subconsciously as she could.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The TARDIS hummed harshly and Jack sat up. He looked around his room and got out of bed, walking through the TARDIS quickly, not knowing what was going on. He made it to the console room just in time to see the Doctor walking with Gene into the med-bay. "Dad, is she?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to have a sister." Jack beamed.

"Stay out here."

"Yes sir." Jack smiled and nodded. The Doctor walked Gene into the med-bay and helped her lay down.

"Are you alright?"

"Been better." Gene muttered and grit her teeth through a contraction. "I told her to wait and she's not waiting like I asked."

"On the bright side." The Doctor whispered, stroking Gene's cheek. "We're going to have a miracle."

"Our miracle." Gene agreed with a smile.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Two hours passed and Jack was fine.

Three, he started pacing.

Four, he bit his nails.

Five, he nearly went into the med-bay.

Six, he started to panic. Time Lords simply didn't take that long to give birth, it wasn't normal, it was very abnormal and dangerous. But then again he'd taken a bit longer than normal…perhaps that was just the way Gene worked…maybe they were fine.

A sound broke through the sound proof walls in the TARDIS, by design.

A sharp cry.

A baby.

A miracle.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello, beautiful." The Doctor stated, holding his baby girl in his hands for the first time. She was small for a full-term baby. She was weaker than he remembered Jack being, but she still squirmed in his arms, bloody and crying out into the world, testing her vocal cords for the first time in little squeaks. The Doctor cut her free from her mother, using a cloth to dry her and cleaned her baby soft skin. Clean, perfect, and wiggling, he wrapped her in a soft, yellow blanket before gently placing her into Gene's tired arms. Gene's skin burned with a golden glow, healing her from the inside out. She still looked tired, but she was no longer a complete mess. The Doctor gently covered Gene in blankets before he washed off his hands and sat down next to Gene, wrapping his arms around Gene as she cooed to their baby. Their little girl wrapped her fingers around her father's fingers and squeezed gently. A minute old and a daddy's girl already. The Doctor was enchanted by her.

The Doctor whispered a name to the little girl and Gene followed suit, giving their daughter her true name and watching her glow gently gold.

"She's beautiful." Gene whispered, leaning her head against the Doctor's tiredly.

"A miracle." The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. "Mireya."

"Mireya." Gene agreed as the door opened. Jack walked in with a warm smile on his face. He slowly walked forward and knelt next to the bed. He looked at his father, knowing how protective he'd be of his newborn daughter. The Doctor smiled and Jack slowly reached up and stroked his little sister's cheek with a gentle finger.

"What's my sister's name?" Jack asked with a smile. He knew he wouldn't know her real name, it wasn't his place to know it, but he would know her normal name.

"Mireya." The Doctor smiled.

"It means miracle." Gene sighed.

"She is a miracle." Jack agreed. The Doctor smiled in agreement and kissed Mireya's forehead tenderly, he reached for his stethoscope and pressed it to Mireya's chest, listening to each heart for a moment.

"Her left heart is a little bit too slow, it's just a tad bit weak. Nothing to be worried about, isn't that right precious?" The Doctor asked, gently rubbing the back of her soft, tiny palm. "We're just going to watch you carefully and make sure you don't get yourself too worked up too much. You're going to grow up a little bit slower than most, but it will be fine, I grew up like that and I'm fine, see?" Mireya cooed gently. "Yes, yes I did." The Doctor smiled.

"She's going to be alright?" Gene asked hopefully.

"She'll be perfect. I'll be watching out for her." The Doctor grinned.

"We will. Yes, he's a bit protective. He's your father, that's what he does." Gene chuckled. "He protects us."

"Trust me, sissy. We have the safest family ever. We all stick together, and nothing ever tears us apart. You'll grow up so safe and so loved. I know I did." Jack grinned. "Those two right there, they love you so much, and I love you. I'm you're big brother and I'll always protect you." Jack promised. Mireya cooed. "Yes, I am handsome. You have good taste, but you are not to even look at men until you're three hundred at least."

"I agree." The Doctor nodded.

"Don't worry, Mireya, I'm sure they'll grow out of this craziness." Gene soothed.

"Not going to happen." Jack and the Doctor insisted.

Time Lords were most protective over their Mates, first and foremost, but Time Lords in general were very protective over the women in their family. Gene and Mireya were the most protected people in the universe, surrounded by people who would destroy that universe to find them.

"We're family…and we protect family." The Doctor promised, kissing Mireya.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**KatieTheBaka: Smiles for now...**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: The choice is in the next chapter, just so you know. Then the effects of it are going to start filling this story. I'm so sorry. I can't promise anything.**

**I'msorrymylove: Heard that!**

* * *

The Bells of Saint John

"They call him the mad monk, don't they?" A monk asked as they walked down the stairs with a torch in their hands.

"They shouldn't. He's definitely not a monk." The abbott stated. They walked into a room to see a man, sitting in a chair with a monk's hood covering his face, a painting was next to him. A girl was standing behind it, a baby wrapped in her arms. "Ahem. I'm sorry to intrude, but the bells of Saint John are ringing." The woman looked at the man who stood up quickly, throwing off his hood.

"I'm going to need a horse." The Doctor insisted. "Gene?" He and the woman with the child fled the room quickly, hand in hand.

"Is that her?"

"The woman twice dead, and her final message. He was drawn to this place of peace and solitude that he might divine her meaning. If he truly is mad, then this is his madness."

"That was a woman, and a child."

"I told you, he is no monk. That was his child, and his wife."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello?" The Doctor asked through the phone. Gene stood back slightly, cradling Mireya in her arms. She was three months old, sprouting fine golden-blonde hairs like her mother. In fact, the more she aged the more she looked exactly like her mother. The only bit of her father she seemed to have were his eyes, but the Doctor was fine with that, ecstatic, in fact. Jack slid down towards the TARDIS slowly, standing next to his mother, protective, even if the other men in the room were monks.

"Ah, hello. I can't find the internet." A voice called.

"Sorry?"

"It's gone, the internet." Clara complained. "Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"

"The internet?" The Doctor asked with a slight nod.

"Yes, the internet." Clara said as though it were obvious. "Why don't I have the internet?"

"It's twelve oh seven." The Doctor stated.

"I've got half past three. Am I phoning a different time zone?" Clara wondered.

"Yeah, you really sort of are." The Doctor nodded, looking at Gene strangely.

"Will it show up on the bill?"

"Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?"

"The woman in the shop wrote it down. It's a help line, isn't it? She said it's the best help line out there. In the universe, she said."

"What woman? Who was she?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know. The woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it sort of be there?"

"Look, listen, I'm not actually, it isn't…" Gene kicked him.

_Help her! _

"You have clicked on the wifi button, yeah?"

"Hang on. Wifi…"

"Click on the wifi, you'll see a list of names. You see one you recognize."

"It's asking me for a password." Clara stated before there were mutterings on the other side.

"Is it an evil spirit?" the monk wondered.

"A woman." The Doctor replied. The monk crossed himself instantly.

"We're not that bad." Gene sighed heavily.

"Hang on a mo. Run you clever boy and remember one two three…"

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes, looking at Gene.

"We've got to go." Gene nodded in agreement. "Time to go, Jack."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Right. Don't be a monk. Monks are not cool." The Doctor said as he rushed to get dressed.

"And you're just realizing that now?" Jack wondered. He was holding Mireya in his arms, gently swaying back and forth with her. He had affectionately started to call her 'Ray' whereas the Doctor had nicknamed her 'Mira', Gene was the only one of them who still called her by her full name on a regular basis. She was quiet and small, curled up against her brother in a little blue dress. Her feet were covered in little boots that Jack had brought her. She hated it whenever they were off and would fuss until they had been slipped back onto her tiny feet.

Gene slid into the room, wearing a baby blue dress that matched Mireya's and walked down the stairs to help the Doctor slip on his coat. He turned and smiled at her, kissing her tenderly. "Better?" He asked.

"Mm, much better." Gene grinned.

"You look sexy." He said, looking her up and down.

"Could you please refrain from undressing my mother with your eyes?" Jack demanded. "Please not in front of Ray."

"I can't help it, she's just so perfect." He grinned, kissing down her neck.

"Oh God…" Jack looked away and covered Mireya's eyes.

"I have something for you." Gene said, opening a box that had a bowtie in it.

"Geronimo." He smiled at her as she slid it on, re-tying it around his throat, perfectly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah-ha! Clara! Clara?" The Doctor called as he and his family stood on the porch.

"Hello?" Clara called back.

"Ah, see? Look, it's me. De-monked. Sensible clothes, my wife's here, my son and my daughter." The Doctor ran his finger across Mireya's cheek. "Do they get any cuter than that? Can I come in now?"

"I don't understand."

"Something's wrong." Gene whispered.

"You just open the door." Jack insisted.

"I don't know. Where I am. I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me where I am. I don't know where I am." Gene pulled out her sonic and opened the door. The girl was lying on the ground, unconscious. "I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice shouted, panicked.

"Clara? Clara?" The Doctor called. Jack instantly put Mireya in Gene's hands and knelt next to the girl, feeling very protective over her, not quite understanding why.

"I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am." Clara's voice called. Gene looked at the robot and pointed her sonic at it, stopping the upload and reversing it.

"Walking base station. Walking wifi base station. Hoovering up data. Hoovering up people." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Oh no, you don't." Gene snapped, grabbing a laptop with her free hand and breaking every record in two-handed-typing with only one hand. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not this time, Clara, I promise. I'm not letting anything happen to you this time." Gene promised.

"Okay. It's okay, it's okay. You're fine. You're back. Yes, you are. Oh yes, you are." Jack smiled when Clara breathed, he gently stroked her forehead and kissed it, tenderly. "You're going to be fine." He promised. He picked her up and carried her to her room. The Doctor and Gene looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

That wasn't normal. He hadn't even flirted with her.

Jack flirted with everyone, even his own parents.

Why not a beautiful girl like Clara?

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I like your house." The Doctor commented.

"It isn't mine. I'm a friend of the family." Clara stated, sitting next to him and handing him a mug.

"But you look after the kids. Oh yes, you're a governess, aren't you, just like—"

"Just like what?" Clara asked.

"Just like. I thought you probably would be." The Doctor shrugged.

"There were four of you." Clara commented.

"Gene's putting Mira to bed and Jack is having a bit of a meltdown for some reason, don't know why. I'm guarding them and working on this." The Doctor said, nodding to the robot.

"Are you going to explain what happened to me?"

"There's something in the wifi." The Doctor stated.

"Okay."

"This whole world is swimming in wifi. We're living in a wifi soup. Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the wifi, harvesting human minds. Extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the world-wide web. Stuck forever, crying out for help."

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara wondered. "What's that face for?" She asked when he looked at her laptop with a face that most people knew was a 'this is bad' face.

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer, maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Re-write them."

"Why would you say that?" Clara inquired.

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the internet, and you just made a joke about Twitter." Gene said, stepping out of the TARDIS and standing behind the Doctor, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"How's Mira?"

"Sleeping soundly." She promised, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Oh. Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did all that come from? And where in the hell did you come from?" Clara asked Gene.

"You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back, which I very much doubt you'll be allowed to keep." The Doctor stated.

"Look." Gene warned. A man stood at the lamp post across the street, too still for her comfort.

"All three of us inside that box, now." The Doctor ordered.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked.

"Look, just get inside."

"All of us?"

"Oh, trust me. You'll understand once we're in there." The Doctor insisted.

"I bet I will. What is that box, anyway? Why have you got a box? Is it like a snogging booth?"

"Clara— A what?" The Doctor asked.

"Is that what you do, bring a booth? There is such a thing as too keen."

"I have a Mate, thank you very much. There will be no snogging of anyone except for her. Well, Jack might kiss you, he's a bit too keen if you ask me." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Doctor…" Gene warned.

"What's going on? What's happening? Is the wifi switching on the lights?"

"No, people are switching on the lights. The wifi is switching on the people." Gene stated. The man's head turned around to prove that he was just another robot.

"Oh, wonderful." The Doctor commented.

"What is that thing?" Clara asked.

"A walking base station. You saw one earlier."

"I saw a little girl." Clara protested.

"It must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Ah! Active camouflage. They could be everywhere." The Doctor said, looking around.

"Doctor, watch the lights." Gene warned. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What's going on? Our lights are on and everyone else's off. Why?" Clara asked.

"Some planes have wifi." Gene commented.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked.

"We must be one hell of a target right now." Gene chuckled.

"Gene, you, and me, box, right now." The Doctor insisted, pulling them both into the TARDIS. "Yes, it's a spaceship. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. No, I don't have time to talk about it." The Doctor stated as he and Gene began to work on the controls.

"But, but, but, but it's—"

"Shut up, please. Short hops are difficult." The Doctor stated.

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger." Clara said with wide eyes.

"Right, come on." Gene said, walking to the door with the Doctor, gabbing Clara as she went.

:We're going to go back out there?"

"We've moved. It's a spaceship. We flew away."

"Away from the plane?" Clara wondered.

"Not exactly." Gene answered. They stepped outside onto the plane.

"How did we get here?" Clara demanded.

"It's a ship. I told you. It's all very sciency." The Doctor stated as they walked up the aisle, pulling himself up by the backs of the seats.

"This is the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?" Clara asked, looking at the people.

"Asleep. Switched off by the wifi. Never mind them." Gene said, opening the cockpit door with her sonic.

"What is going on? Is this real? Please, tell me what is happening!" Clara shouted.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my Mate Gene. We're aliens from outer space. We're both a thousand years old, we've got two hearts and I can't fly a plane! Can you?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"No."

"I can." Gene smiled, grabbing the controls and pulling up. The Doctor mimicked her, feeling her knowledge flooding him.

"Did you actually know how to do that before grabbing the controls?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"I had a guess." Gene shrugged.

"Whoo! Would a victory roll be too showy offy?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"I'm not that good." Gene commented.

"What the hell's going on?" The Pilot asked as he woke up.

"Well, I'm blocking your wifi so you're waking up, for a start. Tell you what, do you want to drive?" The Doctor asked as he shut off the wifi.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Mate?" Clara asked, looking at the Doctor and Gene as they sat on a rooftop. "What's that? You good friends or something?"

"No, it's our culture's word for marriage, only bigger and better." The Doctor explained.

"We share the same soul, we're perfect for each other. Living without each other would be the worst sort of misery."

"Share the same soul?" Clara asked skeptically.

"Of course we do. We're perfect for each other, we were meant to be since our births." Gene and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Okay, that was a bit freaky." Clara commented.

"We can read each other's minds." Gene shrugged. "Not that creepy once you get used to it."

"And who was that man with you?"

"Our son, Jack." The Doctor nodded.

"He looks as old as both of you." Clara said slowly.

"He's in his fifties…very young still." Gene nodded. "He stopped aging at about our age. Sometimes we have to say he's his brother. Ignorant people…"

"Okay…and your daughter, is she like five or something like that?"

"No, three months. She's beautiful too." The Doctor smiled. Time Lords were especially close to their daughters. It wasn't about feeling more love for them than for their son, it was a protective instinct, just as it was that Gene was so close to Jack. Fathers were very close to their daughters and mothers close to their sons, loving every child just as much as the other.

"Okay then…" Clara sighed.

"You'll get used to it." Gene chuckled.

"Why's your son not out here… I mean, I know you put the girl to bed, but where's Jack?"

"I think something upset him, I'm not sure what it was. He isn't normally upset easily." Gene said concernedly.

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning. What's the point in that?" Clara asked suddenly.

"Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?" Gene asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round. They've got to be close. Definitely London going by the signal distribution. I can hack the lowest level of their operating system but I can't establish a physical location. The security's too good." The Doctor commented, working on Clara's laptop.

"Are you two aliens?"

"We are. Yes, okay with that?" Gene asked.

"Oh, yeah. Think I'm fine."

"Oh, good." The Doctor smiled before looking down again.

"Why do you have an American accent?" Clara inquired.

"Because I spent a long time living there. I'm too stubborn to give up the accent. This guy on the other hand has some strange obsession with the UK, ever since he was little."

"Humans, humans are fascinating, the UK bit just happened, I landed here." He shrugged.

"So, what happens if you do find them? What happens then?" Clara wondered.

"I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there. Gene can though. She knows the future pretty well."

"You know the future?"

"At the moment, no." Gene responded.

"So you don't have a plan?"

"Oh, you know what I always say about plans." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"He never has one." Gene teased.

"People always have plans." Clara countered.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose they do. So tell me, how long have you been looking after those kids?" The Doctor asked.

"About a year, since their mum died."

"Okay. Why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? You don't really seem like a nanny." Clara reached for the laptop.

"Gimme." Clara insisted.

"Sorry. What?"

"You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location."

"Yes." Gene answered.

"I can do it."

"Oi, hang on. I need that." The Doctor said when she ripped it out of his hands.

"You've hacked the lower operating system, yeah? I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Pop off and get us a coffee."

"If I can't find them, you definitely can't. We should really let Gene try."

"They uploaded me, remember? I've got computing stuff in my head." Clara explained as she and the Doctor fought over the laptop.

"So do I."

"I have insane hacking skills."

"I'm from space and the future with two hearts and twenty seven brains." The Doctor insisted. Gene laughed.

"And I can find them in under five minutes plus photographs. Twenty seven?"

"Okay, slight exaggeration…" The Doctor nodded as Clara won, taking the laptop from him.

"Coffee, go get. Five minutes, I promise."

"The security is absolute."

"It's never about the security, it's about the people." Clara answered, typing away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Go on, take a look. I do love showing off." The waitress said to the Doctor and Gene.

"Just let me show you what control of the wifi can do for you. Stop!" A little girl called, and everyone stopped.

"We saw what you can do last night."

"And clear." The girl stated, and everyone left the coffee shop.

"We can hack anyone in the wifi once they've been exposed long enough." Kizlet said on the TV.

"So there's one of your walking base stations here, somewhere close." Gene stated.

"There's always someone close. We've released thousands into the world. They home in on the wifi like rats sniffing cheese."

"I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but the people of this world will not be harmed. They will not controlled. They will not be—" The Doctor started in an angry voice.

"The people of this world are in no danger whatsoever. My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free-range, human minds. He loves and cares for humanity. In fact, he can't get enough of it."

"It's obscene. It's murder!" Gene protested.

"It's life." The woman stated.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Clara's head was laying on the table as Gene and the Doctor sat there comfortably, Gene in the Doctor's lap. Gene was typing away quickly at the laptop, controlling the robot that was in the shape of the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed and nibbled at her neck. "Stop…I'm trying to work." Gene said, but a smile crossed her face.

"You don't really want me to stop." He insisted, kissing down onto her shoulder, his hands wandering on her legs.

"You could be arrested if you go much further." Gene commented.

"Not like we haven't been arrested for worse." The Doctor whispered.

"You know I really am trying to focus. I am trying to save Clara's life."

"That's easy. You save lives all the time. Can you do it amidst distraction?"

"No! I can't I admit it, I admit defeat, just stop." Gene said when his hand crept higher.

"Mm, it's surprisingly easy to defeat you."

"Only for you." Gene chuckled. "Ooh! And I've got it!" Gene beamed at him. "I've saved them."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Come in." Gene called after she heard a knock on the door. The Doctor was rocking Mireya in his arms, cooing to her and playing peek-a-boo with her.

"So, you come back, do you?"

"You didn't answer my question." The Doctor stated.

"What question?" Clara asked.

"You don't seem like a nanny." Gene commented.

"I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left, and during that week—"

"She died, so you're returning the favor. You've got a hundred and one places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you? That's why you keep the book." The Doctor commented. Mireya sucked on one of her hands and held the Doctor's finger in her hand tightly.

"I keep the book because I'm still going." Clara insisted.

"But you don't run out on the people you care about. Wish I was more like that. You know, the thing about a time machine, you can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors."

"Does this work?" Clara asked. "Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?"

"It is not a snog box." The Doctor stated. "Well, only when Gene and I are…well, pretty much anytime we're in the same room together. Maybe it is a snog box. Are you coming?"

"Come back tomorrow. Ask me again." Clara smiled.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, I might say yes. Sometime after seven okay for you?"

"It's a time machine. Any time's okay." Gene rolled her eyes.

"See you then."

"Clara? In your book there was a leaf. Why?" Gene asked.

"That wasn't a leaf. That was page one." Clara grinned before she left.

"Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are." Gene commented, sending the TARDIS into the vortex.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The upcoming chapters will be shorter than normal. There are several reasons for that and I think that once you read them, you will understand why. I just wanted to make sure that you knew these chapters are shorter for a reason, and it's not to jip you or anything like that, I do have valid reasons for it.**

**If I feel a chapter may be too much for those of you with delicate palates I will warn you with a note at the beginning. If you feel like you can take violence of a variety of natures then continue on, but don't complain if it was too much, as I will warn you if something bad is coming. **

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**502: Here it is... Such a simple thing. An anti-climax actually, but it makes sense.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Jack and Clara will not happen. Jack is and always will be Ianto's Mate. Clara and Jack have a different sort of relationship... :) I promise Mireya will be fine. Mireya will live well. I promise we will all know who Clara is later, if you all don't guess it before I actually post it. Mireya will be perfect. I can't promise anyone else's safety. **

**Skidney: Thank you! :D**

* * *

It Was a Tuesday

Gene walked into Jack's room and sat on a chair as he stared into the fireplace that cracked as the fire lit the room. "Hello, mother." Jack commented.

"I can't help but notice you don't like being in the same room as Clara, care to tell me why?" Gene wondered.

"I don't know. It feels wrong to be around her, like I'm not supposed to be around her yet. Like we're meeting in the wrong order. Did you ever get those feelings, with Dad, with anyone?"

"I never got that feeling with your father. Whenever we met, it felt right. We just clicked together perfectly whenever we were in the same room together. Like the psychology of mimicking, we simply _were_ the instant we were around each other. We were connected."

"I feel connected to Clara…but I feel like I shouldn't know her yet. She doesn't feel like she's my Mate though…"

"Oh, heavens no. She can't possibly be your Mate." Gene commented. Jack suddenly turned and looked at her.

"Why note?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because I know who your Mate is already, and it isn't her." Gene smiled, thinking of Ianto. "I'd know your Mate anywhere."

"Tell me."

"No, you're young and you'll meet your Mate when you least expect it. Trust me, it's better to let the other half of your soul find you than it is to rush into something both of you aren't yet ready for."

"Stubborn." Jack teased.

"I'm your mother, I have every right to be stubborn." Gene chuckled. Jack sat down next to her and leaned against her side.

"Why does she feel so wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Gene sighed, wrapping her arm around him. "We'll figure it out, alright?"

"If you figure it out, would you tell me?" Jack wondered.

"Depends on what I find out." Gene chuckled.

"Mmm…Okay." Jack sighed. Gene kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm going to go see your father… I just noticed you seemed a bit off. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you're a man now and you can take care of yourself but I—"

"I never foresee a day where I won't want your console." Jack promised her.

"Thank you, Jack." Gene stood up.

"Out of curiosity… You named Ray after a word for Miracle. Hate to sound silly, but why Jack?" Jack wondered. "Of all of the names in the world, why did you call me Jack?"

"I didn't call you Jack. You did." Gene smiled at him.

"What does that mean?" Jack inquired.

"It means I knew you before you were born and I was so used to calling you Jack, that I named you Jack."

"You knew me before I was born?"

"I know everyone before their born." Gene winked before she left the room, heading for the nursery where Mira slept.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Mira were sitting on the carpet together. Mira was a year old, small for her age, and very rarely babbled. She was the quiet type, shy. The Doctor pressed his stethoscope to her hearts and smiled. "Your heart is getting stronger, Mira." The Doctor grinned. "You're almost all better! Daddy's so proud of you." He beamed, picking her up and cradling her in his lap. He kissed her forehead. Gene had been so worried about Mireya. She was growing slower than Jack had. It was slower than normal. By one year Jack had been starting to talk and associate colors and crawl. Mira was having trouble sitting up on her own. "Honey, she's going to be fine." The Doctor promised.

"I'm still worried." Gene commented.

"I know…that's because you're a good mother." The Doctor grinned. Mira grabbed onto the Doctor's bowtie with her tiny hand and held on tightly. She seemed to do that a lot, hold onto him. She loved being in her father's arms like no other. She turned her head into the Doctor's coat and a small smile filled her face.

"She loves you so much."

"She likes my bowtie, she knows bowties are cool." The Doctor chuckled. "Isn't that right?" Mira babbled the affirmative.

"She has your sense of fashion." Gene sighed heavily.

"But you're beauty." The Doctor grinned happily as Gene leaned against him.

"Da…" Mira muttered.

"See? She's going to be fine. She's just not growing up so fast. Just as well. I don't want her to grow up too quickly."

"Me neither." Gene agreed, kissing his cheek. "You'd better put her to bed or she'll be up all night."

"Mm. I know." The Doctor smiled and stood up, putting Mira into her crib gently, humming to her as he covered her in a blanket. She kicked her feet slightly in protest, she wasn't ready to sleep.

"No, no, honey, you need to sleep." Gene advised, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "Sweet dreams beautiful." She said, gently placing Mira's favorite stuffed cat next to her. "I love you."

"Love you, princess." The Doctor agreed, kissing Mira's cheek. Mira reached up for him and he held her hand. "Get some sleep, baby, okay?" He asked, kissing her hand. "We'll play tomorrow too." Mira pouted and let go before closing her eyes. Gene paused at the door, looking at her daughter before she shut the lights off and followed the Doctor. He pressed Gene against the rail in the console room and began to kiss her everywhere. "I think you and I have earned some well-deserved time to—"

The phone rang.

"Damn it." The Doctor sighed heavily.

"I'll answer it and get right back to you, sexy." Gene winked and walked to the phone, picking it up, feeling the Doctor wrap his arms around her, leaning against her back, tenderly planting kisses on her neck. "Hello, this is Gene Cooper."

"Smith…" The Doctor muttered against her ear.

"Smith." Gene agreed, then her smile disappeared. "Are you alright? Oh God… Yes, I understand, of course I do. I'll be there. I promise. I'll leave right now. Are…are you sure? Okay… I'll be there, I promise." Gene hung up and closed her eyes.

"What is it?"

"A friend needs help." Gene commented.

"Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Yes." Gene turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want you to go." The Doctor pouted. "I was going to treat you to a very lovely night."

"I have to go."

"You don't have to go, Gene. You always have a choice."

"I suppose I do. I promise I'll be back in five minutes and we can spend the rest of the night making love." Gene promised, kissing him.

"What is it?"

"I need to break into a building. You know I'm good at that." She winked.

"Indeed." He smiled.

"Come on, I need to go get some supplies. Walk with me?"

"Always."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene had a pair of swords on her hips and a bag on her back, full of an arrangement of things. Her clothes were black, easily able to hide in the shadows. Gene typed in the co-ordinates on the vortex manipulator and looked up at the Doctor. "I'll be back in five minutes. Go to sleep, rest, you won't even notice I'm gone." Gene promised.

"I don't know… I'm just worried. I feel… I don't want you to go." The Doctor said, shaking his head before grabbing her hands. "Stay, please, just stay."

"I have to help—"

"No, you don't. You have a choice, wait until morning, think about it. You don't have to help everyone all of the time."

"I do." Gene answered. The Doctor sighed heavily.

"I know." He nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Be careful."

"Always." Gene promised. "I'll be back in a few minutes, unless I make a mistake and end up here in a few days, like someone I know." She teased.

"Hey now…" The Doctor scolded. Gene moved to press the button that would take her through time but she paused to smile at him.

"I love you."

"I love you." The Doctor grinned back before Gene disappeared.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Wow, you got here quickly." A voice said simply.

"I'm not my husband." Gene chuckled before hugging the woman. "I'm so sorry."

"I need your help, they took her, my daughter. I need you to help me get her back."

"We'll get her back, I promise. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back to you, Donna."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

_"How can we stop this?" Koschei asked._

_"We can't… So many have tried and failed." River frowned._

_"But it's just a simple choice! Time can be re-written!"_

_"It was always going to be a simple choice for her. Nothing grand or huge could trick Gene, she's too smart for that, it had to be something simple, something small to put her in the right place at the right time, which really was anytime and anyplace where she was alone. It had to be a choice she'd faced many times and always answered the same way. It had to isolate her. Where no one saw it coming and her Mate couldn't protect her." River frowned at the Master, tears running down her cheeks. "The Great Intelligence wanted her alone to destroy her. He's tried for so long, but someone always stepped in. Now he can do it. He can destroy the Doctor by destroying Gene, without physically touching her. He just needed to switch her path, only a little…and she'd never make it…she…she'll never be the s-same…"_

_"This is the end of everything good isn't it?" Koschei asked, tears in his eyes._

_"This is the end of Gene Cooper." River agreed, before sobbing into Koschei's shoulder._

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No violence in this chapter. You'll all be fine.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: It was interesting, wasn't it? Such a simple choice really. If anyone wanted to get Gene on her own, just ask her if she'd go help her friend. Easy choice for her that she'd never find to be a threat.**

**Ryn of Magic: Donna could have called the TARDIS at any point in her time stream and, yes the older Donna does have a daughter. I did skip the Snowman for a good reason, but you'll have to figure out why on your own. I predict that that chapter will one day end up in the outtakes. I am also skipping the Rings of Akhaten because the next chapter occurs right after that episode, before Clara goes home. Clara is around, she just doesn't seem to show up in time.**

* * *

When Co-ordinates 'Slip'

Gene flashed the scanner on the wall with a flashlight, before laying a thin piece of plastic over the top of it, making a strange shape with her hand and pressing it against the scanner. The door opened and Gene smiled, putting the plastic in her bag as she and Donna stepped into the basement of a huge complex, tucked away in the north where very few people would find it. There were cells in the room, and guards all around. Gene pushed Donna into a corner and both of them waited, glancing around.

"So you trust me?" Gene asked.

"Yes." Donna nodded.

"Go find your daughter, I'll distract the guards."

"The Doctor wouldn't approve of you being alone." Donna commented.

"He doesn't approve of much else aside from me being at least four feet from him." Gene chuckled, pulling out the swords from their sheaths. "Donna, I'm one of the strongest fighters in the universe, I'll be fine. Run, go quickly, and use my sonic to get her in the cell, meet me to the east of the south exit."

"Alright…be careful."

"I will be." Gene promised. She stood up and walked down the main hall, where every guard was. "Hello." She called. Guns were drawn and aimed at her.

"Who are you?"

"Stay where you are or you will be incinerated!"

"Oh, fellas… I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only. I am going to ask for your cooperation, and if I don't get it, I won't be afraid to hurt you."

"You can't hurt us. You're outnumbered." Gene laughed.

"I am a mother and a child is in danger and I'm a Time Lord. The fact that I'm a Time Lord alone should tell you something, I survived the Time War. You think you outnumber me? Do the math again." Gene insisted darkly. "Now, are you going to be good or do I have to use force?"

"Shoot to kill."

"Yeah, I saw that coming." Gene commented, running into the group before any of them could shoot her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene looked down at the guards with a small smile. When you don't want to kill someone, swords that have a poison that causes deep sleep is a good friend. Gene shook her head slowly, stepping over them. "Morons." She sighed, slipping the swords away. She made it to the door and someone grabbed her wrists slamming them against the wall. The vortex manipulator sparked slightly, shocking Gene, but it didn't hurt.

"You killed them, now I'll kill—" Gene made three moves and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. "Moron." Gene said again, sighing and shaking her head. "I was serious about the Time Lord thing… I was in the war you know, and I pretty much one it." Gene shook her head and walked past him before heading out of the building as quickly as she could. She found Donna and the cute two-year-old and hugged both of them.

"Wha—you look like you didn't do anything." Donna commented with wide eyes. "Not a hair out of place."

"I'm just that good." Gene smiled. "They'll sleep for a couple of hours. They're rogue agents of another race, I sent a signal to their masters, they will be removed from this planet by their own culture, what happens to them is up to their own justice system now." Gene smiled. "You're free." She smiled at the little girl. "There's a helicopter, courtesy of Torchwood, that's about to land in five minutes. They'll take you home."

"What about you?" Donna asked. Gene raised her arm.

"I promised someone I'd be home in five minutes." Gene winked, typing in the exact place and time she needed.

"Thank you, Gene." Donna sighed, hugging her.

"No problem." Gene hugged her back. "Be good Lucy." Gene smiled at the little girl before she looked up at Donna. "Did you—?"

"Name her after your daughter? Yes…" Donna nodded.

"Thank you." Gene said, a small smile on her face.

"Go one home, you deserve some rest."

"Oh I'm not getting rest. The Doctor and I have plans." She said with a wink.

"Don't you always?" Donna chuckled.

"'Bye Donna."

"'Bye Gene."

Gene looked down and pressed the button on her vortex manipulator.

"No! Don't! Stop!" A voice yelled as a woman ran around the corner.

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"Where is she?"

"Gone." Donna commented. "Why?"

"I ran as fast as I could…but I couldn't… Oh God…" The woman cried and disappeared like a wisp of smoke.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene saw the inside of the TARDIS briefly before she felt the vortex manipulator shock her and the scenery began to change. "Doctor!" Gene shouted. Suddenly she was in another place, a place completely foreign to her. Her wrist burned and she ripped off the vortex manipulator. She scanned it with her sonic and frowned. It was dead.

She couldn't get back to the TARDIS.

She would have to find another way.

She looked around the room at the architecture but didn't recognize it. She had the vague idea that she wasn't too far into the future of the universe. The technology seemed a little bit simpler then some of the more advanced civilizations she knew of.

She spotted a sensor and disabled it, hoping it would buy her more time to get her bearings. She opened the door and stepped into the world, standing on a ledge and looking down. All sorts of people were in a huge cavern, working. Digging and mining. They were thin, falling apart, just skin and bones.

Slaves.

Gene had landed in a place with slaves…and she looked nothing like the taskmasters.

This would be difficult.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No violence in this chapter. You'll all be fine.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Katie the Baka: Three "whats". Are you the tenth Doctor by any chance?**

* * *

A Cry on Wednesday

The Doctor and Clara stood in the console room. Jack was in the corner, holding Mira and playing with her. The Doctor had been terribly worried all day. Gene hadn't come home. He would have known if she died or was hurt mortally, but it wasn't like her to stay gone, not when she promised five minutes.

"She'll be alright." Clara promised. "She's a tough girl. "Every time I've met her she's been brilliant."

"I know…it's just… Maybe—"

_"Doctor!" _A shout echoed in the TARDIS.

The Doctor whirled around, but no one else moved.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently, looking for her.

"What is it?"

"I just heard her voice. She was here." The Doctor stated.

"We didn't hear anything." Jack shook his head.

"I'm her Mate. I can hear her even when she isn't completely here… Something's happened to her." The Doctor stated with wide eyes. The Doctor flew around the console quickly, flipping switches and levers quickly.

"Doctor, I'm sure she's fine." Clara insisted.

"No, something is very, very wrong. She yelled my name, she was scared… I can feel her still calling my name from…somewhere."

"That's impossible. If she's in a different time she'd have to be—"

"Calling my real name." The Doctor agreed worriedly.

"His real name, what does that mean?" Clara asked, looking at Jack. "Like his birth name?"

"Exactly. The power of a name… it transcends time. Time Lords names forge deep connections between Mates." Jack commented, shifting away from her, uncomfortably. She was still…wrong. Something about her was wrong.

"Gene isn't safe, there's something wrong." Outside of intimate moments, mental communications, and extremely frightening circumstances the two of them had agreed to not say each other's names, for fear that someone might overhear them. Gene was in trouble. They landed quickly and the Doctor ran outside. Donna was walking towards a helicopter with a little girl. "Donna!" His voice was practically a growl.

"Doctor?!" Donna turned and looked at the Doctor with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" The Doctor demanded.

"Where's who?" Donna asked with wide eyes, suddenly feeling very frightened when he grabbed her tightly. She knew he was mad, and she knew what he was capable of when he was angry.

"Gene!" The Doctor snapped. "Where is she?"

"Dad, I'm sure mom's fine."

"You were the last person to see her, Donna. Tell me where she is!" He said yanking on her shoulders angrily.

"She should be with you. She said she was going back to the TARDIS, back to you."

"Damn it… I knew something was wrong I could feel it. I shouldn't have let her come here…"

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna asked.

"She's lost, and she's scared. Ever since I heard her voice I can feel it, I can sense it. She's hurt and she's terrified. I need to find her. You have to help me."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD8

The girl in black slipped through the caves quietly, her hood covering her face. She hid as much of her pale skin as possible, to keep people from thinking she wasn't one of them. The girl was undeniably stealth and smart. When she came to a door only one of their kind could open, she accomplished it in less than a minute.

"Shall we kill her? She seems too smart." One man commented in a deep voice, looking at the second highest ranking officer in the complex. Ilhab was out on other business, so his brother Nahsteen was in charge.

"No…she's strong. We'll have her work in the mines. Bring her to me, unscathed, for now." Nahsteen smirked.

He watched as fifteen men burst into the room the girl was in and her head swiveled around quickly, not in panic, no, her eyes were calm, eyes of a warrior.

"I do like this one." Nahsteen chuckled. "I like the ones who can fight, it's more fun that way, seeing them helpless." The tentacles that protruded from his shoulders twitched in anticipation, his nearly black skin was dewed slightly in sweat, watching the girl kill ten of his soldiers before one got the best of her, trapping her and restraining her. A few minutes later a door opened and the man dragged the girl in.

"Let me go!" The girl struggled against him.

"We found weapons on her, sir." The man said.

"Did you?"

"Yes, she killed ten of us…"

"My, my, you're a bit feisty aren't you?" Nahsteen asked. "And what are you here for?"

"Sir, this was found where she appeared." A man stated, handing him a broken vortex manipulator.

"What is this? Speak!" He ordered.

"It's a vortex manipulator. I was going home. It broke and I was trying to get away when your men threatened me. If you wish this to end civilly I suggest you let me go before more die."

"Ooh, spoken as a warrior with importance. Tell me, why should we fear keeping you here? You can't escape and we need strong workers, and we can see you're quite strong."

"You don't know me." She chuckled. "I'll escape, and if I don't, I know someone who will burn the universe to come and find me."

"What's your name?" Nahsteen said nodding to the man by the door.

"I go by many: Gene, Kaya, the Sage, the warrior."

"A warrior, that much was obvious by your gait." Nahsteen stated. "And who did you say was coming for you?"

"Someone who will destroy you."

"But they don't know you're hear. You simply vanished…what a pity." He smiled.

"If you hurt me, you will die the most painful death. Just let me go and all of that can be avoided." Gene said. Nahsteen nodded and Gene arched her back as a collar was put around her throat, a simply, black ring on the outside, but on the inside two needles pressed into her arteries.

"No one is going to come for you, Gene. You are a slave now. You will go to work in the tunnels, mining for Crasta and Vislin gems. If you mind your manners, you might get to eat."

"You can't do this!" Gene shouted, struggling against her captor and getting out, instantly she felt weak. She felt her strength dwindle to that of a human, something she hadn't felt in centuries. She couldn't expect to fight them.

"You see, I can." Nahsteen commented, standing and walking down towards her and looking her in the eye. "That collar of yours, it creates a toxin that weakens the body. You couldn't fight back if you wanted to."

"There's two needles though, what does the other one do?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Be good, and you'll never find out." Nasteen turned and walked back towards his throne-like seat. "You are hereby stripped of your name and titles. You are nothing now, just a servant. Is that clear."

"So many have tried to break me before, what makes you so sure you can?"

"Patience and dedication. I love watching the strong ones break."

"Well you better get ready to wait a long time." Gene said, her jaw set.

"As you wish." He held up a fist and a whip came down hard on Gene's back. "Welcome to hell. Enjoy your stay. Take her to the darkest parts of the caves, and give her her quota…but no ax, make her dig with her nails."

The men grabbed Gene and dragged her out of the room. She glared at Nasteen the entire way.

"Gene, I will love to watch you fall."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello." Gene said gently to the young woman who was covered in dirt.

"You're a new face." The woman replied gently, looking at Gene's still full body and the lack of blood, sores, and scars on her skin.

"Yes…where are we?"

"Cantia One." The girl replied.

"Biggest mining planet in the universe. Got it…" Gene sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years."

"Two years?"

"I'm quiet, they don't hurt me as much." The woman stated. "Most are dead within two months."

"How did you end up here? You're human, they have laws."

"Not when you're parents owe a debt." The girl sighed. "Lots of us were sold, one in every house in my town." They worked on a wall, Gene with her bare hands, the girl with a trowel.

"That's terrible."

"It's natural."

"No it's not." Gene stated. "This isn't natural."

"Shut up, bitch!" A whip came down on Gene's back, twice. Gene and the girl worked in silence until the taskmaster moved on.

"You didn't wince." The girl whispered.

"I've felt worse in my life." Gene shrugged. It stung, but it wasn't as bad as other tortures she'd been subjected to.

"I fear their punishments get worse." The frail woman said. "You will not be so strong for long…and with your pretty face, I'd be careful. You don't want to attract attention."

"Tell me, how much sleep are we allowed? If any?" Gene wondered.

"You're new, and hour at most before the rip you up again."

"Mm, better than I anticipated." Gene smiled.

"You're not planning on running are you? They've got the poison in you, the collar will inject it every day. You won't be able to run."

"They can't pin down what they don't understand." Gene commented, feeling her strength come back. She was burning the poison off faster than most aliens would. She was stronger. She could make it.

"You cannot win against them. So many have tried and failed."

"They haven't met me yet." Gene smiled gently.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter tonight.**

_**This one does contain sensitive materials. It is not explicit, but it is there. If you are sensitive to sexual violence, skip the second half of this chapter!**_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear!**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: This isn't the end. Trust me. The clue is in the name the Twelfth Doctor uses. **

* * *

Whore

Six escape attempts in three days, sixty-three beatings, and sixty four dead enemies made Gene quite the commodity. The slaves saw her as a mad martyr, a hero in a sense, her captors saw her as a hazard. Gene was beaten to a pulp, her back slashed hundreds of times, her wrists cut and bleeding, one lone bruise formed on her cheek as she was left hanging from a hook in the huge meeting room. Her back was decimated, black and blue and full of infected cuts. Her captives stared at her as she hung by her hands, her feet just beyond the safety of the ground.

"Sir, she's killed too many of us. She should die before she does any more." A man stated, glaring at Gene.

"I agree." Another stated. "We have to keep her at seven doses a day to keep her weak enough to work, that costs far too much. She isn't worth it."

"Burn her alive!" Another called.

"Yes, she will die." Nahsteen insisted. "Pull her down." They lifted her off the hook and pushed her to the ground, she fell limply, so full of poison she couldn't fight back. "Well, well… It seems you have beaten me after all. That's a first. You wore out your welcome before you could be broken. Such a shame. It seems when this man comes for you, you won't be here. Cryal?" a man stepped forward holding a box in his hand. "Feed her to the flame."

"Stop." A voice called. Everyone in the room dropped to their knees in a bow. "Who are you, young lady?" Gene spat on the man's shoes. "Ooh, spunky. How lovely. Who are you?" He asked, pulling her up by her chin.

"Gene." Gene answered, her jaw was stiff resolute.

"Hello, Gene. Haven't they beaten your name out of you yet?"

"I'd like to see them try." Gene scoffed.

"I like your spirit…don't know why, it's absolutely insolent…there's something about you. You wouldn't break the normal way would you? No…I can see it in your eyes, you've been through too much for beatings to break you. Tell me, what are her crimes, brother? They can't be numerous as she is obviously new here." Ilhab stated, letting go of Gene.

"She's killed sixty-four of our best men, tried to escape six times, and disobeyed orders. It takes five times the amount of the poison to keep her tame. She's not only a hazard to our way of life, but an expensive one as well."

"A strong girl, not something very common." Ilhab stated. "As rare as a flower on this rock. And you wish to kill her? You wish to give her the easy way out?" Ilhabe inquired.

"What do you suggest, sir?" Nahsteel wondered.

"I suggest a life sentence. Get her cleaned up and repair her back, beating her will get us nowhere, judging by the set of her jaw and the age in her eyes, figure out what she is, and send her to the doctor to have the treatment done."

"Yes, sir." A man grabbed Gene's chains.

"Have him do it while she's awake. Report to me all you find." Ilhab stated, taking the throne from his brother. "You know where to put her when you're done, then come directly here."

"Yes, sir." Nahsteel nodded before dragging Gene out of the room.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Brother…"

"Did she scream?" Ilhab asked.

"Out of pure horror."

"Women are so predictable. Take away their womanhood and they are terrified." Ilhab sighed. "What have you found?"

"It appears we have captured a Time Lady."

"Ooh, that's dangerous. Judging by the rumors of the universe that makes her that sanctimonious man's Mate."

"Dangerous how?"

"Time Lords…they are very connected to their Mates. He'll come for her, but I like danger." Ilhab chuckled darkly. "What else did you find?"

"She is impure—"

"Of course she is, she has a Mate, but for being a Time Lady she may as well be pure." Ilhab smiled. "Is she in my chambers?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded. "Do you wish us to wipe her past away?"

"No, I want her to have hope the first time. I want her to cry. When I'm through with her, I'll see her beg….then I'll take her past and her hope…and then we'll see how long it takes to break her." Ilhab stood up. "Goodbye, brother."

"If this Mate of hers comes after her, what are we to expect?"

"Death. Painful and horrible." Ilhab answered simply, walking out of the room.

8Warning8

lhab walked into his chambers, hearing chains rattling. He smirked and walked past the curtain, looking at the sight before him. "Not so confident now are you? You're just scared now aren't you?" Chained to bed was Gene. Her hands were shackled to the wall behind her and her legs were chained to the bottom posts of the bed. She was struggling, pulling at them, unable to escape. Her eyes were wide, her chest heaving in panic. For the first time since her capture she was scared.

"Please…don't." Gene whispered.

Nearly every race in the universe knew not to touch a Time Lord or Lady, whether they had been Mated or not. It was the worst thing a Time Lord or Lady could ever face. It was the worst sort of pain on every plane.

"Ooh, begging already?" Ilhab asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. He moved forward and ran his fingers down her side. She tried to pull herself away with as much force as her body held, but she could hardly move. His smile grew wider and he slid his hands down her leg. "You are beautiful, Time Lady… Why would your Mate ever let you out of his sight? It makes me question if he really loves you."

"He loves me more than anyone could ever love someone." Gene insisted, knowing what that demon was trying to do to her. He was going to try to convince her that the Doctor didn't love her and she would never believe that, never.

"They told me you were wearing this under those clothes…" He said, touching the dark blue bra she wore. She pulled back forcefully and her wrists ached at the movement. She was going to make them bleed by fighting him or break her wrists trying to pull away. "Was this for him? Did you get pretty for him? Oh, but he didn't want you did he? He just left you all alone for anyone to take."

Gene closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from forming. She began pleading, screaming the Doctor's true name in her head, knowing that even if he couldn't hear her, he'd feel her, he'd know she was in trouble, he would come for her. If she kept screaming loud enough, he'd come and save her.

Death would have been preferable to the fate she knew was closing in on her.

She needed the Doctor. She needed him to come for her, to save her, now more than ever before.

"Oh, you little whore…he's not coming for you. And if he does come for you he'll see the whore you've become and he'll leave you behind. He'll find someone who will be loyal to him."

"He loves me! He wouldn't!" Gene shouted. The man slapped her and then grabbed her face tightly.

"You naive little girl…" Ilhab shook his head. He stripped off his cloak and climbed on top of her, straddling her spread legs. She tried to pull away, yanking away, her wrists starting to bleed…but it was futile, no amount of movement would allow her to get away, she could hardly move at all. He leaned over her, licking the side of her neck. She wanted to vomit, she felt the bile rising and every inch of her body wanted to pull away. Every part of her was repulsed, she felt completely violated and the worst hadn't even begun. "You taste delicious, whore."

_Doctor please, hear me. Please… Please save me. I need you._

"He is missing out isn't he?" Ilhab asked, running his hands over every inch of her body. A Time Lady was explicitly forbidden, everyone knew that. You never touched a Time Lady without expecting a terrible punishment in return, but the woman in front of him, she was alone and her Mate hadn't the faintest clue where she was. That gave him plenty of time. She was free for the taking, and a very dangerous thing to take. He liked danger. "Such a beautiful creature left all alone…"

"Don't touch me!" Gene pulled away, but she hardly moved a centimeter, it was fruitless, there was nothing she could do. Even if she broke her wrists and thumbs she'd never be able to pull her hands free.

"You're going to learn very quickly, who's in charge, whore." The man said, ripping the two little strings that kept her bra covering her chest. Gen tried to pull away, tried to move, but she couldn't. Her eyes met the man above her one last time, a silent plea that would make anyone with a scrap of decency stop. He didn't. He touched her and gazed at the places only one man was allowed to see, only one man was supposed to touch…

Gene tried to get away, even though she knew it wouldn't help. She couldn't just sit there. She'd rather die a hundred times over than remain hopelessly trapped and utterly violated. She felt sick, sicker than she'd ever felt before. She wanted to run, wanted to hide, wanted to break free and run into the Doctor's arms. She still hadn't stopped screaming for him in her head, crying out for him, praying he'd come for her quickly. The only comfort Gene had left when the man above her pinned her down further with the tentacles protruding from his shoulders was knowing that the Doctor would come for her. He would find her. Any second he could burst in the room and kill the foul creature above her. The demon who was taking what only one man could have.

"He's not coming for you." Ilhab whispered into her ear, tasting her earlobe in a foul way. "Why would he come for someone so dirty? For nothing but a whore?" He asked, forcing himself inside of her to punctate his sentence.

Gene screamed.

Her wrists broke in sync as she tried desperately to pull away, to flee, to run, to do anything but witnesses the agony of the man thrusting into her, tearing her open, causing her to bleed, and making her impure…taking something that was something sacred to Mates, that was only between Mates.

It was the worst sort of agony. Her body ached everywhere, screaming in protest. Her hearts shattered at the thought of being disloyal to her Mate, even if it wasn't her fault.

It was pure agony in every sense, having her body defiled.

Being tainted.

Ruined.

Gene didn't even realize that she had started screaming the Doctor's name aloud. Pleading for him to save her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Ilhab smirked down at his broken, bleeding work. Loving the color of crimson against her pale skin. "You're such a pretty little whore…but those tears are extremely unsightly."

Gene barely managed to glare at him. She felt so weak, so dirty, so wrong. Everything about her still hurt, inside and out. He had purposefully defiled her in every way, touching every inch of her skin, forcing himself into every crevice…making her bleed, making her scream…

"I want you to be presentable to my friends."

Gene's eyes widened. She knew what that meant. There would be more. He would send others to taint her, ruin her. He was going to do everything he could to destroy her.

"You should feel grateful. I don't normally like the impure type… Be glad I made an exception with you, whore. You have received a great honor." He started to walk out of the room. "Do wipe that stubborn look off of your face, he's not going to save you now. No one ever will. You are tainted. You're _mine_ now." He walked outside and looked at the man standing there. "Wipe her past from her mind. Next time I don't want her to know that her Mate even exists. I want her alone in the universe. I want to break her…more."

"How much should I give her?"

"Give it to her until she forgets everything shy of her name, but even her name is expendable. I want her stripped of it, everyone who touches her will make her remember her place, make her see that she's nothing but a worthless whore. That's what she deserves." Ilhab smirked before walking away.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it took so long. I've been really sick. The light on the computer hurts my eyes and gives me a headache, but I thought I'd put this up for you guys anyway.**

_**This chapter is safe.**_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Ilhab is sick, I hate him, and he will suffer. **

* * *

The Doctor and Her Screams

Ilhab heard someone approaching and he froze, turning around. A man wearing a top hat and a very neat suit stared at him. "Who are you?" Ilhab asked, his eyes narrowing on the man.

"Pardon me, I wasn't sure whether you would see me or not. My name is Dr. Simeon. I am here about the Time Lady you are holding captive."

"Doctor?" Ilhab asked, grabbing a sword from the wall and holding it out.

"Not that Doctor, most definitely not." Dr. Simeon commented, leaning against a walking stick.

"What interest do you have in the prisoner?" Ilhab asked, not lowering his sword.

"The Lady's Mate and I have been feuding for some time now, and I wish him to suffer for all he's put me through. Nothing can make him suffer as she can. I am here to help you make her suffer." Dr. Simeon stated.

"We are making her suffer sufficiently enough."

"But you haven't successfully broken her faith in her Mate yet, have you?" Dr. Simeon asked. "In those moments when she can remember who she is, she still has faith in her. I can help you break her faith in him. I can help you break her trust, her faith in him. Because he will come for her, we both know it." Dr. Simeon stated, walking forward, toe to toe with Ilhab.

"What's in it for you?"

"This place is a fixed point. There is a certain amount of time you have to torture that girl and I want to ensure it's done properly. I want her Mate to suffer beyond everyone in the universe. I don't need anything in return. I just want them to suffer more than anything ever could in this universe… You can do that, with my help, you could make her forget her faith. You could watch her break as you so want to."

"How can you do that?" Ilhab asked, lowering his sword.

"I know what the Doctor looks like. What could break her worse than seeing him torment her when her memory is wiped? Just a few brief flashes of his face, quicker than she can notice them, but enough that her brain will recall his face. When she does remember him, she'll associate him with her pain. It will destroy her. She will break, she will fall apart at your hand."

"What does he look like?"

Dr. Simeon smirked.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene woke and the lights in the room were too bright for her. She winced and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to turn over, but she couldn't move and every single one of her muscles screamed in agony when she tried to move. She whimpered and ceased her movements. She could feel her wrist protesting, they were broken, she knew that…she didn't know how she knew that, but there were more pressing things on her mind at the moment, like the excruciating ache deep inside of her, between her legs.

She looked around and flashes of the past hit her.

Fifty men.

Some came in groups…

Some approached her alone…

Either way they violated her, laughed at her, and left her bleeding into the bed.

Her breathing sped up. She wanted to run. She needed to get away, but she couldn't even move…

It hit her suddenly. She didn't know who she was. She knew that her name was Gene, but she couldn't remember living anywhere else than the hell-whole she was in. She couldn't remember what sunlight looked like, even though she knew she must have seen it at some point.

She didn't know where she came from and how she knew what she knew half of the things she knew… Where had she learned half of her knowledge?

She didn't know who she was or where she came from… It scared her… How had she forgotten so much?

"Hello?" Gene called weakly. Her voice was hoarse and it ached. "Hello? Anybody out there?" There was nothing, not even a sound. Tears began to run down her cheeks. No one would be able to help her, she was alone.

"Trust me." Gene looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice. For a moment, she'd felt hope. What was it about that voice that had made her feel like there was hope?

The door swung open and a man came in, looking her up and down.

"All alone? We should fix that…"

"No, no! Please! I beg you, please don't do this." Gene pleaded, unable to move, none of her muscles would work with her, they all hurt too much, they were all exhausted with her struggles. She couldn't get away, no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't be like that, whore…and here I thought you were going to be a good girl today… Don't you know what happens to bad little girls?"

"Please…please…" Gene pleaded.

Less than a minute later, everyone within a mile of Ilhab's chambers froze. A high scream filled the air, full of terror and desperation. The slaves looked down at the ground before continuing their work…there was nothing they could do.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Feeling a little bit better today...still feel like dying...but you know, better.**

_**This chapter is safe.**_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Kill Ilhab...the Doctor does everything he can. It's not his fault, I promise.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: They will pay, eventually. I can tell you truthfully that this Gene will learn to trust the Doctor. As mentioned several times before, she's very strong and stubborn.**

**Skidney: No, he's going to hate it.**

**KatietheBaka: I respect that you may not like me at the moment and appreciate your well wishes. :)**

* * *

Looking for Gene

"Donna, I need you to tell me everything." The Doctor insisted, his hands still gripping her tightly.

"I don't have anything to tell you, she was here and then poof."

"Doctor!" Jack yelled, running from a helicopter with Ianto at his side. Ianto didn't look the same as he had, but the Doctor instantly know it was Ianto, the way Jack held him made it quite clear. Jack was in his fourth regeneration as he made his way quickly to him. "Be quiet for a minute, I'm here to help." Jack stated. "Boy," he said, looking at his younger self. "Go and get your sister Mireya and get into that helicopter."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it! That's an order." The older Jack stated. He looked at Clara and he and Ianto both smiled fondly at her. "Hello, Clara…" Jack smiled warmly.

"Dear Clara…" Ianto agreed with watery eyes. Jack turned to Ianto.

"Keep me and my sister safe, but for God's sake don't let me touch you. Don't take us to Torchwood, anywhere but there." Jack advised him. "Donna's going with you."

"How do you know that?" Donna asked.

"I've already been through it." Jack said as his younger self appeared, holding a small bag with Mireya's things in it and Mireya in his arms.

"I don't understand…" The young Jack stated.

"You need to keep Mireya safe, that's your job."

"But I need to find my mother!"

"I understand, but do as I say, now. That girl in your arms is precious." Jack insisted. The young Jack made his way to the helicopter.

"Donna, where did Gene leave from?" The Doctor demanded.

"Right there." Donna said, pointing to a spot in the ground. The Doctor moved forward and stepped into the spot.

"Time energy, I can feel it. She was here, a minute ago…but she could have been whenever she is now for a much longer time than a minute." The Doctor stated.

"Go, Donna." Jack insisted. Donna nodded and left, heading for the helicopter. "I'll go and open up everything on the TARDIS, she may be able to track the signal." Jack nodded.

"Reflect the signal through me, it will make it stronger, easier for the TARDIS to detect!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes sir!" Jack called back, running into the TARDIS. Clara followed him.

"Who are you?" Clara asked as Jack worked.

"I'm Jack."

"No, Jack was someone else." Clara protested.

"I regenerated a few times. I'm a lot older than the version you just saw of me. I'm the fourth version of myself." He was still handsome, an Irish lit to his voice and a five o'clock shadow that fit him well. His dark hair was spikey.

"Then you know me?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I do. I know you better than you know yourself, Clara." Jack stated, flipping several switches, glancing from the console to the scanner quickly before pressing several buttons.

"That's comforting. Where's Gene?"

"I don't know." Jack stated. "I haven't been this far yet. I'm just as clueless as everyone else. I've heard that this is the worst day… I just hope the stories aren't true…" Jack whispered. "If they are, my father isn't the only one who will have blood on his hands today." Jack looked up at the scanner and his eyes widened. "Perfect! My father added just enough strength to the signal that we can trace it." Jack's eyes widened a second later. "DOCTOR! I'VE FOUND HER!" They had a location, but the time was skewed. Gene's trail was too old to get a perfect lock, but it would be close.

An instant later the Doctor was in the TARDIS and they were leaving.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

They landed quietly for the first time in years and the Doctor was pained that heard absolutely nothing from Gene. He grabbed a black cloak from beneath the console and looked at Jack seriously. "Every bit of security here needs to fall."

"Clara and I will do it." Jack nodded, taking Clara's hand. "Please bring mom home." Jack stated.

"Always." The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS into a deep mine. He walked slowly through the throng of servants who chipped away at the walls, searching for treasures. They winced away from him as he passed and his eyes widened at the scars and fresh wounds on their bodies. Gene was in here somewhere. If they touched her, he'd kill every last one of them. He moved forward slowly, gently touching the woman in front of him.

"Sorry, sir..." She said, bowing her head, not looking at him in the eyes.

"No, no...don't do that. I need to ask you a question." The Doctor stated.

"Anything you need, sir..."

"I'm not a slave owner... I'm here to help." The Doctor told her, taking down his hood and lifting her chin.

"You are?" Her eyes went wide, and she smiled. His skin was pale, not dark like the men who forced them to work.

"Yes, shh...they'll overhear." The Doctor said looking at the men who held weapons in their arms. The Doctor wasn't there to free slaves. He was there to save Gene, but he knew that if they had touched her the slaves would be freed because every last one of their masters would die a painful death.

"What do you need?" The woman asked.

"I am here to help all of you, but I need to find someone very specific first. Someone very important to me. Do you know who this woman is?" The Doctor asked, holding out his psychic paper. Gene's face was portrayed on it for the woman to see.

"Yeah, nice lady... Helped me when they wanted to punish me..." The woman nodded, a sad look crossing her face.

"That sounds like her... Where is she?" The Doctor wondered urgently.

"She's Master Ilhab's favorite." The woman frowned.

"What does that mean? Where is she?" The Doctor demanded, pulling up his hood again.

"As I said...she's his favorite... Which isn't a good thing."

"Where can I find her?" The Doctor asked harshly, shaking the woman.

"In Ilhab's chambers... Hopefully he hasn't killed her yet...or destroyed her completely..."

"Take me there." The Doctor ordered.

"Okay…" The woman said, slightly frightened of the very angry man.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Clara, take this." Jack said, giving her a gun.

"Why?" Clara asked, looking down at it with wide eyes.

"I'm going to shut off everything, as soon as I do they will be coming for us."

"That's comforting." Clara said with wide eyes.

"Hey…" Jack said, gently lifting her chin. "Look at me. I promise I'll protect you, no matter what, okay? You'll be safe."

"I will?" Clara asked.

"You'll be perfect." He smiled warmly at her, pulling her into a hug. Clara hugged him back, never feeling more comforted than she had at that precise moment. "You alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Clara nodded.

"Everything's going to be fine."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The woman led the Doctor through the minds, keeping her head down as she walked so that anyone would think she was just doing her master's bidding as they walked. She slowly led him up the stairs that wound for nearly four hundred feet before she stepped out onto a landing.

"Do you think you can save her?" The woman asked the Doctor.

"I know I will." He said in a dark voice. "No one will stand in my way." The woman said nothing, but her head fell a little bit further. She led him down a corridor and stopped suddenly.

"I can go no further. My collar will kill me if I make another step. I know the door lies somewhere down there." She said, pointing down the hall. "I believe it is the last door."

"Thank you." The Doctor ran forward.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I hope she's alright… She's a brave woman." The woman frowned before she turned and walked away. The Doctor ran down the hallway to the last door and pressed his sonic against the lock and it clicked. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was a huge room with curtains hanging over the doorways that were partially see-through. He pulled one aside and his eyes widened in horror and fury.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was feeling blue so I watched the End of Time...why didn't Gene jump out and save the Master? :(**

_**This chapter has graphic content in it, not necessarily of the act of rape itself (though there is a little description of it) but it has details of the damage done to Gene by the repeated assaults. If you feel the need to skip things of that nature...well not much of this is readable to you, as the condition Gene is in is a very prominent point of this chapter. There is some blood and guts as the Doctor does kill someone with his bare hands, but it isn't too detailed. **_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I promise, he'll die. I'm trying to feel better. Watching the Doctor...he's about to step into the glass and absorb the radiation for Wilf. "I can do so much more!" :(**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: He will kill them all. Two escape, but you've already seen those two die. The Doctor killed one of them in Demon's Run and John killed the other in the Alternative Universe where he and Sherlock live. So yes, they do all die.**

**Skidney: Me too... :)**

* * *

Broken

Lying on the bed was a broken body. Gene's hands were chained to the wall above her head, her legs were pinned, spread-eagled. Her skin was pale, her eyes were sunken, she had lost nearly ninety pounds, each of her ribs were sticking out. Her eyes were broken as her head was lolled to the side. Her skin was beaten and bruised, covered in caked semen and blood. Her once beautiful mane of hair was greasy and ripped out in several places. Her body held thousands of bite marks, whip marks, and hickies. She was breathing in small ragged gasps, her face twitching in pain as she stared off blackly, looking anywhere but up at the demon above her who continually thrusted roughly into her abused body, making her body and the bed she was tied to jolt with every movement.

Pure fury welled up in the Doctor. He ran forward and ripped the man off of Gene, tackling him to the ground and beating the hell out of him. Each punch held the full fury of a Time Lord, a fury that could only stem from the pain of a Mate. The man below him went from very dark skinned to having red blood flowing from his nose and mouth. "No one touches _my _Mate!" The Doctor hissed, his voice darker than it had ever been before. His fists slammed against the man's skull, forcing it to bang against the hard floor. His fingers felt the pleasure of the crunch of the demon's trachea. "You'll never touch her again!"

The man below him didn't answer, he was quite still. His skull had been fractured three times. His nose broken, his neck broken. His face was disfigured, mangled and very flat. The Doctor looked at his hands that were covered in blood and he quickly stood up. Gene hadn't moved an inch, but tears were rolling down her face.

"Sweetheart?" The Doctor asked gently, wiping his hands off on the comforter. He didn't want anything of them every touching Gene again. "Honey… My love?" He asked tenderly. He walked to her other side and looked down at her. Tears filled his eyes when he saw how broken she was. He'd been too late. He had failed in protecting her. She looked at him and blinked. "Hey… I'm going to get this collar off of you, alright?" He asked gently.

Gene didn't move.

"I'll take care of you, alright?" He asked gently. He pressed his sonic against her collar and it popped open. "I'm going to take this off, it looks like there's needles, it may hurt a bit, okay?" He asked.

Gene did nothing. Tears flowed down the Doctor's cheeks. He slowly pulled the collar off, pulling the needles out of her arteries. Gene didn't even wince. He threw the collar across the room and then unlocked the clamps that held her broken and bruised limbs.

"I'm going to get you out of here, alright? I'm going to help you, I promise." The Doctor said gently, pulling off his cloak.

Gene screamed, but her voice came out barely more than a whimper.

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to cover you with the cloak. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" The Doctor asked gently. Gene blinked up at him and stopped screaming. She closed her eyes and two tears fell. He gingerly slid the cloak onto her, covering her broken body before reaching out and picking her up, cradling her in his arms. "I've got you." The Doctor promised. "No one will ever hurt you again."

Gene had never been more terrified as she felt her body relax in the man's arms. She wasn't supposed to relax. She wasn't supposed to feel safe. He was going to hurt her, just like everyone else. Why did she feel safe when she so clearly wasn't? He was a monster, just like all the others.

"I'm going to make sure you're safe, I promise. You will be safe." The Doctor swore, carrying her down the hall. He climbed quickly down the stairs, hoping no one would notice him quite yet. He made it into the mines when a taskmaster noticed him.

"He's stealing the whore! Kill him!"

The Doctor ran faster than he ever had before, blasts missing him by mere inches as he made his way toward the TARDIS. Before he even got there the doors opened. He stepped inside and the doors slammed shut, the TARDIS took off instantly.

"Mom?" Jack asked worriedly, standing at the console with Clara.

"Is she alright?" Clara took a step forward but Jack yanked her back as the Doctor rushed toward the med-bay without a word. "Why did you pull me back?"

"He'll kill you if you go near her. I've seen him after someone punched her, Clara. Right now, he'd kill you if you stayed in the same room with her."

"He's that protective of her?" Clara asked with wide eyes.

"You have no idea."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor gently set Gene down on the bed, his eyes soaked with tears at the sight of her broken body. He gently stroked her face and she winced away from his touch. He pulled back and bit his lip. "Gene, I'm going to start an IV for you, alright?" The Doctor asked. "You're dehydrated, you need fluids."

Gene didn't answer him. He left her only for a moment before coming back and hanging a saline drip above her. He gingerly went for her wrist, but it was broken. He used the vein in her elbow instead. It was difficult to hit with the needle as it was small from dehydration. He took out a cloth and soaked it gently in warm water.

"Honey…do you mind…would you mind if I cleaned you up?" The Doctor asked gently. She continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, as though she couldn't hear him. "I'm going to clean you up, sweetheart, okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. He moved the cloak off of her and his knuckles went white upon seeing her body again. He was furious, beyond furious. He forced his anger down though and gently started cleaning Gene's abused skin. Semen was caked to her face, her chest, her stomach, her thighs, it seemed to be stuck to her everywhere.

The more blood and semen the Doctor wiped away he saw more bruises, taking shape as hands that grabbed her too tightly, tentacles that had wrapped around her in restraint, swelling lashes from whips, festering wounds from branding irons, cuts from too long nails, and bites from sharp teeth in soft flesh.

The Doctor pulled away from her, throwing up on the floor of the med-bay. The damage done to her was far too gruesome. It made his hearts break, his skin go cold and clammy, his stomach turn, his soul crack, the whole room was spinning. It was too much. How could anyone do this? How could they hurt such a good person?

Why did it have to be Gene?

Why his Mate?

Why his beautiful, sweet, innocent, perfect Mate?

He wiped off his mouth and stood up, tending to Gene again. He had to be strong for her. He had to be strong for her, because she surely was going to need someone to be strong for her.

He frowned down at her broken body. She'd fought so hard to get away, breaking her wrists in several ways and times, judging by the color and swelling of them. There was no way he could heal her completely, not without killing himself. He knew if he died, Gene would follow closely… That was how it always ended. If a Mate died, the heartbreak would drive the other insane, until they typically killed themselves.

His hands glowed gold and he touched her wrists, healing them before he started touching the bruises on her arms, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. He cupped her face gently in his hands and the bruises and cuts disappeared. She looked down at him, but didn't speak to him. His hands stopped glowing and he grabbed a gown for her, knowing that she wouldn't want to lay there, naked in front of anyone at the moment. He gently slid her hands into it and helped her sit up, sliding it down her body before laying her back on the bed gently.

"There you go…all cleaned up…" He whispered gently, stroking her cheek and pulling back when she winced. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He said gently. He didn't want to do what he knew he had to do next. He knew it was going to hurt her, but he had to know how to fix the wounds she had internally, and that would be invasive. "Gene…I'm sorry, but I have to put a sensor inside of you, okay? You have to tell me if it hurts okay? I'll stop if it hurts you, I promise. But I have to see how bad it is, so I can help you get better, okay? Do you understand?" The Doctor asked, looking her in the eyes. She didn't blink. "I'm sorry honey…just…you have to tell me if it hurts, okay? I'll stop." The Doctor's voice broke three times, tears running down his cheeks.

He grabbed the small device and gently lifted the gown Gene wore. He gingerly grabbed her leg and moved it slightly, slipping her legs open a little bit. Before he could get close to her her breath picked up in panic. He let go of her and pulled away, taking several steps away.

"Don't touch me!" Gene shouted in a still hoarse voice, fearful tears running down her cheeks.

"I won't, I promise. Whatever you need." The Doctor swore.

Gene couldn't stand the man touching her. It scared her. When he touched her, she felt willing to let him do whatever he wanted. It felt like she was compelled to trust him, but the only thought that came to her head every time he touched her was: _Ilhab's right, I'm nothing but a whore…_ She didn't want to willingly accept his touch. She didn't want to be a whore.

Why did his touch feel so strange?

So good?

Soothing?

It was wrong.

All of it was wrong.

"Gene, do you know where you are?" The Doctor asked gently. Gene looked around and her blank look showed how she hadn't a clue where she was. "Do you know who I am?"

Gene shook her head. He seemed familiar, too familiar…and that felt completely wrong.

"Who are you, Gene? Can you answer that?" The Doctor wondered gently.

"Whore… I'm a whore." Gene whispered in a broken voice.

Doctor felt as though both of his hearts had been thrown in a fire. Hot tears ran down his cheeks.

"No…no you're not a whore. Tell me your name."

"I'm not allowed to have a name." Gene looked away from him.

"Please…?"

"I'm a whore."

"No your real name. What's your real name?"

Gene didn't answer, she knew better. If she said her name, everything would get worse. She wasn't good enough for a name… She was just Whore.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter holds the damage inflicted on Gene during her stay. **_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: The Master and River won't show up. They know how hurt she is and that it takes a long time for her own Mate to get through to her, they figured that they would only hurt her if they try to help. In their own way they are trying to protect her further. Yes, Jack and Ianto's daughter is Clara Oswald. :)**

**Skidney: I sort of just want to hug her.**

* * *

Help Me

The Doctor spent three days trying to examine Gene, but she wouldn't even let him touch her. It was obvious that she didn't trust him, not even in the slightest. "Gene, I just want to help—"

"Go away!" Gene screamed. "Leave me alone!" Gene shouted, crying into her hands, rocking back and forth. She had refused every medicine except for the IV in her arm that was merely restoring her fluids. She wouldn't take anything the Doctor offered her, not even a blanket when she'd been shivering. She rocked in her bed, her hands over her head. The Doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. It locked, keeping Gene safe inside.

"Dad?" Jack asked, standing next to the console. Clara had fallen asleep, leaning against it. "What happened to Mom?" The Doctor didn't answer, he covered his face and slid down the wall, crying into his hands. "Oh God." Jack ran forward and wrapped his arms around his father, pulling him close.

"She's so hurt…and I can't help her. She doesn't trust me…she doesn't even know who she is." The Doctor sobbed.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"They raped her…hundreds of times." The Doctor whispered weakly, leaning against his son. There were no words Jack could say. He had known something bad had happened to his mother for a long time, but he never knew it was this terrible, and her never thought it had been that bad. "I can't fix her if she doesn't let me touch her. She could bleed to death internally."

"Maybe she needs someone else to look after her." Jack whispered. "I've dealt with traumatized people before. Odds are she held onto your image the whole time she was there, hoping…which means that she'll associate you with pain… She won't trust you for a while, father." Jack whispered, rubbing his back.

"I can't even think about someone else touching her. I'm so angry." The Doctor stated through gritted teeth.

"I know someone you would trust with her." Jack whispered.

"Who…?"

"Ianto…" Jack suggested. The Doctor scoffed. "Don't scoff at my Mate. Think about it." Ianto had always taken care of Gene, never hurt her in the slightest. Gene may just trust him.

"Why did you say Ianto?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I know Ianto has been keeping something from me for a long time…and I think this is it." Jack whispered before he got up. "I know when he started keeping his secret from me…so I know when to land this." He paused and gently ran his hand through Clara's hair gently, before turning to the console. The TARDIS didn't shift a bit, a perfect flight. That's why he was Captain Jack. "He should be out there. This is where he kept his memories from me."

The Doctor got up and walked out of the TARDIS, seeing a much younger Ianto that he had seen earlier standing on a porch. "Ianto…I need your help." The Doctor called.

"What with?" Ianto asked, smiling good naturedly.

"Gene." The Doctor barely managed to get out.

"She was just here a moment ago. She's fine Doctor, she'll pop back up." Ianto smiled warmly at the worried Mate. He knew that feeling all too well. Then Ianto noticed it. The pain, the agony, the anguish, the fear, the rage, the hatred, the hurt, the ache, the sorrow, the sadness, the grief… He'd never seen the Doctor look so heartbroken. "What is it?" Ianto asked, worriedly.

"I need you to help me save her…please."

"From what?!" Ianto asked urgently, going to the Doctor's side instantly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please…just…help me." The Doctor requested, tears running down his cheeks.

"Take me to her, I'll help you. I'll do anything to help you. We're family… It's what we do." Ianto promised, following the Doctor into the TARDIS. Jack looked up at Ianto with wide eyes, eyes full of warning and sorrow. The Doctor led Ianto to the door of the med-bay and froze.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." The Doctor told him seriously.

"What happened?" Ianto asked gently, grabbing the Doctor's shoulder.

"She needs someone to help her, but she won't let me touch her. She's afraid of me."

"Doctor…if I'm going to help… I need to know…you have to tell me what happened."

"She was held captive and they….they…"

"I understand." Ianto sighed heavily and opened the door. Ianto strode into the room and stopped, ten feet from Gene's bed. "Hello, Gene." Ianto smiled gently. "My name's Ianto Jones, I'm a doctor." Ianto stated. He'd had years of study, Jack had taught him so much and he'd gone to school several times, getting different degrees while he worked for Torchwood. It was true that he was a doctor. He never would have become one if it hadn't been for Jack. Jack had given him a whole new life.

"He needs to leave." Gene stated, glaring at the Doctor suspiciously.

"He's going to sit in that corner over there." Ianto promised. The Doctor instantly placed himself in the corner, sitting on the ground. "Do you mind if I walk over to you, Gene?"

"He's not coming over here?"

"No, he's going to sit right there." Ianto swore, smiling gently.

"Okay…" Gene whispered. He walked forward and stood next to her bed. "I don't know you."

"You don't?" Ianto asked gently, reaching for a scanner on the side table.

"No, I don't know anyone. I'm always alone."

"Do you mind if I use this scanner real quick? It's just going to take some simple things, heartrates, your blood pressure, your overall health. It will just give me a general idea of how you're doing. Would you mind? I'd just need your arm." Gene looked him up and down slowly. Ianto knew that look, but he'd never seen it used against him, it was calculating. She was calculating every one of his weaknesses and deciding whether she could kill him if she had to or not. She held out her arm. "Thank you, sweetie." He smiled at her kindly before pressing the scanner to her wrist gently.

"I don't like him." Gene said in a whisper, looking over Ianto's shoulder worriedly.

"Why not?" Ianto asked in a whisper.

"He makes me trust him." Gene frowned.

"He just wants to keep you safe." Ianto promised. "You're hearts are beating quickly and you're obviously malnourished. You're eyes are dilated." Ianto noticed suddenly. He grabbed a flash light and flashed it into her eyes before taking it away quickly. Her eyes didn't change. "You are as high as a kite, what did they put into your system?"

"I couldn't move." Gene stated.

"Okay, can you move better now? Are you feeling stronger?"

"Yeah…" Gene nodded slowly.

"So whatever they put in you to weaken you has waned, but something else is still wreaking havoc on you. I'm betting that it has something to do with your long term memory loss. What do you remember? Can you tell me things you remember?"

"My name…"

"What is your name, sweetie?"

"They didn't want me to say it. They got mad at me…"

"You're safe here." Ianto promised, looking into her eyes.

"Gene…my name is Gene."

"Okay…what else do you remember?"

"I woke up and I hurt everywhere…and…" Gene covered her eyes and cried into her hands. The Doctor stood up to move and comfort her but Ianto lifted his hand, motioning for him to stay sitting down. The Doctor reluctantly sat back down. Ianto didn't touch Gene, didn't move to touch her at all. He simply sat there and waited. He gave her all the time she wanted. Slowly she stopped crying and wiped her face.

"So all you remember is being there?" Ianto asked tenderly. Gene nodded. "Okay, so that means they must have given you something to tamper with your memory. Would you mind if I took a blood sample, to figure out what they did to you?" Gene winced away instantly. "No? Why not?"

"I don't…I don't like needles."

"Okay, I have something that you might appreciate." Ianto reached into a drawer, searching, thankful that the TARDIS knew what he needed. "See this? It uses air, not needles. It will feel weird, but it takes good samples. I'll only take two. Would you be alright with that?"

"Does it hurt?"

"It feels like putting a vacuum on your arm." Ianto said, wiping down his forearm. "Got to be sanitary." Ianto teased before he used it on himself. The vial was filled with blood, and closed before two other compartments closed, one looked like it had a little bit of skin tissue and the other looked to have a bone marrow sample. "It feels weird, and it leaves behind a ring, but it's not the Black Death, so it shouldn't be too bad." He said, showing her his arm. Gene shyly held out her arm.

"Alright, I'm going to take two of them. If you don't want the second one done then I won't do it." Ianto promised.

"Okay." Gene nodded. He cleaned both of her forearms before looking at her.

"Which one?"

"Left." She stated.

"I thought so." He smiled before taking the sample. He pulled away the device and gently placed a piece of gauze on the circle. "Doing alright?" Gene nodded, offering her other arm. "You're such a trooper." He smiled, taking the second sample before covering that circle and putting the samples in a place that would keep them fresh so that he could run tests on them later. "How are you feeling, Gene?"

"Okay…" Gene nodded.

"Now you may not like me." Ianto stated. "I'm sorry, but I know what they did, and I really need to check out the damage that was done internally."

"I need stitches." Gene commented gently, looking down.

"Would you mind if I looked?"

Gene shifted uncomfortably.

"You could get very sick, Gene." Ianto warned. "I'll be very gentle. I promise. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a scalpel. "Hold on to this." He stated. "If you ever feel like I'm doing something wrong, kill me, okay?" Ianto asked.

"I would kill you." Gene promised. Ianto smiled.

"I know." Gene put her legs on the bed and spread them slightly. Ianto grabbed a sheet and covered her from the waist down. "Let's keep you covered up, young lady." He smiled gently. "Alright, can you bend your knees for me?" Ianto asked. Gene did so, uncomfortably, holding the scalpel in her hand tightly, her knuckles turning white. Ianto grabbed one last gadget at the bedside before sitting down on the bed. "This will hurt a little, Gene. Okay? If you need me to stop, you know what to do." Ianto stated. He hated doing it, but he had to see what was wrong with her.

Instantly Gene's breathing quickened and her knuckles grew whiter, her bones nearly popping out of her skin.

"Okay honey, listen, this will stitch the wounds closed alright? It's going to hurt…alright?" He pressed the button and tears ran down Gene's face as she winced and closed her eyes tightly. "It's okay, it's okay…almost done." He promised. He pulled the instrument out a moment later and gently rubbed her knee. "You're alright, it's over…"

"It's not…" Gene shook her head, biting her lip.

"What do you mean, Gene?"

"That's not the…only place…I need stitches." Gene said, crying into her free hand.

"Oh, honey…" Ianto sighed sadly. "Are you okay with me fixing the other bit? Or do you want me to wait, we can wait?"

"Get it over with."

"Okay, sweetie." Ianto sighed. The damage was significantly less, only one stich was needed, but Gene still winced. "Okay, honey, you can put your legs down now, I won't need to look down there anymore, okay?" Gene put her legs down and pulled them closed instantly, pulling her gown down to her knees again. "Alright…" He sighed, putting the tool in a drawer so Gene knew he wouldn't use it again. "Can I have that scalpel back, Gene?" It took her a minute, but her fist uncurled and she slowly gave it to him. "Thank you. Alright, so any other aches or pains you have to tell me about?"

"It…inside of me…there's something wrong. They did something to me." Gene whispered.

"They did?"

"It hurts…it hurts to move."

"Where does it hurt, Gene?" Ianto wondered.

"Right here." She said, putting both hands an inch above her pelvis.

"Let's take a look then." Ianto said gently before he pulled out a scanner and held it above the spot, trying to figure out what was hurting her. The answer was obvious. The bastards had cut out her ovaries.

"That's why it hurts. They didn't want me to get pregnant so they did that?" Gene asked in an angry, hurt voice. "I always wanted children." Gene whispered as tears flooding down her cheeks. It took everything in the Doctor to not get up and wrap his arms around her.

"Do you trust me, even just a little bit?" Ianto asked.

"A little." Gene nodded.

"Okay… I'm going to heal you as best I can. I can't give back what they've taken, but I can take the pain away. I can help a little bit. Is that okay?"

Gene nodded.

"Alright." Ianto placed his hands where hers were and a golden glow covered his hands. It slowly began to seep into Gene's body before Ianto let go of the energy and pulled his hands back, looking slightly drained. Regeneration energy wasn't supposed to be shared outside of Mates, it wasn't easy to do. "Do you feel a little bit better? Physically at least?"

"Yeah…how did you do that?"

"I'm magical." He winked and stood up. "Listen to me, Gene. You've lost your memories, but you're safe here. I suggest you start keeping a diary and read it every day so you know where you are and you know that you're safe. These people will help you. Now, I'm going to talk to the Doctor, I want you to get some rest, alright?" Gene nodded.

Ianto grabbed the Doctor and left the room, taking a garbage can, and the blood samples with him. The Doctor looked at the garbage can strangely until the door locked and Ianto threw up into it as soon as Gene couldn't see. "Sick fucking bastards." Ianto snapped, wiping his mouth.

"Is she going to be okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Physically, she'll recover. I have to figure out what's blocking her memories, I'll work on it and get back to you."

"Why did she let _you _touch her?" The Doctor asked. "I'm her Mate, I should be able to take care of her."

"She's scared, Dad." Ianto said slowly. "When you touch her she can't help but trust you because you're her Mate, it's in her blood to trust you. It scares her because her body tells her she should trust you, but her mind has no idea who you are. Give her some time, she's just terrified, and she has every right to be." Ianto stated. "I'm going to run to Torchwood, give these samples some much needed tests. I'll send you my results… And Dad." He said, stopping the Doctor as he tried to go back into the med-bay to be with Gene. "Kill those bastards who touched her. Kill every last one of them."

"Thank you for helping her." The Doctor nodded. Ianto pulled the Doctor into a tight hug.

"Anything you need, call me, alright? I'm here for you, Dad."

"When did you start calling me dad?"

"When I Mated your son, never said it to your face until now… I've almost always called Gene mom though..." Ianto stated. "Go, watch over her… She should be asleep now. She's exhausted." The Doctor went into the med-bay and Ianto walked slowly down to Jack who wrapped his arms tightly around him. Ianto cried into Jack's shoulder. It hurt so much to see Gene in such a bad way.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Jack…" Ianto cried into Jack's shoulder, holding him tightly.

"Don't tell me…" Jack stated. "Don't tell me that you know about this. You have to keep it a secret."

"Okay." Ianto said, nodding into Jack's chest. He felt something strange stir in his mind and he looked at Clara who was somewhere between sleep and waking. "That's weird…why do I feel…?" He looked up at Jack.

"It is what you think it is." Jack nodded.

"I don't understand. How could we? We're both men, it's impossible." Ianto stated.

"Some Time Lords change gender when they regenerate." Jack shrugged.

"That would be weird." Ianto commented. "So…we have a daughter then?"

"Yeah…she's remarkable." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"I have to go work…get this figured out so I can help Gene. Take our daughter somewhere safe… Make sure they don't do anything stupid." Ianto warned.

"Always." Jack nodded.

"Kill them."

"It won't be a problem." A dark voice said on the stairs. The Doctor stood there, his eyes full of fire. "Leave Ianto, while you still have the chance." Ianto hurried away and the Doctor set off for revenge…severed as painfully as he could inflict it.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**50 Review spoiler at the bottom! :)**

_**Non-explicit violence in here... Last chapter with warnings that I know of. **_

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I will write the whole attack scene in the Outtakes story of mine. It will be there eventually, I promise.**

**Skidney: No... I agree with the Doctor though. He leaves them all in utter agony, locked in a constant state of decay, pain, and misery. Oh how I love him for that.**

**I'msorrymylove: Indeed. The Doctor is very BA, but so weak when it comes to Gene.**

* * *

Some Results

The Doctor picked the last alien up and pressed him against the wall. The man's eyes showed no fear whatsoever, only a small smirk adorned his face. "How's _my_ little whore? Still alive?" The Doctor threw him across the hall and the aliens' leg broke as he landed on it harshly. "Do you know how she _screamed_ for you? She screamed and screamed, but you _never_ came for her. Ooh, but her screams were so _pretty_. It was the sweetest music." The Doctor kicked him in the gut harshly. The alien was bleeding internally, blood spilling from his lips.

The slaves were watching in awe as Ilhab lay before the furious Time Lord. They had no idea that anyone could have fought their masters, especially not just one man who carried no weapons, yet everyone was left behind him, screaming in excruciating pain when it should have been a battle won within seconds. The Time Lord should have been dead, but his fury was so intense it had destroyed everything.

"How does it feel to know you will never have her again? That someone else knows the way her skin feels, the way it tastes? That someone else has had her? She'll never be yours again." Ilhab spat. The Doctor's eyes were full of fire and hatred, hatred that could out-burn all of the stars in the universe. "Oh, she felt _sooo_ good."

Ilhab screamed as his fingers broke, one at a time, slowly, painfully snapping.

"Do what you will! She'll _never_ be _yours_ again! Some part of her will always belong to _me_, to us!" Ilhab shouted as his femur was broken in two. "I hope that when she sees you she'll see me. I hope she thinks of me, dreams of me… I think she'll be screaming for me for a very long time."

The slaves turned away instantly, not able to watch the blood curdling image of blood and tissue being displayed at the bare hands of a furious Time Lord. A Time Lord who's Mate had been hurt… A Time Lord who had lost all sanity.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, stepping over the screaming men with no pity. Their screams sounded wonderful to him. They deserved to be punished. No one touched his Mate, never again. The phone rang and the Doctor picked it up. "Hello?" The Doctor asked. The phone was bloodied by his hands that were covered in the filth of the aliens.

"Dad? It's Ianto. Are you alright?"

"Just tying up some loose ends." The Doctor commented, looking down at his bloody shirt.

"Did you kill them?"

"No…I left them to bleed, some to burn…and others to scream for all eternity."

"Good." Ianto stated simply.

"The results?"

"She's been heavily drugged." Ianto stated. "A strange sedative to keep her from being able to fight back was pumped into her."

"What about her mind? Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Can she recover?"

"I've scanned her and looked her over… I've gone through her blood samples. She's lucky she hasn't lost her mind." Ianto commented.

"She has lost her mind… She doesn't…she doesn't know who she is." The Doctor said, running his hands through his hair, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Doctor, listen to me. I've run tests on her blood, this drug will start to clear out of her system in about a week. She'll have withdraws for about two months, going from knowing you to forgetting everything, but her memory will get stronger and the drug weaker. I foresee about two months of withdraws and then one bad memory lapse when the drugs leave her organ tissues about two weeks after her last lapse."

"Thank you, Ianto." The Doctor sighed.

"In the meantime be very gentle with her. Memory loss can be a very touchy thing, and remember she's terrified to trust you." Ianto whispered.

"Then how do I—…? How can I help her if she just pushes me away?" The Doctor wondered weakly. He knew Gene was in agony and that killed him, but he knew if he tried to comfort her he'd make her worse. He'd never been in that position, never been in a position where he couldn't comfort her.

"Doctor, let her come to you. Be nice and gentle, but don't get too close to her. Give her some space, but let her know you're there."

"You make her sound like she's a wild cat backed into a corner."

"That what's she is right now, Doctor… I'm so sorry." Ianto stated. "Listen, I'm going to do some more research on this poison. I'll call you if anything else comes up, okay? Take care of her, please. She's a mother to me."

"I will."

"And take care of yourself, Dad. I know how absorbed you can get in her. Remember to eat please."

"No promises." The Doctor said before he hung up. He walked into the med-bay and looked at Gene. She was sitting on her bed, her knees were pressed to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them protectively as she stared blankly at the wall. "Gene?" The Doctor asked gently, letting the door close obviously so she knew he was there.

Gene slowly looked at him.

"Do you want to eat? I can bring you food, anything you want."

"I can't." Gene whispered, looking away.

"Why not, Gene?" He really hoped that they hadn't trained her not to eat unless allowed.

"I feel sick." Gene whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she turned to her blank stare again.

"Maybe some soup?" The Doctor gently suggested. She was extremely malnourished, she needed something.

"No." Gene answered.

"Okay…" The Doctor agreed, backing off. It would do him no good to push her too far. "Do you want to sleep?"

She shook her head.

"You look cold, may I?" The Doctor asked gently, grabbing a blanket from the bed next to him and holding it out in front of him, showing here that there was nothing threatening about it. She looked him up and down cautiously before she nodded. He slowly walked forward and put the blanket over her curled up form before backing up several feet. "Anything else you need? I can give you a nicer room, anything you ask for you can have."

"I want to be alone." Gene whispered. The Doctor's hearts broke.

"Okay, you can be alone." The Doctor nodded. He walked to the door and flicked the lights off only to hear Gene's gentle protest. He flicked the lights back on and looked at her. "Do you want them on?" She nodded.

"Bad things happen in the dark. I want to see… They won't get me if I can see them coming." Gene whispered. "Doesn't matter… I'll probably wake up… No one would ever come for me, for a little whore."

"That's not true." The Doctor protested, anger filling him, not at Gene, at everyone that had hurt her.

"Isn't it? It was a great dream while it lasted…for what it's worth…"

* * *

**Much Love to you!**

**50 Review Spoiler: **

**From: Hide**

**"Wake up! Wake up!" Clara insisted, hovering over Emma. Gene was standing behind her, looking at the walls of the music room distractedly as Emma slowly sat up. "Open the thing." Clara demanded.**

**"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head.**

**"Don't be sorry. Don't be. What you did—"**

**"Wasn't enough." Clara interrupted Palmer. "She needs to do it again." Clara insisted.**

**"She can't. Look at her." Palmer pointed at the very weak version of Emma, sitting in the chair, the diadem-like machine off of her head, her hair a mess.**

**"She has to! We can't leave him!" Clara shouted. Gene's eyes widened and she looked over at the machine.**

**"I can do it. I'm strong enough. I have a brilliant mind." Gene said, rushing forward.**

**"Gene?" Clara asked with wide eyes. "Is it you?"**

**"You bet your ass it's me…for now, I have a very short window of time though. I can feel it. This relapse is big. It's the last one though, so that's something." Gene placed the amplifier on her head and squeezed her eyes shut harshly. "Doctor!" Gene called out. "I'm here! Please! I don't want to be alone, don't leave me here alone, come back, please. I need you. I need you so much and I'm sorry I can't always tell you that. I'm sorry that I forget…and I'm sorry that I'm still terrified of you being close even though I know I should trust you… I'm trying…I'm trying so hard…but I need you to help me, because I'll never make it without you. Come back, please. Follow my voice. I'll bring you home." Gene still hurt and she knew she was killing the Doctor, but she couldn't trust him. She hurt too much. Going back and forth between remembering everything and remembering nothing wasn't helping her heal, but she was trying. Every time she remembered him they worked tirelessly to help her trust again…and they were making slow progress, but Gene had a small amount of hope… Perhaps they would make it through the darkness after all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: They will work together for change. There is a brief glance at the real Gene for a moment. She's just as damaged as she appears, but she finds a way to find hope, stubborn as always. I am happy that he killed them too, well, left them to suffer. **

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

**Ryn of Magic: I will explain what happened to the slaves at a later point, I promise that they all get where they need to go safely and Gene has a hand in abolishing a lot of the slavery practices in the universe. **

**VampSlayer91: I don't appreciate what I'm doing to them either, but it has to be done when you think about it. It all has to do with the Silence and the Great Intelligence. The Great Intelligence wants the Doctor to suffer more than anyone else, which makes Gene a huge target, and the Silence don't want Gene to ever speak the Doctor's name (because they think that she's the only person who has it). So the Silence hurt her because of her knowledge and the Great Intelligence is striking at her through his manipulation of the Doctor and Gene's time-streams. I will do what I can with the happily ever after, not sure how this turns out yet.**

**Furthermore, I am so glad you like my stories. I mostly started writing for myself, to see if I could, but now it's people like you and everyone else who follow my series and send me messages and reviews and follow and favorite that make me really want to write for you guys! It makes me excited to sit down and write, whish is good for me and I'm glad I'm entertaining you guys with what started as a friend's dream. You know the girl who dreamt part of this story up read these stories and told me her mind was blown with all the twists I added. I'm glad she let me run with her dreams.**

**I don't know who is going to be the Lady in one of their regenerations, I probably won't know until there is a random scene where Jack and Ianto show up. Though, of the two of them Jack is more likely. Ha-ha Jackie, that's awesome. And I've written a whole ton on this review, but there was a lot to write back on. Anyways, thank you for the awesome review and thank you for stumbling upon and reading all of my stories. :D**

* * *

The First Week

The Doctor walked into the med-bay with a bowl of soup and he gently set it on the side table and sat on the bed across from Gene. Gene's nostrils flared and she turned her head, looking at the soup on the table. "It's been a week, you should probably eat, Gene." The Doctor commented. He'd learned very quickly to avoid words like need, have, and will. Telling her what to do made her seem worse and made her trust him less.

"It smells good." Gene whispered gently, looking at it with hungry, watery eyes.

"You can have as much as you want." The Doctor promised. Gene looked to her left at the small diary she'd been keeping when she hadn't been in a nearly catatonic state staring at the wall. She flipped open the first page and glanced at the Doctor before she slowly turned, putting her feet on the floor and sliding the soup closer to her. She took the spoon in her hand and lifted a small taste to her lips. She finished half of the bowl before she curled back up on the bed, too full to eat any more.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you feeling sick?" The Doctor wondered, afraid she might be ill after not eating for so long.

"I'm fine."

"Any memories coming back to you?" The Doctor inquired.

"Only the ones that are on replay…they never stop." Gene whispered, holding herself tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"Couldn't have been helped. I don't need pity." Gene stated, resting her chin on her knees.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can I take a shower?" Gene wondered.

"Of course you can. I can show you where a bathroom is." The Doctor said, standing up. Gene slowly made it to her feet, wobbling slightly, her balance was off. She hadn't stood up on her own in a very long time and her malnourished state didn't help her. The Doctor didn't reach for her to steady her as he so wanted to, but he did hold out his arm, just in case she wanted to take it, giving her a choice. When she didn't take his arm her lowered it and led her out of the room slowly, keeping up with her slow, shambling pace. She limped slowly behind him, making sure there was space between them for her to feel comfortable. Her insides still ached and every time she took a step she could feel the stiches pull at her wounds.

It hurt…but knowing how it happened hurt worse.

"Here." The Doctor said, stopping at a door. He slowly opened it to reveal a large bathroom. "No one else will be in there, you can have it all to yourself and the door locks, okay? You'll be safe in there."

"Is there a way…? Could I have…" Gene mumbled for a minute but decided not to ask the question.

"What do you need, Gene? I promised you could have anything you want."

"I'd like clothes…like underthings and pants…and a sweater maybe? Could I?"

"Anything you want." The Doctor promised. "One second." He smiled gently and walked down the hall, out of sight. Gene instantly stepped into the bathroom and looked around. There were no other ways in to the room, aside from the big, very heavy door that seemed to be made of a very strong metal. The locks looked sturdy enough. She stepped back out just as the Doctor came around the corner with a set of clothes in his arms. He gently set them down on the vanity and walked out of the bathroom, holding the door open. "Take as long as you need, alright?"

Gene nodded and stepped through the door, letting the Doctor close the door. She locked it quickly before sighing slowly. She took off the gown and looked down at herself. On the outside there were no real marks of the pain she'd suffered, aside from the obvious weight loss, missing patches of hair, and muscle decay. She didn't know if it would have been worse to have the marks or not…but she wondered how they had gotten rid of all of them. Doctor Jones and the Doctor hadn't seemed to put anything on her wounds, not the external ones. Gene slowly stepped into the shower and turned on the water, making it as hot as it would go.

It was just over the temperature that was comfortable to her and she was upset that it didn't get hotter.

She needed to be clean.

She needed the evidence scrubbed and burned off of her skin.

She wanted to feel clean again, at least for a moment.

She wanted to pretend that a simple shower could wash away some of the pain.

That somehow she could be real again, but she didn't even know what being real was like…

She couldn't even remember living a real life.

Somewhere in the middle of the violent scrubbing that left red marks all over Gene's skin, tears began to fall among the hot water, and the girl crumbled into a small heap on the shower floor, shaking, pleading, crying…

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the med-bay again, pausing when she saw the console room, not knowing what to think about it. The Doctor was sitting in the room, his back to her. "Do you feel better?" The Doctor asked, standing up.

"Who are you?" Gene demanded.

"I'm the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" Gene snapped. "I don't understand, where am I? Why do you have clothes that fit me perfectly? That even smell like me?"

"Gene—"

"How do you know who I am? I hardly know who I am!"

"Gene, you and I are very good friends. We grew up together, that's how I know you. We're on the TARDIS which is my spaceship. I have clothes that fit you because you used to live here."

"I don't remember any of this." Gene said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Is this some sort of trick? Some sort of game you're playing?"

"No…no it's not, I promise. I just want to help you get better, remember who you are, heal."

"I just can't stand—" her pupils dilated suddenly and she swayed where she stood. She ran forward in a klutzy fashion grabbing her diary and quickly writing notes down in her handwriting before her eyes went back to normal.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"No I'm not alright! I just want to go. I want to be on my own. I want—why do I have this in my hand?" Gene asked looking down at the journal in her hand and the pen that sat there.

_I've lst my memory…_

It was the last thing she remembered writing, but underneath it in her handwriting was another note.

_I rmember it now, but only for a moment, I can feel it fading. This place is safe. I'm finally safe. I'll be alright here, I just need to remember again. There is so much I don't know. It's fading again. The memories are goi_

The note was in her handwriting, with the first vowel of the second word taken out. An idea she put in play since getting the diary, to know when she'd written in it. The page she was on was the word in the first sentence of the entry that would lose its first vowel. Sure enough, she was on page two.

"I don't understand…" Gene whispered. "I'm so confused."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I wrote in this, the pen is still in my hand, but I don't remember writing it. In fact I don't remember coming over here… I remember standing over there, yelling at you…but now I'm here…and I've written something."

"It's the drug in your system that's making you forget your past. You must have remembered for a minute." The Doctor smiled gently… That was good news. The more she knew about herself, the better the Doctor would be able to take care of her.

"I—I want to be alone."

"Of course." The Doctor agreed, walking out of the room.

After the sentence that wasn't finished in very messy, rushed scroll that Gene knew only she could have written were two words. Two words that relieved her and terrified her.

_Trust him._

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**We may have a cover for this story by the next chapter! Whoo! It may be temporary, but it will be there. I have three people who are currently working on covers for this story, all of which will take turns on here and all of which will be on my blog. I will make sure you see all of them. :)**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, Skidney. :) How have you been doing?**

* * *

The Sanctuary

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently. Two weeks and Gene was flipping back and forth between being knowing and unknowing rapidly, spending nearly and hour in each side of her that knew who she was and the side of her that didn't.

"It's me." Gene whispered, looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving forward, his arms open.

"Don't." Gene stated, pulling back another step. "I'm sorry…but I can't. I'm scared."

"Okay… Come on…" The Doctor smiled, leading her to a room. He pulled open the door and they walked into a large grass field, a single tree stood in the middle.

"What is this?"

"The sanctuary. I built it for you."

"For me?" Gene asked shyly as they walked to the center, sitting under the tree, ten feet apart. Gene ran her fingers through the grass slowly.

"I thought it was an open space…you could get away any time you want. It would be easy for you to go if you need to, or want to. It's safe."

"Thank you…" Gene whispered.

"We can sit like this as long as you want. I figured it would help you…help you gain trust again."

"Thank you." Gene repeated, no smile filled her face, but there was a little emotion in her voice.

"You can talk…you can do whatever you like. You're safe here."

"I can do anything?" Gene asked, writing the conversation down in her diary so when she couldn't remember she'd still have a way to remember.

"I promise."

"I'm scared of everything." Gene said with tears in her eyes. "The dark, things that go bump, anything that touches me… It all scares me. And I know I should trust you, but I can't. And not being able to trust you is tearing me apart. I know that if I could just let you help me I would be better, but I can't let you because I'm scared. I'm scared of you."

"I don't want you to be. I won't hurt you."

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not terrified."

"Can I…?"

"You can do anything you want in here."

Gene slowly moved forward and the Doctor didn't move an inch. He knew moving would break what little trust Gene had built in him.

Gene gently reached forward and took his wrist in her hand.

"Don't move." She warned gently.

"I won't." He promised. They sat in silence and Gene smiled slowly. "What is it?"

"Your hearts, I can feel them beating." Gene sighed. "It's comforting." They sat like that for hours, Gene had her eyes closed just feeling. The Doctor moved ever so slightly, his legs numb. Gene's eyes flashed open and she yanked away from him looking around. "How did I get here? Where am I?"

"Sh, it's alright." The Doctor promised. A very vivid memory flashed through Gene's head and she got up and ran as far away from the Doctor as she could. She didn't trust him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene lay in her bed, looking at the shadows on the floor that seemed to move. She hated them. They made her feel weak, afraid. She got up and walked out of her room and started towards the Doctor's. She froze when she thought about the implications. Could she really lay in a bed with a man without panicking? "It's just the dark...turn around and go back to bed. Why are you so afraid of the dark?" Gene snapped at herself, but she knew her problem. She needed some sort of protection, some sort of comfort…and only one person could give her that. A tear slid down her cheek before she silently entered his room. Her eyes locked on his body instantly.

She walked to the foot of what once had been their bed and looked at him cautiously. She glanced at the door, memorizing where it was and took another step towards the Doctor. His eyes opened and he looked at her concernedly. "Gene?"

"Don't move." She ordered.

"I won't move." He promised gently. Making sure his body didn't move a single inch as he said that. "You're scared." He observed.

"I don't want to be alone... I'm scared of the dark... I feel like they'll come for me again."

"But you don't want to be here..." He stated, it wasn't a question.

"You scare me to..."

"Why? What can I do—?"

"I trust you too much...and it scares me."

"I would never, ever, hurt you." He promised, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Prove it." She challenged, her jaw set in defiance. She slowly she climbed onto the bed, staring intently into his eyes. "Don't you dare move."

"I won't... I promise." He stated. Gene bit her lip before putting one hand to his neck, feeling. _Triplet_, _four_. That pulse was real, it couldn't be fake, she knew it too well.

"I might kill you if you move." Gene stated.

"I know... I won't... I'll be whatever you need me to be, for as long as you want me."

"Stay where you are." She warned one last time before she slowly lay down, pressing her ear against his chest, listening to his hearts beat. She closed her eyes and gripped his night shirt, thankful he hadn't moved to hold her. She wouldn't be able to take it if he tried to hold her. She might have killed him if he'd tried to comfort her any other way than simply being there.

"Can you sleep?"

"If you don't breathe too hard... I think I might... I haven't slept...in so long."

"Get some rest, Gennie..." He whispered gently, breathing slowly, but never daring to wrap his arms around the woman he loved. He knew better. She was hurt, more deeply than she'd ever been hurt before. It would take time for her to trust in anything ever again, but he knew she would. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known. If anyone could make it. Gene could.

"Doctor?" Gene whispered.

"Yes, Gene?"

"Where's Mireya?"

"She's safe, living with Jack." The Doctor promised. "I took Clara home as well."

"Thank you…" Gene sighed before going completely silent, listening to the hearts beneath her beat.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**New cover! Whoo!**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: I'm glad you're doing well. I'm getting better. I can breathe today, that's a start. I hate it though because I've fallen behind with writing...but oh well... I'll catch up eventually.**

**I'msorrymylove: Don't you love how old spoilers come up? :) Mireya's going to come back soon, but Jack won't. I hope you like the cover. I may have a new cover soon, but they will both be on my blog for all to see.**

* * *

Cold War

Gene and the Doctor sat in the Sanctuary together, hand in hand. Gene couldn't handle much more than that, but she was making progress, and that's what mattered to the Doctor. She had told him everything. Yelled sometimes, screamed, sobbed, but through it she'd told him everything…ever time she'd been raped, every time they had hurt her. The words spilt out of her mouth, and she admitted she felt better after talking about it, about the pain.

It had been a month and a half and rarely she'd forget everything, forget where she was, who she was, and forget that she was safe. Her lapses in memory were typically hour-long episodes at about mid-day every other day. Sometimes she was calm, sometimes she tried to run from the Doctor, sometimes she cried, and one time he'd nearly been stabbed by a very frightened Gene when he had entered a room without warning.

"I want to go somewhere." Gene commented.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I want to travel. Let's get Clara, let's go somewhere."

"Gene, I don't think we can."

"Please? I want things to be normal." Gene insisted. "I need things to be normal…er anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's just spend one day acting like nothing happened. I'm tired of sitting here, worrying…being afraid. Let's do something to get my mind off of everything. Please…I need this…"

"I can't deny you anything…I never have been." The Doctor smiled gently.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No! Skaldak, wait! Wait, wait." The Doctor protested as Skaldak plugged himself into the hardware in the ship.

"He's arming the warheads." Zhukov called in warning.

"Where is the honor in condemning billions of innocents to death? Five thousand years ago Mars was the center of a vast empire. The jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time. They're still just frightened children, still primitive. Who are you to judge them?" The Doctor insisted. Skaldak unplugged from the system.

"I am Skaldak! This planet is forfeit under Martian law."

"Then teach them." Gene said gently, stepping forward. Everyone looked at her strangely, she hadn't said anything all day, hadn't touched anyone, and had refused to go near anyone (within five feet, that is) aside from the Doctor. "Teach them, Grand Marshal. Show them another way. Show them there is honor in mercy." Gene's voice had its calm, kind voice. It was the voice she only reserved when she needed someone to listen to her, to listen to reason and logic. "Is this how you want history to remember you? Grand Marshal Skaldak, Destroyer of Earth? Because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer. Five billion lives extinguished. No chance for goodbyes. A world snuffed out like a candle flame…" Gene whispered.

"You've been snuffed out." Skaldak insisted, looking at her. "You don't even seem real."

Gene gulped.

He was right.

She was nothing… Gene Cooper no longer seemed alive.

The Doctor was furious.

"All right. All right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself."

"A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?" Skaldak insisted.

"No. No, not you, all of us. I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshal. Blow us all to oblivion."

"You would sacrifice yourself? You're Mate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He should, in a heartbeat." Gene said.

"Mutually assured destruction." Skaldek said looking at Gene.

"Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Look into my eyes and tell me you're capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that? Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Come on. Face to face."

"Well, Doctor." Skaldak's face was revealed to both of them. "Which of us shall blink first?"

"I've faced greater horrors." Gene stated.

"You would blink if I took a step in your direction…you may even scream…or cry." He said his eyes narrowing on Gene. "You talk big…but you are weak… I see through you."

"Why did you hesitate?" Clara wondered, pulling the attention from Gene. "Back there, in the dark. You were going to kill this man, remember? I begged you not to, and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now? The Doctor's right. Billions will die. Mothers, sons, fathers, daughters. Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter. You sang the songs."

"Of the Red Snows." The submarine shook terribly.

"What's happening?" Gene asked, scared. The way the submarine shook…it reminded her of how the bed shook when the monsters came after her.

"My people live. They have come for me!"

"We're rising. We're rising!" Zhukov called.

"Six hundred meters. Five fifty-!"

"We've surfaced. Your people have saved us." The Doctor called. He looked at Gene worriedly. There were tears on her cheeks, but he knew he couldn't talk to her.

"Saved me, not you."

"Just go, Skaldak, please. Please, go in peace." The Doctor stated, moving closer to Gene, but not touching her. Skaldak disappeared.

"We did it. We did it!" Clara smiled.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship. I'll destroy us if I have to. I will destroy us if I have to. Show mercy, Skaldak. Come on. Show mercy." The Doctor pleaded, wishing he could hold onto Gene, make her feel protected.

"I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf." Clara sang to herself gently. The nuclear trigger disarmed itself and the Doctor sighed, happily.

"Now we're safe." The Doctor stated, smiling at Gene. "We're safe honey." He said when she looked up at him, confused.

"Where am I?" Gene asked, looking around with wide eyes. "Why am I crying? What have you done?!"

"She's forgotten." Clara whispered.

"I know…" The Doctor sighed. "Gene?"

"Who are you?" Gene said, backing up into the wall.

"I'm a friend." The Doctor stated gently. "Do you have your diary with you?"

"My diary?" Gene asked confusedly before she looked down at the bag that hung next to her hip. She slowly opened it and began to read through it, her eyes slowly widening in understanding. "Oh…"

"You alright?"

"I think so…" Gene said slowly. "I vaguely remember most of this. It's a bit of a blur."

"It's fine." The Doctor promised.

"I'm going to…sit over here, if you don't mind…"

"Whatever you need." The Doctor said gently. Gene sat in the corner and pulled her knees to her chest.

"If any one of you touch her, I'll kill you." The Doctor warned, looking at the men on the ship seriously.

No one went near her.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I did not write hide, the only real difference in Hide is that Gene helped the Doctor come back, which was in the spoiler and mentioned her. I will probably write it in the outtakes story later, but for now, it's gone. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but we have a few more pressing matters with Gene.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, my friend. :)**

**Guest: Gene is remembering everything now she's going to get a lot better, very quickly. It may seem unrealistic, but she is a Time Lady with a Mate and child, those bonds will help her heal quicker than most would. I'm sure she'll be fine for Trenzalore. Thank you! :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I don't think anyone will be able to be exactly who they once were after such an experience, but she will be better, stronger. Mira is in this chapter though, that should cheer you up. :D**

* * *

After Hide With Mireya

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently, walking up to her, making sure that his steps were loud so that she'd know exactly where he was.

"Yes?" She turned and looked at him.

"Are you…back?"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I'm glad I snapped out of it… It's probably because you needed me. I could sense that you needed me, so my body fought the poison."

"Good new though…"

"What's that?" Gene wondered.

"That's the last one…the last withdraw you'll have. Your mind's your own now."

For the first time in nearly two months, the Doctor watched as a genuine, warm, brilliant smile lit her face. "I get to really start healing…"

"I'm glad." The Doctor grinned at her. Gene slowly held out her hand and he took it gently, smiling as her fingers locked with his. She had gotten to the point where she could willingly reach out and touch people—well, him. She hadn't gone near anyone else, but she had gotten quite used to holding his hand. She'd even become comfortable enough to sleep in his bed without threatening to kill him, as long as she kept her head on his chest through the night, listening to his hearts beat.

"Me too… I don't want to be like this anymore." Gene nodded. "Can we sleep?" Gene asked gently, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Of course." He promised. He knew that she couldn't sleep without him there. She still had nightmares, and the only thing that was capable of soothing them was his hearts and his scent. It was the only way she could remember that she was really safe, not in the worst situation possible. Even though he knew she was uncomfortable, trusting him so much, he knew she needed him. They walked together to their room and the Doctor laid down on the bed under the covers, not daring to take off anything other than his shoes. Gene laid next to him, pressing her ear to his chest and closing her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Get some sleep, Gene."

"Sounds good to me, I did save your ass today."

"Did not."

"Did so." Gene promised.

"I would have found a way out."

"Not without my voice to guide you."

"You're right… I would be nothing without you." The Doctor agreed. He wanted to kiss the top of her head gently, to run his fingers down her back, but he knew that it would scare her, so he didn't.

Gene was nearly asleep when a phone rang loudly. Gene's eyes snapped open and she jumped.

"It's just a phone, Gene."

"I know." Gene nodded and got up, walking towards the console room. The Doctor sighed and followed her. "Hello?" Gene asked, picking up the phone.

"Mom? You're alright! That's wonderful!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, um…it's me. Are you okay? Dad never told me what happened." Jack stated. Gene looked up at the Doctor appreciatively.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gene lied.

"I'm sorry to call, but Ray is having issues."

"What kind of issues?" Gene wondered with wide eyes. "Is she alright?"

"She…she just seems sick… We've only been gone a few days, but she really seems sick, and she isn't. No fever, nothing, but she's more fussy than I've ever seen her and she cries and her hearts are still out of sync. I'm just worried and I don't know how to help her."

"It's me…it's my fault. She's worried about me and she's been away from me for too long. She needs her parents." Gene whispered. The Doctor moved around the console quickly, flipping switches as he went.

"Okay…I was worried I'd done something wrong. I really don't want to hurt her…and I felt like I was somehow."

"No, she just needs her parents."

"I hear you now, and so does Ray. You should have seen her, her head swiveled around the instant she heard the TARDIS. See you in a moment." Jack said, hanging up.

"Stay here." The Doctor stated, knowing how Gene felt. He walked out of the door and a few minutes later he came back with Mireya in his arms, closing the door behind him. He smiled gently at Gene and placed Mireya into her arms. Gene smiled gently and pulled the sniffling girl close. Mireya buried her face against Gene's chest and held onto her shirt tightly. Gene squeezed her daughter a little bit tighter as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS away from Earth once more.

"I'm alright, sweetie. Mommy's okay." Gene promised, gently swaying back and forth. Tears ran down her cheeks, it had been months since she'd seen her daughter and she missed her so much.

"'Tay." Gene and the Doctor froze, both looking at Mireya who pulled away from Gene and looked at her seriously. "'Tay hew." The first words out of Mireya's lips were a command. Gene wasn't to go anywhere. She was to stay right there with Mireya.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Never again." Gene promised, gently stroking Mireya's cheek. Mireya smiled and leaned against her mother, snuggling up to her. The Doctor put his hand on Gene's shoulder and Gene's arm twitch. He started to pull away from her. "No it's fine… I just, didn't see it coming. Sorry."

"You never have to be sorry about anything, Gene." The Doctor promised. "May I?"

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. The Doctor stood behind her, wrapping his arms around Gene and Mireya, holding them in his arms. This is what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to hold both of his girls and keep them safe. He didn't want anyone to hurt him. He wanted to be there for him every second, for as long as they wanted him, and keep them safe and happy and healthy.

"We should check her hearts."

"Mm-hm." Gene agreed. The two of them walked to the med-bay side by side and Gene went to put Mireya down.

"No." Mireya insisted, grabbing onto Gene's shirt tighter in her little palms.

"I had better not be hearing that word all of the time, young lady." Gene stated. "You may be able to use that on Daddy, but you won't always get your way with me." Gene's eyes widened. For a moment, she had sounded like herself, her real self. The Doctor smiled at her warmly.

"I think she just doesn't want you to let go of her. She must have sensed you were in trouble, she doesn't want to leave you because then you might be hurt. She's being cautious with you." The Doctor explained. "I'm sure she won't go yelling 'no' at everything now."

"You're just as weak with her as I was with Jack." Gene chuckled. It was the first real laugh from her in months.

"That may be true, but look back on it, you were fair with him, most of the time, and when you weren't I stepped in. It can go the same way with Mira." The Doctor winked at Mireya. "But Mira will never get punished, she's a little angel." He said, stroking her cheek. Mireya smiled at her father happily before tucking herself back against Gene.

"Well, Jack did turn out well." Gene smiled gently. "Honey…we need to check your hearts, okay? We need to make sure you're doing better." The one-year-old girl looked at Gene for a minute before she frowned and relaxed her hands. Gene smiled and gently put Mireya down.

"It will be quick, I promise." The Doctor smiled at her, lifting a sensor over her hearts.

_Triplet, four._

_Triplet, four._

Two hearts beating in sync, producing the heartbeat of a Time Lord.

"Look at you, princess! You're all better." The Doctor beamed. "Now it won't be so tiring to try to crawl or walk or play! You can do whatever you like now…and if you're like me at all you're going to be going places. When my hearts settled your grandma said I was squirming all over the place." Mireya sat up on the bed and held her hands out to Gene, a silent plea. Gene scooped her up into her arms and the girl snuggled with her mother once again.

"We'll work on the walking later, sweetheart. I missed you too." Gene promised, kissing the top of Mireya's head, where short, golden blonde locks had begun to wave towards her ears.

The Doctor smiled. Mireya looked just like her mother, the golden blonde hair, the bright smile, the eyes that were bright blue. Even her nose was the same. Watching Gene hold Mireya, rocking her back and forth made the Doctor's hearts warm.

Gene was going to be alright.

He may have not been able to help her as much as he wanted, but Mireya was just what Gene needed, someone Gene trusted, someone innocent and tender. Someone who needed her to be better, to be happy.

Gene had someone to fight for now, and a mother fighting for a child could never be beaten.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**When I said Gene would no longer exist... I wasn't lying. I'm not a liar by trade... I don't always tell you everything you need to know, but I don't lie...usually. There are special occasions.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**KatieTheBaka: I love Mireya. She's so cute. I want to keep her.**

**I'msorrymylove: Gene's name is Gene because when I started writing this her name was originally Jean, then I got to the second chapter and realized that she was a brilliant person so I decided to add to the irony by changing her name into a sciency term. It is strange that you ask me this now... You'll understand after you finish this chapter. **

**Skidney: Thank you. I like having family moments. I promise to have more of them in the future.**

* * *

What's in a Name?

It had been a little over three months since Gene had been rescued. Gene was a million times better. She freely touched the Doctor now, didn't jump when he reached for her hand, and slept quite well with few nightmares. Gene got into bed and lay on her side of it, not laying instantly against the Doctor's chest.

"Are you feeling alright, Gene?" The Doctor wondered gently.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Gene wondered, rolling onto her side and looking at him.

"Anything…"

"I've been thinking for a long time…about everything. And something has suddenly made sense to me." Gene whispered.

"What is it, Gene?"

"I met a man, a few times…once, long ago and once a few months ago. He's very dear to me, yet he didn't treat me the same way as I remembered him." Gene said, thinking of the Doctor's next version.

"What do you mean?"

"He called me Kaya." Gene stated simply.

"Okay…what do you need?"

"I don't want to be Gene anymore." Gene whispered. "It hurts too much. All I see with that name is pain now… They defiled that name and all that was once good in it. I don't want to be her anymore. I want to be Kaya again." Gene said, slowly looking at him. "I want to be free."

"You want to be Kaya again?"

Gene nodded, biting her lip.

"Anything you need, Kaya." The Doctor promised gently, holding his hand in-between the two of them. Kaya smiled gently and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Anything for you." The Doctor promised.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Kaya held onto Mireya's hands gently as the little girl stood up for the first time. "Come on, you can do it. Walk to Daddy." The Doctor encouraged with a warm smile, holding his arms out for his little girl. The girl looked up at Kaya before slowly taking a step forward, letting go of Gene's hands. She toddled along, wavering several times, stopping in-between her parents. "Come on, just a few more steps. Please?" The Doctor asked. Mira took the final steps and the Doctor scooped her up, spinning her around. "That's our girl! You're brilliant and fantastic and wonderful!" Mira giggled and clapped her hands in front of her happily.

"She's brilliant." Kaya grinned.

"Just like her mommy." The Doctor agreed. The little girl was just like her mother, wearing a TARDIS blue dress. The Doctor had tried to put a bow-tie in her hair, but the girl threw a fit, she didn't like things in her hair. Instead, her little shoes had cloth bow-ties on them, that Mira was very fond of. Mira looked just like Kaya and acted like her too, having similar mannerisms that made them appear to be twins.

"Alright, little lady, it's time for bed." Kaya said gently.

"Aw, does she have to?" The Doctor asked sadly, pouting with Mira.

"Yes… She's had a busy day. Lots of crawling and playing and talking and walking… She needs her rest now." Kaya said, picking Mira up and putting her in her crib, gently covering her with a blanket.

"Mama…"

"Don't 'Mama' me. You need you're sleep." Kaya smiled. "I love you." Kaya kissed her forehead gently.

"Wo you!" Mira giggled.

"Love you, sweetheart." The Doctor smiled, kissing Mira's cheeks. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wo you, da!"

"Goodnight, sweetie." Kaya said, shutting off the lights as she and the Doctor left the room.

They walked to their room and both of them lay down on the bed. Kaya smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around the Doctor, instantly her good mood turned sour. He had winced. Kaya frowned and pulled away. Tears filled her eyes as she got up and fled the room, unable to control herself. The Doctor got up and chased after her. He found her a minute later, crying in the sanctuary.

"Kaya? What is it?" The Doctor wondered gently.

"Why? Why do you have to do that? Don't you realize how much it hurts me?" Kaya asked, sobbing into her hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm so much better now…and every time I move to touch you, you pull away from me, and it hurts so much."

"Kaya, I don't understand." He only ever wanted her to be comfortable around him. He was afraid that if he touched her he would scare her, hurt her.

"They spent a month convincing me that I was nothing but a whore, nothing but a filthy, ugly piece of trash. They told me that you'd never want me again. I finally feel normal and you pull away from me. It makes me feel dirty and ugly. Like you can't stand to have me touch you because of what I've done. It makes me feel so dirty…just like the worthless piece of trash they told me I was." Kaya closed her eyes and looked away. "I know I don't deserve you anymore… I know I'm tainted…but I hoped… I thought…"

"Oh, Kaya…" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I don't think you're dirty. Those men were filthy, not you. I love you. I want nothing more than to hold you."

"Then why don't you? Why do you pull away from me, every time?"

"I'm afraid to hurt you." The Doctor told her. "I'm terrified that I will scare you, hurt you…. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you are hurting me… I need you, and right now I'm so alone. Mireya helped so much, but I need you. I need my Mate. I need reassurance. I need to know that I'm not just some piece of trash that you allow on your TARDIS because of pity."

"No…no… The TARDIS is _ours _and you will always be the most beautiful woman in the universe to me. I love you, don't believe for a second a single word they told you. They lied."

"Does that mean…does that mean you'll hold me now?"

"I'll never let go." The Doctor promised. "Come on, let's go to bed." The Doctor scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards their room. Kaya rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You have to promise me, that if you are scared you'll tell me."

"I promise." Kaya nodded against his chest.

"I love you…" The Doctor whispered.

"I love you too." Kaya smiled, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor woke and instantly wanted to pull away from Kaya, but he didn't. He knew what it might do to her if he did. Nevertheless, he didn't want to stay in the position he was in. Being close to Kaya throughout the night had stirred feelings in him, one that Kaya was pressed against was not the best thing to have near a woman attempting to get over rape. He tried to will it away, to get his need for her to go away, but he couldn't, not before Kaya started to stir.

Kaya opened her eyes and slowly looked down at the Doctor. "You look uncomfortable…why? Oh…" Kaya noticed his erection pressed against her.

"I'm sorry."

"Doctor, I've woken up to like this thousands of times. I'm not scared. I know you won't hurt me." Kaya promised, kissing his cheek. "Just because I'm not ready for that sort of thing just yet, doesn't mean I don't need you as well. I still want you, even if I'm not ready for it yet. So…don't be ashamed, okay?"

"I just don't want to scare you."

"You don't. Not anymore." Kaya smiled. "However, you might want to take care of that in the other room…no offense. Maybe later."

"Not before you're ready."

"I know."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter has some sexual content, nothing explicit though. You should be perfect.**

**Tomorrow will bring two chapters. Call it Halloween candy...**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Truly Loved, Alive

Kaya called a single word out to the Doctor and he turned instantly. He knew something was serious when Kaya called out his true name. "Yes?" He asked looking at Kaya as she leaned against the door of the bathroom, looking at him, biting her lip.

"I don't know how to say this…so I'll just ask you, and hope you don't freak out…"

"You can ask me anything." The Doctor smiled warmly at her, walking forward and smiling at her. "Bite your lip any harder and you may need stitches. Calm down, Kaya…" The Doctor rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I need you."

"Anything you need, I can do whatever you need." The Doctor promised, kissing her cheeks.

"No…I think you misheard me… I need you."

"I don't…" The Doctor said slowly, his forehead wrinkling slightly.

"I'm ready…and I'm tired of letting someone else own me. I want you… I _need_ you."

"Oh." The Doctor said suddenly, fidgeting slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You don't have to—"

"I _want_ to." Kaya nodded.

"You have to tell me to stop if you can't do it. If you need me to stop, I will." The Doctor promised as Kaya took his hands, pulling him into their bedroom slowly. "If you need me to slow down, just ask."

"I know." Kaya nodded in agreement.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of fear or indecision. He'd needed this for a long time. When another man touched his Mate he felt the need to reclaim her, to have so many violate her killed him inside, but he'd known to stay away, give her time to heal. He would have waited forever for her to be well again. Happy.

"What do you need?" The Doctor asked, his voice going deeper as he kissed the side of her neck tenderly, his hands finding their places at her waist and her hair. Kaya knew exactly what he was asking, and she knew that he knew her answer already, but he wanted to hear _her _say it.

"I need you to make love to me…" Kaya whispered. "I need you to forget all of the bad and remind me of all of the good. I need to feel cherished…loved."

"I think I can handle that…" The Doctor smiled against her neck before he began placing kisses all over her neck and face. His left hand had found a home at the small of her back and his right was buried in her soft locks. He could feel her hands against him, at the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them. He didn't move to pull her shirt off, he wasn't going to until she'd gotten his off. It was a subtle way of letting her know she was in control. He felt her hands on his chest and he shivered, pressing a kiss to her lips. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, leaning into the slow, passionate kiss.

The Doctor made sure to kiss and cherish every inch of Kaya's skin. He wanted to make sure that every past blemish, every past ach and pain was covered with something good, something tender, something bursting with love and adoration.

Kaya laid down on the bed, pulling the Doctor down towards her. The Doctor looked at her just for a moment. "It's alright." Kaya promised before smiling at him reassuringly. She felt fine, even with next to nothing on she felt safe in his arms, she felt protected, loved.

Everything moved forward without a hitch until Kaya tensed as the Doctor slid into her, instantly he stopped and looked down at her. Her eyes were squeezed tight. "Hey, hey, Kaya look at me." The Doctor whispered, cupping her face in his hands, holding his weight off of her with his elbows. "Look at me." He whispered gently in Gallifreyan, her name tumbling from his lips effortlessly. Kaya slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. "It's me, I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, not leaving Gallifreyan, staying in their native language she she'd know it was really him. "I'm going to make love to you… I'm going to be tender and loving. You're safe. They can never touch you again."

"I know." Kaya smiled warmly up at him, easily slipping into Gallifreyan. "I never doubted you for a minute."

"But—"

"It's me I doubted, never you." Kaya promised, pulling him into a kiss. She finally felt it, with the Doctor's help she finally felt strong enough to beat all of the nightmares, the past, and every horror that filled her head. With his love, she'd defeated the most horrendous thing that had ever happened to her.

He'd saved her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, seeing tears in Kaya's eyes.

"I'm fine." Kaya promised, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "I just feel so, happy. So loved… Safe. Free." Kaya smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Good… I love you." He grinned, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He could feel it in her mind, in her hearts. He could feel her joy, her relief, her happiness, and her love burning brighter than all of the stars in the universe. He could feel her again. It was as though she'd been dead for months and had suddenly woken up, vibrant and _so _alive.

"I love you too." Kaya replied, whispering his name in kind. She rolled onto her side and he followed her lead, wrapping his arms around her, curving his body around hers, spooning her, surrounding her protectively. He kissed the spot just below her ear as she grabbed his hands gently, sliding closer to him, leaving no space between them.

"Sleep, my dearest love." The Doctor encouraged gently. He watched as Kaya relaxed in his arms, a smile on her face, the smile he'd missed so much.

The smile she used to always have, when she was simply happy to be alive.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**One more chapter today. Probably in a few hours, it all depends.**

**No warnings for this chapter.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: That was a serious bit of 'aww'. Thank you. :)**

**KatieTheBaka: Whoo! **

**VampSlayer91: You're warning me? Ha-ha... That's funny. Sorry, I don't take warnings... Just as a warning for you.**

**Skidney: Thank you! Did you know that of everyone throughout my entire work on this series, you've been the most consistent? I was looking through things and ever since Chapter 9 of To See a World I have had a review from you for every chapter. I wish I could send you cookies or give you a hug. :)**

* * *

The Mistake

The Doctor ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of Kaya's stomach, smiling gently. She was relaxed in his arms, the small smile still on her lips. She stirred slightly, opening her clear blue eyes and her smile widened. "Good morning, love." The Doctor smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mm, good way to wake up though." Kaya chuckled.

"You are beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"I feel beautiful. You make me feel beautiful."

"That's my job. I'm not going to stop making you feel beautiful either." The Doctor promised, kissing her nose gently. "It's not really morning yet, do you want some more sleep?"

"I think so." Kaya nodded. "I'm comfortable."

"Mmm… Do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere you want."

"We should take Clara and Mireya somewhere special. I want to have a nice family outing…and I feel bad for what Clara's had to go through with me. I want to try to make it up to her. I wouldn't have wanted to deal with me if I were her."

"I'm sure she didn't judge you harshly."

"I know she didn't…but I still feel bad. I was difficult to get along with for a while." Kaya sighed.

"Your wish, my command." The Doctor promised, kissing her once more. "Sleep tight. I'll bring you breakfast in a little while, alright?"

"Sound's lovely."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Kaya grinned. "Stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Always." The Doctor promised, wrapping his arms around her as she slowly began to drift off again.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So we're going somewhere special today?" Clara asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, we are, I haven't decided where yet, exactly, somewhere amazing!" The Doctor said with a wide smile before he turned for the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"Breakfast in bed for my queen." The Doctor grinned.

"That's nice." Clara smiled warmly. She was glad to hear that Gene was doing well. "I'm glad Gene's alright."

"Oh…about that. Call her Kaya please." The Doctor stated.

"Kaya, isn't that one of her other names?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't really want to associate with the name she had when she was hurt…so please call her Kaya, it makes her smile brighter." The Doctor grinned.

"No problem." Clara nodded. The phone rang. "Are you going to get that?"

"You get it." The Doctor shrugged heading for the door.

"Hello?" Clara asked, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, where's the Doctor?"

"Busy!" The Doctor called.

"He's busy."

"He's walking away isn't he? Stop him!"

"Doctor wait!" Clara called. The Doctor sighed heavily and turned around.

"What is it?"

"It's Ianto, tell him I need to talk to him, _now_."

"Doctor, it's someone named Ianto. He says he needs to talk to you." Clara said.

"I'm busy."

"He says it's important." Clara told him, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, alright." The Doctor sighed heavily and walked back to the console, taking the phone from Clara. "Hello, Ianto. How are you?"

"Exhausted. How's Gene holding up?"

"Kaya, her name's Kaya, and she's doing fine." The Doctor answered. "What do you need, son?"

"Son?" Clara asked.

"He's Jack's Mate." The Doctor explained simply.

"Oh…" Clara said, with a nod.

"It's about Mum, Doctor, I've found something a bit startling."

"What is that?" The Doctor wondered.

"I was wrong in my last call. I made a mistake. I was under the assumption that the poison couldn't have seeped into her skeletal structure, but upon further examination of her bone samples I've found out it did."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that she's bound to have an additional fit then the ones I told you about a few minutes ago. She'll have one more than I told you. I'm sorry, it took me an extra while to run these tests and I checked them twice. This fit will be bad, Dad. All of the poison in her bones will hit her at once. She will be very confused and she won't have a single clue as to who she is. It will be very disorienting for her and you need to make sure you're near her when it happens or she may lose her hold on reality. I estimate it could be anywhere from three to four months into her recovery, depending on how often she runs around."

Horror crossed the Doctor's face.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" The Doctor snapped.

"It's been fifteen minutes since we last spoke, Dad… Wait… How long has it been for you?" Ianto asked.

"Nearly four months…" The Doctor whispered with wide eyes. He hung up on Ianto and began to run. "Kaya!"

"Doctor?" Clara asked, chasing him into the TARDIS.

He needed to make sure Gene was safe, he needed to make sure she hadn't forgotten… That she was still there. That she wasn't alone if she forgot herself.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so very sorry about this...but it had to be done. I am currently digging a nice hole to hide in for a few months...well, 22 days... Then I will watch the anniversary and disappear again.**

**There are some tender things in this chapter, be warned.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: And here comes the dramatic screaming. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.**

**Skidney: Do you like chocolate chip?**

* * *

The Ultimate Sin

Gene opened her eyes and looked around. The room was completely unfamiliar. She sat up and gasped. She was naked and she could feel the evidence that someone had taken advantage of her. She instantly got up and moved as quickly as she could around the room, trying to find something to wear. She pulled on a shirt and loose pants, tying them tightly around her waist before she went to the door. She pressed her ear to it before she pulled it open. She looked down the halls with wide eyes before she started to the left.

Something groaned and the floor shook. Gene ran quickly down the hall, glancing over her shoulder as she ran through the halls. She didn't know where she was. All of the halls looked the same every way she turned led nowhere. Just another hall full of rooms.

Gene's breathing was heavy as she pulled open a door, trying to find a way out. She had to escape. She couldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. She had to be free. She opened the door and saw a bedroom. It was a male's room, someone who was older. She looked around and turned to leave, but then she saw the object covered in dust. She grabbed the revolver and held it in her hand. She may need it to escape. She may have to kill her captors. She backed out of the room and something growled loudly again. The walls shook.

"You can't have me." Gene insisted before she ran quickly through the halls, searching for a way out.

"KAYA?!" The shout filled the air. Gene jumped and looked toward the voice. It was behind her, and not far behind her. She ran quickly to the T in the hallway and looked both ways, dead end. She turned just in time to see a man in a tweed jacket and a young woman step into the hallway. "Kaya? Are you alright?"

"Stay back." Gene insisted, pointing the gun at him. He stopped and held up his arms, ten feet from her, Clara followed his lead. "How in the hell do I get out of here?"

"Gene?" The Doctor asked gently.

"How do you know my name?" Gene demanded.

"You and I are friends. We've been friends for a very long time. If you follow me, I can show you—"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Gene shouted. The Doctor backed up a step. "I know you've been messing with my memories! I can feel it! Now how in the hell do I get out of here?"

"Gene, calm down…just, please… Relax. I can lead you to the exit, alright? I can take you somewhere safe. I can help you. I promise."

Gene hated that his words made her want to trust him.

"Stay back." Gene glared. "Don't think I won't kill you."

"How has she forgotten again?" Clara whispered.

"The poison was in her bones, it's finally hit her brain. She can't remember a thing." The Doctor stated.

"It's not going to end is it?" Gene asked gently.

"What?" The Doctor wondered.

"It's not going to end. You aren't the only ones here… I only have six shots…not the best plan." Gene whispered, glancing at her gun.

"Gene don't—" The Doctor stated, his eyes widening in alarm. He stepped forward and she fired a shot at him, missing him by an inch.

"That was your last warning." Gene insisted. "I can't kill all of you. I won't make it… There's no knowing if I'll find the exit or not…and if I do how will I make it?

"Don't… Just stop… Let me help you. We're the only two people here, I promise." The Doctor swore.

"It's never going to end for me. They'll just keep hurting me and hurting me…and taking my memories from me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "There's always a way out."

"Don't…please…" The Doctor pleaded, tears running down his face.

"What is she on about?" Clara asked worriedly.

"You can't, please—!" The Doctor called.

"I am tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I am a person. I am my own person and no one will ever own me again. I won't allow it. I can't… I can't take it anymore."

"Gene…please?" The Doctor begged. "Don't… Don't do this."

"Funny… All this time all of you thought you controlled me… But look at how the tables have turned. You don't own your slaves…they own you. You may have seen me last night, but I won't see you tonight." Gene insisted.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed in terror.

Before the Doctor could do anything, the shot went off, and a bullet tore through Kaya's skull, painting the walls with blood and brain matter.

The Doctor ran forward and caught Kaya in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he fell to his knees. Clara covered her mouth in shock, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Kaya…please…" The Doctor begged, his tweed jacket was slowly being coated in warm blood. He gently touched the spot in her skull where the bullet had exited, as if he could keep the blood from draining from her, as if he could bring her back. "You can't leave me… You can't. I need you." The Doctor cried, holding onto her tightly, his hands soaked with her blood. His hearts were shattering. His soul tearing.

"Doctor…can't she… Can't she regenerate? Jack mentioned something about new faces. Can't she just change?"

"Regeneration is a choice…a choice she didn't know she had." The Doctor sobbed. "Please…please." He began pleading with her in Gallifreyan. "I need you. I love you. You're everything to me. I can't live without you. Who will take care of Mireya? I can't raise her without you. She needs her mother… I need my Mate…you can't… Oh God, please don't leave me…"

Everything beautiful…

All they had worked for…

That smile…

She had been so happy to be alive again…

It was all taken from her in a moment of fear…

His whole reason for existing was gone.

Everything he needed lay dead in his arms.

Kaya was dead.

"Please… Please… I can't go on without you. I need you." The Doctor whispered. "Please…" The Doctor begged, whispering her name against her forehead as he cried. "Please…" He pulled away and looked down at her limp form, covered in gore.

There was one chance left.

A very slim chance…

The slightest error would leave Jack and Mireya without both of their parents. He looked up at Clara for a moment… He was sure she'd take care of Mira. He was sure the TARDIS would take her to Jack or Ianto…take his child and Clara somewhere safe.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kaya's, golden light flooding the hall. He couldn't give her his regenerations, but he could give her his energy and pray…pray to every god in existence that her body would notice, that some part of her mind still existed and would remember that she had a choice…that she could live. And he hoped upon hope that she still wanted to live.

The Doctor pulled away and looked down at her.

Nothing changed.

Her lips had gone paler.

"Please… Please…" He whispered before he pressed his lips to hers again, pouring his energy into her.

Her lips fell open, and she took in a small, weak breath.

New tears ran down the Doctor's cheeks as he smiled. The hole in the side of Kaya's head began to close. The blood fading from her skin, but not his clothes or hands. He picked her up as her head lolled against him, her body completely lax.

She was going to make it.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

The Doctor walked by her, carrying Kaya in his arms. The Doctor didn't say a word to her as he rushed by. Clara was left staring, wide-eyed, at the gore on the wall. She felt bile rise in her throat and whirled around. She ran into the nearest room and thanked everything in the world that the room was a bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet before she leaned against the wall.

"Thank you…" She whispered to the TARDIS, glad that the wall was cold against her suddenly burning body. Her friend had just killed herself in front of her eyes. A woman who had saved her life had just killed herself. She couldn't stand it. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, looking at it strangely. "Hello?" Clara asked in a hoarse voice.

"Clara?" A familiar voice asked.

"You're Ianto… Why are you calling me?"

"My phone rang… I thought you were calling me." Ianto replied. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Gene or Kaya or whatever she wants to be called…she just…" Clara broke out into tears. "She just shot herself… Right in front of the Doctor and me…and…oh God… I don't even know if she's okay." Clara cried.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Clara." Ianto whispered gently. "If you need someone to talk to…just keep talking, I'll listen."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and Kaya's son-in-law." Ianto answered simply, knowing Clara simply needed to hear someone's voice. "I met Jack a few hundred years ago. Something about the wind that night was off. I went out for a walk and stumbled upon an alien. Jack seemed to have stumbled on it as well. We both took care of it and there was something about him. Something I couldn't help but try to have. So I kept showing up, even made him coffee until he let me work for him at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Clara wondered. Whoever Ianto Jones was, his voice was the most soothing thing she'd ever heard in her life. She didn't want him to stop talking.

"We help defend Earth from alien attacks and the like. You want to know the best part? Jack didn't know that he was a Time Lord, he'd put himself in a watch to save himself when he was attacked. He was adopted in the fifty-first century by a nice couple who ended up dying. He joined a time agency and met both the Doctor and Kaya before they even knew they were Mates. Then he joined Torchwood, we met, and the pair of us dropped the elevator that Gene was on. We were the reason that she and the Doctor met in the first place."

"So together you ensured Jack's existence." Clara chuckled.

"Yes, we did. Funny how time works." Ianto paused. "You know, Jack and I have a daughter."

"Really? How is that possible?" Clara wondered. Was it a freaky Time Lord thing?

"Jack regenerated the fourth time into a girl. It will freak the Doctor out, he can't stand that we nicknamed him Jackie." Ianto chuckled.

"Is she nice?"

"I love her more than anything in the universe, well except for Jack, but Mates always hold each other higher than anything else in the universe. It's a very close second." Ianto stated.

"I miss my mum and dad… They died… I've never told anyone, but I was adopted…" Clara frowned. "My adopted parents were brilliant though… I don't remember my real parents…but they were wonderful. Mum was always there for me…up 'till the end."

"They sound like wonderful people, Clara. Did they treat you well?"

"Very… They met because of a leaf. If they hadn't met they never would have found me…just a baby…lost in the streets a year later. They took care of me. Mum used to make soufflés. I can't make one to save my life."

"Neither can Kaya… It's the one thing she can't make."

"Tell me…is Gene—Kaya going to be alright?" Clara wondered worriedly.

"Kaya will be fine." Ianto assured her. "She will be a bit different. But deep down, she'll be the same woman."

"I worry about the Doctor."

"I would too, but I know how this ends, so I guess I can't freak out too much. Just, be careful traveling with them, alright? And visit sometime. I think we'd get along very well. You've already met my Mate in several different forms. Don't mention me to him, by the way. Don't talk about me unless he brings me up, time lines to keep." Ianto said in a light voice.

"Right… Thank you…I sort of freaked out a bit. I needed someone to talk to."

"It's fine Clara, whatever you need. Keep this number in your phone. You can call any time you like. Day or night. I usually answer, unless I'm in the middle of being killed by an alien, which can happen at times." Clara laughed. "Happy to make you laugh. Get some rest, Clara. Everything will be alright in a few days' time."

"Thank you Ianto."

"No trouble, my dear."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am sorry about the delay... I am going to be a bit slower for the time being, because of my workload at school. I have six papers due in the next two weeks, so, stay with me. I will be writing, but I have a lot on my plate right now.**

**You have no idea how hard it is to write Kaya all of the time... I'm so used to Gene! :O**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: I love that it's unexpected. You know, I've been planning this since the beginning, so when I look back at my older stories, there are subtle little hints everywhere! It's funny to look back now and see all of the little word choices and comments that are woven through the stories. Have a cookie! :D**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Calm down... Things can only get better after rape and suicide right? Everything on the up for now.**

**I'msorrymylove: Ianto is brilliant with Clara. I'm really considering writing a Torchwood spinoff just for their family. It's so cute!**

**KatietheBaka: Okay...note taken... Suicide isn't cool. Clara isn't Lil' Ray. Clara is Jack and Ianto's daughter. Mira is Clara's Aunt and Kaya and the Doctor are Clara's grandparents.**

**VampSlayer91: I hope you don't mind the Jackie thing. It was a brilliant idea. :) I will update as much as I can. :D**

**TheShadowWithinYourSoul: I am always happy to see a new face (hypothetically of course). Thank you for reviewing! I am not going to give up on my story, I promise. I am happy to know that I inspire people! :)**

* * *

What I've Done

Kaya slowly opened her eyes, the world seemed different. She knew the room she was in, but the colors were slightly different. The bed seemed shorter. The Doctor sat down next to her and gently stroked her cheek. Her cheek was shaped differently than she remembered. Her teeth…her tongue, they were different.

Kaya took a deep breath and sat up, looking around.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're okay." The Doctor stated, gently pushing her back down.

"What happened?"

"It's fine…everything's fine." The Doctor promised.

"I don't remember… I can't… Why does my head hurt?" Kaya wondered. Her back arched out of her control and she let out a soft moan before she fell back against the bed, golden light streaming from her mouth. "Why am I regenerating? I didn't die… I only remember being with you…and… Oh I can't remember." Kaya frowned, gripping her head. "We made love… I can't have had a heart attack… How? Doctor, why did I regenerate?"

"Um… You…uh…" The Doctor didn't want to tell her. He knew how she'd take the truth and he couldn't tell her. He couldn't just tell her what she'd done. She'd hate herself.

"Doctor, I don't understand. Last thing I remembered we were cuddling in bed and—" Kaya's head seared again. That wasn't normal. Why were parts of her mind still being regenerated? "How long ago was that?" Kaya asked cautiously.

"Almost three." The Doctor answered. Kaya winced as her head ached again. There was no was a regeneration would last that long, unless she wasn't meant to regenerate… She tried to think…tried to remember.

_BANG!_

Then nothing.

She'd been shot.

Who could have shot her?

Kaya couldn't understand why she'd regenerated. It made no sense. Another wince and she breathed out regeneration energy. The energy traveled lazily back to the Doctor. He'd helped her regenerate somehow and she knew it, but how did she die in the first place? She touched her head and her eyes widened.

"_You may have seen me last night, but I won't see you tonight."_

_"NO!"_

_BANG!_

_Nothing…_

_Then golden light everywhere, burning burning burning. She couldn't run fast enough. She had only wanted to die? Was she so cursed that she had been sent to hell after escaping hell? The golden fire reached for her, burning and burning. She ran faster, trying to get away… Then everything began to go dark. The golden flames burned down. Everything became weightless. It was warm, pleasantly warm, everything was soft and floating, like being on a large pillow in the middle of summer._

_Then the fire invaded the paradise again, burning, burning, reaching for her and touching her. She wanted to scream and run away, to hide, to stay floating on her pillow, but the fire wouldn't leave her alone._

"Oh my God…" Kaya whispered with wide eyes.

"Kaya?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"How could I do that to you? I'm so sorry… Oh God you must hate me." Kaya said, tears running down her new cheeks.

"No…no I don't hate you." The Doctor promised, taking her face into his hands. "I could never hate you."

"But I killed myself in front of you! That's the worst thing anyone could ever do!" Kaya shouted before she froze. "The Ultimate Sin… I'm so sorry…" Kaya buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She hated herself. How could she hurt the Doctor like that? Her family? What if the Doctor hadn't saved her? What would have happened to him, to Mira, to Jack, to Ianto, to Clara?

"Clara?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kaya wondered with wide eyes, temporary dragged from her self-loathing. "She's our granddaughter…she doesn't know it. There is something about our family and chameleon arches…" Kaya shook her head. "God…I'm sorry."

"Shh…shh." The Doctor whispered, sitting next to her and pulling her against his chest, stroking her hair gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"I don't deserve you." Kaya sobbed.

"Don't say that! The only reason why you've gone through all of this trouble is because they want to hurt me. If it wasn't for me you would never have been hurt like this… Sh… It's alright. You burned all of it off, they can't touch you anymore. I won't let anyone touch you ever again."

"It's not your fault." Kaya whispered, leaning against him, clutching his shirt tightly.

"It's not yours either."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Kaya walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror with wide eyes, dropping the clothes in her hands. "Oh my God…"

"Are you alright, Kaya?" The Doctor asked, stepping into the room worriedly.

"God, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" The Doctor wondered curiously.

"I look old enough to be your mother!" Kaya insisted, glaring at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, timeless, really, but she was obviously in her mid-forties. Her face had laugh lines. Her skin wasn't as vibrant as it had been. Her hair was brown, but there were small, barely noticeable strands of silver.

"No, you're not, I'm five years older than you." The Doctor shook his head.

"You know what I mean! Look at you, not a day over twenty-two and I look to be nearing fifty."

"What does that matter? You look absolutely beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen. Your hair is soft and perfect. Your smile can light the universe."

"But everyone—"

"Damn the rest of the universe. I don't care what they think. You are everything to me, and you are so beautiful."

"I've just…never been this old before…ever. It feels so weird… And I was scared…"

"Kaya… I couldn't care less if you were blue. Nothing would ever stop me from loving you." The Doctor promised, pulling her close. She was taller now, nearing his height, but he didn't care. He loved her exactly as she was.

"Oh God, Mira!" Kaya called, running out of the room quickly and going straight to Mireya's room. She hadn't seen Mireya since regenerating. She needed to see her little girl. The little girl was on Clara's lap, playing with a tea cup and offering it to Clara.

"No, honey you can have the tea. I don't want any, thanks." Clara chuckled. "Who are you?" Clara asked Kaya cautiously.

"Kaya…" Mira looked up at Kaya and grinned.

"Momma!" Mira giggled and stood up, walking to Kaya. Kaya scooped her up and held her in her arms, kissing her tenderly. "Cup?" Mira offered the empty plastic cup to her mother.

"Thank you." Kaya smiled, taking a pretend sip out of the cup. "Mmm… Very good. Thank you, Mireya."

""Elcome!" Mira grinned happily before snuggling against her mother's shoulder.

"She's fine, honey." The Doctor said, stepping into the room.

"It doesn't mean that I don't worry."

"You're Kaya?" Clara wondered, standing up.

"Yes, indeed." Kaya nodded, kissing the top of Mireya's head gently.

"You're different."

"Is that bad?"

"No…" Clara stated. "It's just… You're sort of familiar… I don't know why."

"We've known each other a while."

"Nah, it's not that. It's like I've seen you before. Weird isn't it?"

"Not uncommon around me." Kaya shrugged.

"Now that she mentions it, I know you too." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"How?" Kaya inquired.

"The Cybermen…the day Rose was trapped… You were there. You were Jackie's friend…you were there when we visited, you refused to let me touch you…but that was because you knew we were Mates, you knew that if I touched you I would know who you were… Brilliant." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Kaya blushed. "I'm hungry. I want food."

"What kind of food?" Clara asked.

"I don't know…new mouth… Time to experiment." Kaya smiled.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


End file.
